Why? (KrisTao TaoRis)
by Ko Chen Teung
Summary: Zi Tao,18 th. kenekatannya menjual keperawanannya untuk biaya operasi ibunya,membuatnya bertemu Yi Fan pria single berusia 30th,yang memberinya uang jutaan won untuk keperawanannya. Yifan yang awalnya kasihan, berubah menjadi perhatian lebih, bahkan menjadikan Zitao gadis simpanan. Tapi bagaimana jika YiFan sebenarnya... KrisTao HunTao etc (Chap 8 Update!)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Why?

Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt, Family, GS, etc.

Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao 18th (GS)

-Wu Yi Fan 40th

-Sehun 18th

-Kai 18th

-Luhan 4th

-Yue Li Yin 41 (OC) (Kris Wife)

-Other cast.

Rating :T +/ M

Leght :Chaptered.

Saya bikin GS karna ya biar lebih mendalami aja. Sebenernya saya mau peke Luhan/ Lay buat jadi Istrinya Kris tapi karna ya ada beberapa alasan yang bikin aku pake OC aja karna takutnya entar malah ada perseteruan(?) antara Kray, KrisTao, sama KrisHan Shiper.

Sekali lagi ini GS, Gender, sifat, Umur dan bentuk fisik disesuaikan sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Oke rata-rata cerita aku temanya emang Drama, Sinetron gitu. Kalo bosen dan gak suka silahkan klik tanda ( **X **) Close.

* * *

**~Summary~**

Zi Tao, gadis berusia 18 tahun. Berkat kenekatannya menjual keperawanannya untuk biaya operasi ibunya, membuatnya bertemu Yi Fan pria single berusia 30 tahun, yang memberinya uang jutaan won untuk keperawanannya

Yi Fan yang awalnya hanya kasihan, berubah menjadi perhatian lebih, bahkan menjadikan Zi Tao gadis simpanan.

Tapi bagaimana jika Yi Fan sebenarnya adalah pria berusia 40 tahun, bersetatus menikah dan sudah memiliki anak?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya yang kekecilan itu berjalan gontai, blazer sekolahnya tidak ia kancingkan. Gadis itu berjalan lesu dengan pandangan mata menunduk, matanya sembab, sesekali jemari lentiknya menghapus liquid bening yang membasahi pipinya yang sedikit tembam.

Menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah halte yang sudah sepi, jelas saja jam menunjukan pukul 11.37p.m hampir tengah malam.

Huang Zi Tao atau akrab disapa Zi Tao, gadis 18 tahun asli China itu yang kini tinggal di Korea selatan setelah mendapat beasiswa dari salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang cukup ternama. Gadis itu tinggal sebatang kara disebuah flat kecil kumuh. Ia hanya memiliki seorang ibu dan adik perempuannya yang berusia 11 tahun yang tinggal di China. Zi Tao meninggalkan China, adik dan Ibunya karna ia menerima Beasiswa di Seoul international high School karna prestasinya akademiknya yang cukup membanggakan. Dengan harapan bisa menuntut ilmu di Korea lebih baik, dan bisa membuat bangga ibunya serta adiknya, ternyata tak semudah bayangan Zi Tao. Gadis itu disuguhkan pemandangan kaum-kaum Jetset, teman-temannya yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya membuat Zi Tao kebingungan mengikuti gaya hidup teman-temannya. Zi Tao punya beberapa teman yang juga jelas kaya, teman-temannya memang tidak menuntut Zi Tao untuk mengikuti gaya mereka. Setiap mereka bermain bersama, Zi Tao merasa ya... jujur saja hormon remajanya membuatnya merasa iri, dia ingin bisa membeli barang-barang branded seperti teman-temannya, Teman-teman Zi Taopun juga berbaik hati menawarkan Zi Tao beberapa barang ber-merk tapi Zi Tao menolak dengan halus. Tapi tas ransel ber-merk Gucci yang digunakannya saat ini adalah pemberian dari teman sekelasnya, namja bernama Sehun itu memberinya tas sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Zi Tao. Tak ada alasan untuk Zi Tao menolak, karna Sehun memaksanya dan mengatakan ini hanya kado ulang tahun. Zi Tao menerimanya dengan senang tapi ejekan dari beberapa siswa perempuan yang tak menyukainya mengatakan bahwa Sehun hanya kasian pada Zi Tao dengan tas busuknya itu. bahkan bukan hanya teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengetahui gosip tentang kado dari Sehun itu, hampir satu sekolahan mengetahuinya, membuatnya sesekali mendengar ejekan saat berjalan di koridor sekolahnya, bahkan adik kelasnya ikut menyindirnya, dan Zi Tao harusnya berfikir ulang untuk menerima barang dari tipe pangeran sekolahan macam Sehun.

Walaupun Zi Tao menerima beasiswa penuh tak membuatnya bersanta-saintai. Ia harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk mengirim uang untuk ibunya dan biaya sekolah adiknya. Ibu Zi Tao yang memang sakit-sakitan apa lagi penyakit jantung yang diderita ibunya semakin parah. Zi Tao baru saja menerima kabar dari adiknya bahwa ibunya harus segera di operasi dan kabar yang mengejutkan adalah ia dipecat dari cafe tempatnya bekerja karna bos nya menaruh hati pada tubuh Zi Tao, sang istri bos yang mengetahui segera memaki-maki Zi Tao dan memecatnya.

Zi Tao bingung ia tak punya uang dan dengan teganya ia dipecat tanpa diberi sepeserpun uang pesangon.

Zi Tao kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tiba dikawasan hiburan malam kaum elit di kawasan distrit gangnam.

Gadis itu melangkah tak peduli dengan tatapan para namja bahkan pria paruh baya berjiwa pedophil yang menatap kearahnya yang hanya menggunakan seragam sekolahnya yang kekecilan. Zi Tao bahkan tak mampu membeli seragam baru. Seragamnya sangan ketat ditubuhnya yang Zi Tao benci puber terlalu cepat.

Entah setan apa yang hinggap dipikiran labilnya, Zi Tao berjalan menuju sebuah toilet umum.

Zi Tao mengurai rambut hitam panjangnya yang tadi ia kucir kuda, blezer seragamnya ia masukan kedalam tas menyisakan kemeja putih sekolahnya yang kekecilan, tidak Zi Tao tidak perlu membuka beberapa kancing atas kemejanya, bahkan bagian dada itu sudah cukup untuk menggoda. Dilepasnya kaus kaki yang membalut kaki jenjangnya hingga sebatas pahanya.

Gadis itu menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca besar itu, Kemeja putih kekecilan serta rok pendek, dan kaki jenjangnya yang terekspos.

Diambilnya dompet kecil tempat beberapa make up sederhananya.

Eyeliner, Blush Oh, dan terakhir Lip stick berwarna peach sesuai dengan warna bibirnya.

Zi Tao tidak mengoleskan bedak/ BB cream, Zi Tao suka warna kulitnya yang sedikit tan yang menurut teman-temannya sexy.

Sekali lagi Zi Tao menatap bayangan dirinya.

Senyum getar tersuing dibibirnya.

"Perfect.. kau siap menjual dirimu.. "Inernya.

**~000~**

Dilangkahkan kaki jenjang itu menuju Club malam yang dilewatinya tadi, tangannya gemetar ia tak mau melakukan ini. Tapi ibunya membutuhkan uang untuk operasinya dan hanya satu barang berharga yang Zi Tao miliki untuk mendatangkan uang dengan cepat. Tubuhnya dan nilai plus untuk keperawanannya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang Zi Tao pastikan adalah keamanan Club ini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau anak sekolah? "

"Y- ya.. bukankah juga banyak anak sekolah yang datang kesini.. "Ucap Zi Tao karna ia melihat cukup banyak anak seumurannya, bahkan beberapa Zi Tao lihat mereka masih mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolah Zi Tao.

"Angota VIP? Atau anggota baru? "

"Tidak.. aku bukan anggota.. "Balas Zi Tao dengan suara yang ia buat agar tidak gemetar.

"Lantas apa tujuanmu? "Tanya keamanan itu.

"A- aku ingin menjual tubuhku.. "Ucap Zi Tao akhirnya.

Keamanan itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian memandang Zi Tao dari unjung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Berapa tarifmu? "tanyanya.

"Aku mau yang setingi-tingginya, aku masih perawan.. "Ucap Zi Tao.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari pelanggan ikuti aku.. "Ucap Keamanan itu dan mengajak Zi Tao memasuki Club.

Suara hingar bingar khas diskotik memenuhi indra pendengaran Zi Tao.

Aroma minuman keras, lampu diskotik yang berkelap-kelip, dan banyak orang yang bercumbu di beberapa sudut diskotik membuat Zi Tao bergidik ngeri.

Keamanan itu menghentikan langkahnya di sudut ruangan dekat sebuah sofa yang berisi beberapa pasangan.

"Tunggu disini.. "Pria berbadan kekar itu pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao.

Zi Tao menatap sekelilingnya, Zi Tao merasa risih dengan pandangan-pandangan yang seolah menatap menelanjanginya.

Zi Tao ingin duduk disofa yang tersedia namun ia urungkan karna sedang ada pasangan yang bercumbu.

Membuatnya memilih untuk berdiri di sudut dekat sofa, bahunya ia senderkan di tembok berwarna merah darah itu untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

Zi Tao memilih menundukan kepalanya, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang Zi Tao yakini adalah namja menghimpit tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada disamping kepala Zi Tao.

Zi Tao yang masih menundukan kepalanya tidak tahu siapa namja yang berdiri di hadapannya, tapi yang membuat Zi Tao keget adalah bahwa namja yang menghimpitnya adalah anak satu sekolahan karna namja itu masih mengenakan blezer sama seperti yang Zi Tao punya.

Zi Tao mendongakan kepalanya menatap namja yang sedang menatapnya dengan seringaian di sudit bibirnya.

"Hoho Huang Zi Tao? Tak kusangkan kau juga datang ketempat seperti ini.. "Ejek namja itu.

"Eh em.. Kai... "Zi Tao berusaha membuat suaranya tidak gemetar.

Ya Kai, siapa yang tidak kenal Kai? Ia adalah tipe pangeran sekolahan sama seperti Sehun.

Setahu Zi Tao, Sehun dan Kai dulu adalah Sahabat tapi entah karna masalah apa Ke-duanya kini bermusuhan.

Sehun yang kini menjelma menjadi namja dingin dan Kai yang menjadi bad boy.

"Nona ada pria yang menawar 5 juta won... "Suara seseorang mengagetkan Zi Tao dan Kai.

Sial Zi Tao mengutuk keamanan yang membantunya itu.

Sebuah Smirk tersuing di bibir Kai.

"Aku sudah menawarnya lebih tinggi, pergilah.. "Ucap Kai.

Keamanan itupun segera pergi.

Kini Kai menatap Zi Tao yang sedang menundukan dirinya masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Jadi kau menjual dirimu? Tak kusangka ternyata selama ini kau bertahan hidup dengan cara seperti ini. Wah-wah boleh juga berapa tarifmu? "Tanya Kai.

Jantung Zi Tao berdegup kencang ia malu sangat malu, tapi bukankah ini konsekwensinya dan ya, bahkan Zi Tao sudah mengecap dirinya sendiri murahan.

"A-a.. aku minta yang setingi-tinginya.. "Ucap Zi Tao menatap Kai.

"Atas dasar apa? Apa nilai lebihnya? "

"A-aku masih perawan... "Jawab Zi Tao.

"Ow.. owo ini pertama kalinya aku bermain dengan perawan, pria tadi menawar 5 juta won, baiklah 20 juta won bagaimana? "

"Be-benarkah? "Zi Tao menatap kai, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat murahan harga dirinya hanya dihargai 20 juta won tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk biaya operasi ibunya, bahkan ia bisa membeli seragam baru dan membayar biaya sewa flat.

"Baiklah.. "Ucap Zi Tao lirih.

Kai segera membawa Zi Tao kesebuah ruangan yang berada dilantai dua, seringai setan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menaiki tangga, Zi Tao hanya menundukan dirinya.

Sampai tiba disebuah pintu kayu Kai segera membuka pintu bernomor 45 itu.

"Masuklah, tak perlu takut begitu.. "Ucap Kai menarik Zi Tao masuk.

Zi Tao mendongakan kepalanya, ada tiga pria lain di ruangan ini yang juga anak satu sekolahannya.

Ruangan ini cukup besar ada sebuah sofa panjang dan ranjang King Size.

Ruangan ini juga cukup remang hanya sebuah lampu berwarna merah yang Zi Tao yakin tak lebih dari 7 watt.

"Ohoho siapa yang kau bawa Kai? "Tanya Yongguk.

"See.. lihat saja... "Jawab Kai cuek dan mendudukan Zi Tao disamping Dongwoo dan Daehyun adik kelasnya.

"Wow Zi Tao sunbaenim... "Seru Daehyun.

Kai menarik Zi Tao dan kini mendudukannya di ranjang King size itu.

"Kita mulai, janagan tegang begitu... "

Perlahan kai mengecupi dahi, dan pipi Zi Tao berkali-kali.

Sebenarnya Zi Tao risih dan malu, apa lagi Yongguk, Daehyun, dan Dongwoo menatap menyeringai kearahnya.

Tapi mengingat uang itu, dan demi sang ibu, Zi Tao membuang jauh-jauh rasa malunya.

Sambai tiba bibir tebal kai mendarat di bibir peachnya.

Bibir itu perlahan melumat bibir tipis Zi Tao dan meminta akses masuk.

Zi Tao bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, hingga Kai meremas dada sintalnya.

"Anghhh.. "Desahan halus keluar dari bibir Zi Tao.

Kai yang melihat bibir peach itu terbuka segera memasukan lidahnya.

Lidah itu terus bergerak didalam rongga mulut Zi Tao, sesekali Zi Tao membalasnya walau terkesan kaku.

Hingga Kai melepaskan tautannya dan tensenyum miring kearah Zi Tao.

"Baiklah siapa dulu yang mau mulai? Dia memasang tarif 20 juta won dan bersenanglah guys dia perawan.. "Ucap Kai menatap tiga temannya yang sudah menatap Zi Tao penuh nafsu.

Zi Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tu-tunggu apa maksudnya? "Tanya Zi Tao.

"Tenang saja aku akan, em- tidak, kami akan membayarmu 20 juta won ya kau tahu lah berapa jatah uang yang diberikan orang tua kami untuk pelajar badung seperti kami, jadi ya kami membayarmu dengan uang yang kami kumpulkan jadi satu.. "Jelas Kai.

"A-apa? Jadi maksudmu ka-kalian berempat? "Zi Tao gemetar.

"Sudahlah Kai sepertinya langsung Fivesome mengasikan.. "Ucap Yongguk beserta Daehyun dan Dongwoo yang segera berjalan kearah Zi Tao.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Ahkkk lepas.. "Ucap Zi Tao kewalahan saat Dongwoo mendorongnya agar berbaring di kasur dan Daehyun yang menekan bahunya.

"Ja-jangan sialmmffhh "Ucapan Zi Tao terputus saat kai membungkam bibir Zi Tao dengan bibirnya.

'PLAK'

"Diam! "Bentak Kai setelah menampar pipi Zi Tao. Menyebabkan sudut bibir peach itu berdarah.

"Hiks.. lepashhhh ahhkkkk "Teriak Zi Tao saat Dongwoo meremas dadanya meyebabkan beberapa kancing kemejanya terlepas.

"Yongguk ja-jangan.. "

'SRET' Lengan kemeja Zi Tao robek akibat tarikan Yonguk.

Yongguk menghisap leher jenjang Zi Tao menciptakan beberapa Kiss mark disana.

Tangan Daehyun dan Dongwoo pun tak tinggal diam.

Mereka meremas dada Zi Tao dan mengelus paha Zi Tao yang terekspose karna roknya yang tersingkap.

'DUAK'

'BRAK'

Zi Tao menendang perut Kai yang sedang menindihinya.

'DUAK'

'PLAK'

Di tendangnya Wajah Yongguk dan ditamparnya pipi Daehyun.

"Bitch! Slut! Sialan kau! "Kesal Yongguk.

Zi Tao segera berlari menuju pintu keluar tanpa memperdulikan kemejanya yang sobek dan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan.

'BRAK'

Zi Tao membuka pintu yang untungnya tidak dikunci itu dengan kasar.

Zi Tao berlari di lorong kamar yang tersedia di diskotik, mencari letak tangga yang tadi dilewatinya.

Suara teriakan Kai dan juga teman-temannya yang sedang mengejar Zi Tao membuat kaki Zi Tao malah semakin lemas.

Sial dimana tangganya!

'BRUK'

Zi Tao menabrak seorang Pria yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu kamar.

Pria itu tinggi, Dewasa, rambutnya blonde, tatapan matanya tajam.

Untuk beberapa saat mata panda itu terpaku pada sosok dewasa dihadapannya.

Pria blonde itu hanya menatap Zi Tao bingung.

Zi Tao mengedarkan pandangannya, Sial!

"Kenapa jalannya buntu.. "Batin Zi Tao.

'Grep' Zi Tao meremas kerah jas Pria tinggi dihadapannya.

"Tu-tuan tolong aku! Me-mereka manawarku 20 juta won tapi aku akan dipakai bersama-sama to-tolong aku tuan hiks kumohon.. "

Pria itu menatap Zi Tao, dan ia mengerti terlihat jelas dari penampilan berantakan gadis di hadapnnya ini.

"Jalan buntu Sunbae... "Ucap Daehyun mengejek.

"Serahkan gadis itu paman, kami sudah membelinya.. "Ucap Yongguk.

Pria blonde itu melepaskan jas hitamnya dan di pakaikannya ke Bahu Zi Tao yang bergetar.

'GREP' Direngkuhnya bahu sempit Zi Tao ke dada bidang pria itu.

"Aku membayarnya 100 juta won, pergilah.. "

'DEG'

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Pria tinggi itu dan segera menarik Zi Tao melewati Kai dan teman-temannya yang menatapnya kesal.

"Sial! Gagal bermain dengan perawan! "kesal Dongwoo.

"Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan disekolah nanti.. "Lirih Yongguk.

Sementara teman-temannya menggerutu kesal karna ulah paman atau pria tinggi berambut blonde itu.

Kai malah menyuingkan sebuah Smirk setelah ia mengetahui siapa pria yang menolong Zi Tao.

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

* * *

Hehe aku lagi seneng waktu baca berita Exo sama One direction mau kesini *ketinggalan jaman. Aku bingung mau nonton yang mana, pegen nonton Exo juga sih soalnya aku pengen liat my baby panda hehe tapi masalahnya aku gak bisa nanyi korea dan lagu-lagunya Exo juga aku cuman bisanya english partnya aja -_- , entar aku kayak kambing congek dong disana karna diem aja gak tau apa-apa.

Oh ya gimana ceritanya?

Sorry kalo ada typo, ngetik sehari selese, dan no edit!

Suka gak?

Maaf kalo cerita-cerita saya macem sinetron dan hurt mulu kekeke.

Judul sama cerita juga kagak nyambung.

Soalnya aku bingung mau kasih judul apa -_-

Oke kalo gak suka aku bisa Dalete.

No Silent reader please.

Ayo Reviewnya buat pertimbangan aku ngelanjutin ini ff apa kagak hehe.

**TBC Or Dalete?**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Why?

Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt, Family, GS, etc.

Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao 18th (GS)

-Wu Yi Fan 40th

-Sehun 18th

-Kai 18th

-Luhan 4th

-Yue Li Yin 41 (OC) (Kris Wife)

-Other cast.

Rating :T +/ M

Leght :Chaptered.

Saya bikin GS karna ya biar lebih mendalami aja. Sebenernya saya mau peke Luhan/ Lay buat jadi Istrinya Kris tapi karna ya ada beberapa alasan yang bikin aku pake OC aja karna takutnya entar malah ada perseteruan(?) antara Kray, KrisTao, sama KrisHan Shiper.

Sekali lagi ini GS, Gender, sifat, Umur dan bentuk fisik disesuaikan sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Oke rata-rata cerita aku temanya emang Drama, Sinetron gitu. Kalo bosen dan gak suka silahkan klik tanda ( **X **) Close.

* * *

**~Summary~**

Zi Tao,18 tahun. Berkat kenekatannya menjual keperawanannya untuk biaya operasi ibunya, membuatnya bertemu Yi Fan pria single berusia 30 tahun, yang memberinya uang jutaan won untuk keperawanannya. Yi Fan yang awalnya hanya kasihan, berubah menjadi perhatian lebih, bahkan menjadikan Zi Tao gadis simpanan. Tapi bagaimana jika Yi Fan sebenarnya adalah pria berusia 40 tahun, bersetatus menikah dan memiliki anak?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yi Fan memegang stir mobil dan memijat dahinya yang masih sedikit pening akibat alkohol yang dikonsumsinya.

Yi Fan datang ke club malam ini untuk perayaan yang dibuat Chanyeol temannya yang naik jabatan.

Sebuah kamar dengan fasilitas karaoke dan beberapa minuman keras tersedia.

Yi Fan yang memang minum cukup banyak membuat kesadarannya sedikit hilang, dan sialnya saat kesadarannya kembali hanya ruangan kosong dan pesan dari Park Chanyeol yang berisi '_**Aku tidak membangunkanmu karna sepertinya kau mabuk berat, beristirahatlah aku sudah menyewa kamar ini sampai pagi'**_.

Yi Fan kesal saat membaca pesan dari teman idiotnya itu, dan segera memilih merapihkan jasnya dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Hingga seorang gadis berlari minta tolong kepadanya dan jadilah ia bersama gadis yang ia kira masih pelajar belasan tahun di mobil mewahnya.

Dilihatnya gadis yang duduk di samping kemudinya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Ia yang saat itu masih setengah sadar saat gadis itu menangis memohon bantuannya dengan pakaian yang sobek dan sudut bibir berdarah.

Yang ia ingat saat itu ada empat remaja laki-laki yang menyuruhnya menyerahkan gadis tinggi ini, tapi karna lampu yang cukup remang dan dirinya yang mash sedikit pusing, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah para remaja laki-laki itu.

Yi Fan kembali memijit keningnya, diliriknya gadis disampingnya, ternyata ia tertidur dengan posisi menunduk.

Yi Fan mendekat kearah gadis di samping kemudinya.

Di senderkannya kepala gadis itu di jok mobilnya, di pasangkan sabuk pengaman, dan dirapihkannya helaian rambut hitam panjangnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

Yi Fan tersenyum miris saat melihat sudut bibir kucing itu terdapat darah kering, beberapa kiss mark dan jangan lupakan bagian dada itu yang terekspos.

Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera merapihkan jas hitam miliknya yang digunakan gadis yang ternyata memiliki mata seperti panda ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan gadis ini, Yi Fan ingat tadi gadis ini mengatakan bahwa ia ditawar 20 juta won tetapi ia akan digunakan bersama-sama.

Dan sisi pahlawannya yang mucul dengan gamblang mengatakan akan membeli gadis ini 100 juta won, Great!.

Tunggu.. berarti gadis ini pelacur?

"Huffftt... anak jaman sekarang.. "Lirih Yi Fan dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mata elang itu sesekali melirik ke samping, dilihatnya gadis itu yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan.

Yi Fan yang bingung harus membawa ke mana gadis ini memutuskan membawanya ke apartemen pribadinya yang bahkan tidak ada kerabatnya yang mengetahui apartementnya.

"Nona.. bangunlah.. "Yi Fan menyenggol bahu Zi Tao.

"..."

"Nona... "

"enghh.. "Gadis itu melengguh dan membuka mata pandanya perlahan dan dilihatnya pria tampan yang tadi menolongnya ada dihadapannya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Eh- em tu- tuan, di- di mana ini? "Tanya Zi Tao.

"Apartement ku turunlah dan ikuti aku.. "Ucap Yi Fan dan segera keluar dari mobil diikuti Zi Tao.

"Lewat sini... "Seru Yi Fan saat melihat gadis itu hanya melamun.

Yi Fan menegok kebelakang dilihatnya gadis itu sedikit kusilitan berjalan dan apa lagi tanpa alas kaki.

"Maaf.. kubantu.. naiklah.. "Yi Fan berjongkok bermaksud menyuruh gadis itu naik ke punggungnya.

"Eh? "

"Cepatlah... "

Zi Tao yang bingung tapi dengan segera ia naik ke bahu tegap pria berwibawa di hadapannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartement Yi Fan bahkan hingga di dalam lift, sama sekali tak ada percakapan yang berlangsung.

Hingga mereka tiba di pintu bernomor 1260 lantai 17.

Yi Fan memasukan beberapa digit kata sandi, dan segera masuk.

Sesaat mata Zi Tao menatap takjub, ia tak pernah melihat hunian semewah ini.

Walau beberapa kali ia mengunjungi rumah teman-temannya yang kaya, tapi tidak semewah ini.

Yi Fan menurunkan Zi Tao di ranjang King size berlapis bed cover berwarana putih.

Lembut dan empuk sangat malah.

"Jadi nona muda.. "Yi Fan buka suara.

"Zi Tao tuan, 18 tahun "

"Ya Zi Tao, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi dan.. apa maksud 20 juta won itu? "

Sesaat Zi Tao terdiam.

"Aku butuh uang untuk operasi ibuku di China, dan aku menjual tubuhku, dia menawarku 20 juta won tapi ternyata ya tuan lihat sendiri bukan.. "jelas Zi Tao.

"Kau em maaf, kau pelacur? "Ucap Yi Fan.

Zi Tao terdiam, gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Tuan bisa beranggapan seperti itu... "Zi Tao tersenyum getir.

"Dan tu- tuan 100 juta itu... "

" Kau mau dipakai pria tua seperti ku? "tanya Yi Fan.

"Asal tuan memberiku uang yang cukup untuk operasi ibu, lagi pula aku kira tuan masih berumur 30 tahunan.. "Ucap Zi Tao menatap Yi Fan.

"Tu- tunggu atau tuan pria beristri? "Lanjut Zi Tao.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan, Kau benar umurku 30 tahun, dan aku single.. "

-Dusta.

Yi Fan suka kebohongan ini, dan bahagialah Yi Fan akan wajah dan tubuhnya yang awet muda.

"Tunggu.. em kenapa tarifmu mahal sekali bahkan remaja pria itu menawarmu 20 juta won.. "

"Aku masih perawan.. "Lirih Zi Tao.

"Darimana aku tahu? Bagaimana jika kau berbohong? "Ucap Yi Fan menatap Zi Tao tajam.

"Bayar aku sesuai harga pelacur jalanan.. "

Yi Fan tertegun, Gadis dihadapannya ini benar-benar berani.

"Kau mandilah.. kita bicarakan lagi nanti.. "Ucap Yi Fan.

Yi Fan memandang Zi Tao yang memasuki kamar mandi.

Yi Fan mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjangnya, ia tertegun dengan keberanian bocah itu.

Ya itu semua demi ibu gadis bocah itu, bahkan Yi Fan juga rela melakukan apapun demi ibunya.

Dan hal konyol yang Yi Fan lakukan setelah 100 juta won itu adalah, dia mengaku pria single berusia 30 tahun, great! Sesaat ia melupakan istri dan anaknya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu dari gadis itu yang membuatnya ya, Terhipnotis.

Hampir setengah jam Yi Fan menunggu gadis itu mandi, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Yakinkah ia akan bercinta dengan gadis itu?

'Ceklek'

Mendengar suara derit pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, Yi Fan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kaca itu.

'DEG'

Jantung Yi Fan semakin tak karuan saat gadis 18 tahun itu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kepala menunduk malu.

Tunggu.. gadis itu hanya menggunakan handuk yang bahkan tak sampai menutupi setengah pahanya, rambut hitam panjangnya yang basah, dan Yi Fan gila saat melihat gadis itu menggigit bibir Kissable itu gugup.

Sial! Yi Fan gugup!

Yi Fan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang gelagapan seperti ini! Bagaimana bisa ia jadi gelgapan hanya dengan melihat tubuh bocah yang bahkan masih 18 tahun itu.

Zi Tao melangkah mendekati Yi Fan dengan langkah gemetar.

"Tu- tuan.. "Ucap Zi Tao bergetar dan berdiri dihadapan Yi Fan yang menatapnya tajam.

"Shit! "Yi Fan mengacak surai pirangnya.

Zi Tao tersentak keget dan berjalan mundur.

Yi Fan berdiri, ia merogoh saku celana kantornya, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu ATM kepada Zi Tao.

"Ya? "Zi Tao bingung.

"Ini Terimalah, ada 100 juta won lebih untukmu, password nya 060211, kau gunakan untuk biaya ibumu dan kebutuhanmu... "Ucap Yi Fan.

Yi Fan meraih Jasnya yang tergeletak di ranjangnya, memakainya dan merapihkan dasinya.

Di liriknya jam yang ada di meja nakasnya pukul 02.30 dini hari.

"Tu.. tuan.. "

"Aku tertegun dengan keberanianmu bocah, dan aku menghargai itu. Untuk saat ini kau cukup mematuhi apa yang aku perintahkan! Kau bisa gunakan kemaja putih yang ada dilemari itu untuk kau sekolah, dan jangan pernah pergi meninggalkan apartement ini selain jam sekolah dan tanpa perintahku! Dan jangan sampai ada kerabatmu yang tahu tentang apartement ini! Kau mengerti? "Jelas Yi Fan sambil merapihkan dasinya.

"Y- ya aku mengerti "

"Aku pergi... "

'BLAM'

Setelah kepergian Yi Fan, Zi Tao segera menundukan diranjang King Size ini.

Tuan Wu sangat baik kebadanya, bahkan ia memberikan uang jutaan won itu tanpa menyentuhnya.

Tapi.. tunggu dulu kenapa Zi Tao tidak boleh pergi dari sini? Apa tuan Wu bermaksud menjadikannya tahanan?

Zi Tao melamun, pikirannya membayangkan saat Tuan Wu menolongnya.

Tuan Wu itu dewasa, dia tampan dan berwibawa, tatapan matanya membuat jantung Zi Tao bergetar.

Zi Tao merasa pipinya tiba-tiba memanas.

"Aigo.. tuan Wu tampan sekali... "Ucap Zi Tao sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Hufttt... "Gadis panda itu menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, Ia ingat tas Guccinya ia tinggalkan di tempat penitipan umum di pinggir jalan.

Membuatnya harus kembali ketempat itu besok pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Dahi Zi Tao berkerut, mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan Kai dan gengnya.

"Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Semoga besok aku tak bertemu dengannya... "Lirih Zi Tao.

Mulai bosok Zi Tao akan selalu berangkat lebih awal dan menyembuyikan dirinya di perpustakaan saat jam istirahat. Karna hal seperti itu adalah hal pantangan yang dilakukan Kai dan teman-temannya. Dan beruntung Kai dan Zi Tao tidak sekelas.

**~000~**

Yi Fan sampai di kediamannya pukul tiga pagi, keadaan rumahnya sangat sepi.

Bahkan lampu kamarnya tidak menyala.

Yi Fan menghembuskan nafasnya lega karna sepertinya Istrinya masih terlelap.

'KLEK' Lampu kamar itu menyala.

"Ka- kau belum tidur? "Ucap Yi Fan sedikit gugup karna melihat sang istri yang berdiri didekat saklar lampu.

"Dari mana? Tak biasanya kau pulang menjelang pagi! Paling lambat juga jam 12 malam! "Maki Li Yin istrinya.

"Aku ada lembur dan setelah itu merayakan pesta Chanyeol yang naik jabatan... "Ucap Yi Fan, well dia tidak bohong kan –sedikit.

"Hanya itu? Kau ini bagaimana.. bukankah kau berjanji menemani Lulu nonton film animasi kesayangannya di bioskop... "Ucap Li Yin sambil membantu Yi Fan melepaskan kancing kemejanya.

"Aku janji akan mengajak Lulu ke bioskop, tapi tidak sekarang, kau tahu aku sibuk.. "Alibi Yi Fan.

Li Yin mengusap rahang tegas suaminya, perlahan wajah cantik Li Yin mendekat ke wajah tampan Yi Fan.

'SRET' Yi Fan menghindar.

"Aku lelah Li.. "Ucap Yi Fan, kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan tubuh tegapnya. Meninggalkan Li Yin yang masih mematung.

Li Yi bingung tak biasanya Yi Fan menolak sentuhannya.

Li Yin yang tak mau berfikir macam-macam, menggelangkan kepalanya dan segera menuju ranjangnya, merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Yi Fan.

**~000~**

Zi Tao berangkat pagi-pagi sekali menuju sekolahnya, bahkan gerbangpun baru dibuka.

Setelah mengambil tasnya, gadis itu segera menuju sekolahnya.

Rambut panjangnya yang selalu ia kucir kuda saat sekolah, kini ia gerai untuk menutupi bercak-bercak keunguan itu di leher jenjangnya.

Zi Tao bahkan mengenakan kacamata yang ia temukan di laci meja Yi Fan untuk menyamarkan dirinya dari pandangan gerombolan Kai.

Kemeja putih yang ia gunakan adalah milik Yi Fan, pantas saja kebesaran. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada kemejanya yang kekecilan itu yang bahkan sudah sobek akibat ulah Yongguk.

Zi Tao kira hanya dia satu-satunya murid yang sudah datang, tapi dugaanya salah.

Baekhyun teman sebangkunya sudah duduk manis di kursinya.

Pandangan mata gadis itu berbinar saat melihat Zi Tao memasuki kelas.

"PUJI TUHAN ZI TAO! Syukurlah kau juga berangkat pagi... berikan tugas matematika itu sekarang juga. Aku belum mengerjakan! "Baekhyun langsung berteriak.

Zi Tao mengerenyit bingung, namun setelah itu bibir peach itu terlihat menahan tawa.

"Pfftt... "

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau kenapa eoh? "Kesal Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau berangkat pagi hanya untuk mencontek tugas matematika? Aigo.. mangkanya kalau pelajaran jangan sibuk dandan, tugas itu baru dikumpulkan minggu depan Baekie.. "Jelas Zi Tao.

"DEMI APA! Kenapa dunia ini sungguh kejam?! Kau tahu Zi? Bahkan aku mandi pukul lima pagi hanya untuk berangkat sepagi ini! Tapi ternyata? Ahk sial! "Ucap Baekhyun sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

Setelahnya Zi Tao dan Baekhyun bercanda, kedua gadis cantik itu sibuk bercerita sambil tertawa.

Hingga kehadiran orang ketiga di kelas itu, membuat keduanya berhenti berbincang.

"Pagi Sehun... "Sapa Baekhyun ramah.

"Pagi Zi Tao.. dan Baekhyun.. "Balas Sehun berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Yak! Kau ini bagaimana! Aku yang mengucapkan salam kenapa malah Zi Tao yang kau beri salam pertama! " Protes Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Hai Zi tumben pakai kacamata, kau cantik dengan rambut digerai seperti itu, dan.. em.. kemejamu kebesaran, baru? "Sehun menatap Zi Tao teliti.

"Ah.. em i-iya.. "Jawab Zi Tao.

"Wah wah! Pangeran ini hanya banyak bicara untuk Zi Tao. Kau bahkan sangat teliti dengan penampilan Zi Tao, so sweet perhatian sekali... "Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda.

Sehun menatap Zi Tao, gadis cantik itu menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Kau kan tak pernah lepas dari pandanganku Zi.. " Goda Sehun.

"Ah n- nde? "Zi Tao mendongakan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum manis, tampan sekali membuat pipi Zi Tao memerah.

"Pipimu merah Zi.. "Ucap Sehun.

Zi Tao segera menundukan lagi kepalanya, kenapa Sehun suka sekali menggodanya?.

Padahal dengan murid lain Sehun sangat dingin.

**~000~**

Sepanjang pelajaranpun fikiran Zi Tao tidak fokus.

Ibu, Tuan Wu, dan sialnya gerombolan Kai masih berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Zi Tao mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sehun tersenyum geli memperhatikan tingkah laku Zi Tao.

Sepertinya Gadis itu terlihat sedang banyak fikiran, tapi entah kenapa semua yang dilakukan Zi Tao terlihat manis di mata Sehun.

Sehun kembali terkikik geli saat melihat Zi Tao mengacak rambutnya.

Dan..

'DEG' Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sehun tersenyum manis menatap Zi Tao yang memang duduk di barisan belakang, sedangkan dirinya barisan kedua dari depan.

Zi Tao membalas tersenyum malu, lalu menundukan kepalanya.

Sehun kembali terkikik, gadis panda ini senang sekali menundukan kepalanya.

'KRING... 'Hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

Zi Tao gadis itu tergesa-gesa berlari menuju perpustakaan sebelum gerombolan bajingan itu keluar dari kelas.

Zi Tao sedikit berlari menuju perpustakaan yang memang berada di samping taman belakang sekolahnya.

Sesekali bahu Zi Tao menabrak beberapa siswa yang baru saja keluar dari kelas. Menyebabkan dirinya terkena makian.

Zi Tao berlari sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru lorong menuju perpustakaan.

Syukurlah masih sepi, karna ya memang tak banyak murid yang berminat menghabiskan waktu di tempat buku-buku kusam itu.

'BRUK'

Dahi Zi Tao menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

'DEG'

"Kau fikir aku bodoh? Aku sengaja tidak mengikuti pelajaran hanya untuk mencegatmu yang sudah ku tebak akan menuju tempat laknat ini.. "Ucap Kai.

Kaki Zi Tao bergetar. Apa lagi dilihatnya Daehyun, Yongguk dan Dongwoo juga berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kau lihat wajahku yang kau tendang ini! Brengsek! "Maki Yongguk sambil menunjuk sudut pipinya yang terdapat luka lebam.

"Kau juga harus membayar hutangmu! Kami menagih tubuhmu bitch! "Giliran Daehyun memaki Zi Tao.

Kaki gemetar itu berjalan mundur, hingga seseorang menggenggam tangannya keras.

"Kita seret saja ke gudang.. " Dongwoo meremas pergelangan tangan Zi Tao.

Zi Tao ingin memberontak tapi bibirnya segera dibungkam tangan Daehyun dan tubuhnya ditarik Yongguk.

"Berengsek! Apa yang kalian lakukan... "Ucap seseorang membuat Kai dan gerombolannya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Se- sehun.. "Lirih Zi Tao.

"Cih! Mau sok pahlawan hah?! "Kesal Kai saat melihat Sehun berdiri angkuh dengan tanggannya yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

'SRET' Ditariknya Zi Tao dari genggaman Dongwoo hingga Zi Tao terjatuh dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? "Ucap Sehun datar. Sedangkan Zi Tao menyembunyikan tubuh gemetarnya di belakang bahu tegap Sehun.

"Apa urusanmu! "balas Yongguk.

"Kau seharusnya tahu Kai! Apapun tentang Zi Tao itu urusanku! "Ucap Sehun.

"Kau mengaku menyukainya tapi kau bahkan tak tahu dia menjual keperawananya pada ku hanya karna 20 juta won.. "Kai menyingkan sudut bibirnya.

Sehun terkejut, di tatapnya Zi Tao yang gemetar di belakang tubuhnya.

Sehun menatap Zi Tao tajam bermaksud meminta penjelasan. Tapi wajah Zi Tao malah semakin pucat.

"Ya walaupun gagal aku menikmatinya, eh tapi tunggu dulu bukankah paman tua itu menawarmu 100 juta won? Wah kau pasti sudah tidak perawan lagi sekarang.. "Smirk di bibir Kai semakin lebar.

Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Zi Tao, namja tampan itu menatap Zi Tao penuh selidik.

Di sibakkannya rambut hitam Zi Tao yang tergerai, dan benar saja terdapat banyak kiss mark di leher jenjang Zi Tao.

"Itu hasil karyaku.. mungkin karya paman itu ada dibagian lain tubuhnya, telanjangi saja jika ingin melihat.. "ejek Yongguk.

"benarkah ? Semurahan itukah dirimu? "Sehun meremas pergelangan tangan Zi Tao, membuat gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"Kenapa tidak kau tawarkan saja tubuhmu padaku?! "Tatapan Sehun semakin tajam. Sedangkan Zi Tao masih menunduk ketakutan.

"JAWAB AKU PELACUR! " Bentak Sehun.

'BRUK' Didorongnya bahu tegap Sehun hingga namja itu mundur beberapa langkah dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Zi Tao.

"TUTUP MULUTMU! KAU TAK PUNYA HAK APAPUN TENTANGKU!.. "Teriak Zi Tao.

Gadis itu berjalan mundur menjauhi Sehun, Kai dan gerombolannya.

"..." Sehun terdiam.

"Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu bersikap baik lagi pada pelacur sepertiku... Sehun-ssi.. "

Setelah mengucapkan itu Zi Tao segera berlari meninggalkan lima namja itu.

'BRAK' Ditendangnya Pot yang ada dihadapan Sehun.

"SIAL! BRENGSEK! INI SEMUA KARNAMU! "Sehun memaki Kai dan segera pergi.

Sedangkan Kai, namja berkulit Tan itu hanya tersenyum miring.

**~000~**

Zi Tao berlari menuju ruang konseling.

Zi Tao ingat, hari ini adalah jadwal Konselor favoritnya.

Ya, Seoul International High School memang langsung menggunakan jasa Konselor ternama.

Zi Tao sudah terbiasa mengkonsultasikan masalahnya pada konselor yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tua keduanya.

Ini hari selasa, dan jadwal Konselor itu dimulai tepat saat jam istirahat.

Zi Tao selalu nyaman menceritakan masalahnya, konselor itu selalu memberikan saran yang cukup membuat Zi Tao senang. Bahkan sang Konselor juga salah satu donatur di Sekolahnya untuk membiayai siswa beasiswa macam dirinya.

Zi Tao mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu.

"Masuk.. "Respon dari dalam.

Zi Tao melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang konseling. Sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan sang Konselor mengingat memang jam istirahat tinggal 15 menit lagi.

"Kau Zi Tao.. duduklah.. "Konselor itu tersenyum ramah.

Zi Tao menundukan dirinya dihadapan sang Konselor.

"Hiks... hiks... "Zi Tao menagis.

"Ka- kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? "Konselor itu menatap bingung gadis di hadapannya.

"Boleh aku cerita? "Lirih Zi Tao.

Konselor itu menangguk.

"Aku butuh uang, untuk biaya operasi Ibu... dan malam itu aku berbuat nekat dengan menjual tubuhku.. "Ucap Zi Tao.

'DEG' Konselor itu termenung, tangannya menggenggam tangan Zi Tao bermaksud menenangkan remaja dihadapannya.

"Seorang namja menawar keperawananku 20 juta won, tapi ternyata aku akan digunakan beramai-ramai... "Jelas Zi Tao, Zi Tao sengaja tak menyebutkan identitas Kai, sama saja dia cari mati.

"Aku melarikan diri dan hiks.. seorang pria menolongku dia mengatakan pada namja-namja itu akan membeliku 100 juta won.. "

"Dan Kau? "Konselor itu bertanya.

"Tidak.. sampai sekarang aku masih perawan.. "Jelas Zi Tao.

"Pria itu baik, dia dewasa, bahkan dia menyerahkan kartu ATM nya dengan jumlah uang yang lebih, tapi dia tak menyentuhku malam itu. Tapi aku tak diperbolehkan pergi dari apartementnya.. jujur aku bingung... "Jelas Zi Tao, entah kenapa setiap ia mengingat Tuan Wu jantungnya berdebar.

Konselor itu mengusap tangan Zi Tao.

"Kau jangan berbuat nekat seperti itu lagi... tapi aku mengerti fikiran remaja yang masih labil sepertimu, apa lagi ini menyangkut ibumu... "Diusapnya rambut panjang Zi Tao.

"Kau bertanyalah apa yang pria itu inginkan.. minta kejelasannya.. jika ia benar akan menyentuhmu, tolaklah... kembalikan uangnya, aku bisa membantumu soal biaya ibumu... "Saran itu terucap dari wanita cantik itu.

"Lain kali.. jika kau menemukan sebuah keputusan yang sulit, konsultasikan padaku.. Kau sudah aku anggap seperti anakku sendiri Zi Tao.. "Wanita cantik itu tersenyum manis

Zi Tao menatap sang konselor, gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya, dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Gadis 18 tahun itu terseyum lembut, membalas senyum wanita dewasa di hadapannya.

"Kau yang terbaik nyonya Li Yin... "

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

* * *

Gimana? Berubung ide lagi berkeliaran di otak aku jadinya aku update kilat deh hehe.

Gimana Chap ini? Jelek kah?

Yang berharap NC hehe sebar ya sayang, entar kalo langsung NC'an gak kerasa feel sinetronnya(?)

kalo ada typo maaf no edit!

Makasih yang udah Review.

_**ruixi, ShinJiWoo920202 , NajikaAlamanda, MimiTao, vhenaodult94, AulChan12 , Dandeliona96, unghyema, tomatocherry, Isnaeni love sungmin, Afifa Han , devimalik , DahsyatNyaff, driccha , MissYifanCho **__**.**_

Maaf yang gak kesebut, makasih juga bagi yang udah Follow dan fav.

Oke kalo gak suka aku bisa Dalete.

No Silent reader please.

Ayo Reviewnya biar aku semangat!

Kalo responnya banyak kan aku juga semangat buant ngetik Chap selanjutnya.

Kalo Reviewnya memuaskan akan aku usahakan Update cepet.

Monggo di = Review =

**TBC Or Dalete?**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Why?

Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt, Family, GS, etc.

Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao 18th (GS)

-Wu Yi Fan 40th

-Sehun 18th

-Kai 18th

-Luhan 4th

-Yue Li Yin 41 (OC) (Kris Wife)

-Other cast.

Rating :T +/ M

Leght :Chaptered.

Saya bikin GS karna ya biar lebih mendalami aja. Sebenernya saya mau peke Luhan/ Lay buat jadi Istrinya Kris tapi karna ya ada beberapa alasan yang bikin aku pake OC aja karna takutnya entar malah ada perseteruan(?) antara Kray, KrisTao, sama KrisHan Shiper.

Sekali lagi ini GS, Gender, sifat, Umur dan bentuk fisik disesuaikan sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Oke rata-rata cerita aku temanya emang Drama, Sinetron gitu. Kalo bosen dan gak suka silahkan klik tanda ( **X **) Close.

* * *

**~Summary~**

Zi Tao,18 tahun. Berkat kenekatannya menjual keperawanannya untuk biaya operasi ibunya, membuatnya bertemu Yi Fan pria single berusia 30 tahun, yang memberinya uang jutaan won untuk keperawanannya. Yi Fan yang awalnya hanya kasihan, berubah menjadi perhatian lebih, bahkan menjadikan Zi Tao gadis simpanan. Tapi bagaimana jika Yi Fan sebenarnya adalah pria berusia 40 tahun, bersetatus menikah dan memiliki anak?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berkulit pucat itu mengacak surai coklatnya kasar, kepalanya sesekali ia benturkan pada stir mobilnya.

Sehun merutuki dirinya dan mulut sadisnya.

Berkat mulutnya itu Zi Tao kini pasti marah dan tak akan mau mengenalnya lagi.

Ucapan Kai kembali terlintas di otaknya.

Sehun yang selalu memperhatikan Zi Tao, Zi Tao tak pernah lepas dari pandangan matanya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu Zi Tao bisa berbuat senekat itu hanya untuk uang.

Oke Sehun mengerti pasti Zi Tao melakukan itu ada alasannya.

Tapi kenapa Sehun yang selalu memperhatikan Zi Tao dari jauh harusnya mengerti jika gadis yang disukainya sedang ada masalah.

"SIAL! " Maki sehun memukul kemudinya.

Seharusnya Sehun tahu, Zi Tao adalah gadis labil yang sangat mudah merubah moodnya, bahkan ekspresinya.

Walaupun Zi Tao punya masalah yang beratpun tak akan terlihat di wajahnya yang lugu itu.

Karna walaupun Zi Tao menangis dan sefrustasi apapun wajah panda malah terlihat menggemaskan.

Emosi Zi Tao yang sangat labil, Sehun tahu Zi Tao bisa berubah moodnya tiba-tiba.

Terkadang ia terlihat marah, tapi setelah itu gadis panda itu akan tertawa.

Bahkan Sehun berani menjamin bahwa emosi Zi Tao lebih labil dari pada para adik kelas tingkat satu.

Sehun kembali mengingat smirk yang disuingkan Kai.

Kenapa hubungannya dan Kai seperti ini sekarang?

Padahal mereka dulu bersahabat baik.

Hingga Sehun menghancurkan semuanya.

_**Flashback**_

Ya, Kai memang dari dulu sudah nakal. Tapi hanya sekedar kenakalan remaja biasa, tidak seperti sekarang. Bahkan Kai berani meminum alkohol dan bermain perempuan.

Saat itu mereka masih tingkat satu senior high school, Kai jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo tetangga Sehun yang sudah duduk dibangku kuliah.

Kai sering kerumah Sehun untuk main bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun sudah menganggap Kai dan Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri.

Kai sering menitipkan surat berisi kata-kata Cinta untuk Kyungsoo yang Kai titipkan kepada Sehun.

Namun Sehun yang memang juga suka kepada Kyungsoo malah menyalin surat cinta Kai dengan tulisannya serta namanya yang Sehun tulis dibagian bawah surat.

Sehun selalu menerima surat yang Kai titipkan, namun Sehun akan menyalinya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo atas namanya.

Sehun memanfaatkan Kai, karna memang Sehun yang tak pandai membuat kata-kata puitis.

Hingga Kai yang mulai curiga, karna setiap mereka bermain bersama-sama Kyungsoo tetap memperlakukan Kai seperti biasa.

Kai memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan pendapat Kyungsoo tentang surat-surat yang selama ini Kai kirimkan.

Namun jawaban Kyungsoo adalah **'Aigoo, selama ini Sehun yang mengirimkan surat padaku, tak kusangkan anak itu sangat romantis. Kenapa kau juga tidak mengirimkan surat seperti Sehun padaku Kai-ya? Oh iya Sehun bilang anak nakal sepertimu mana bisa menulis surat puitis, berhentilah jadi anak nakal Kai-ya, mulailah belajar dengan baik, Oke. '**

Ke-esokan harinya Kai langsung berlari menuju lapangan basket menemui Sehun.

Namja Tan itu memasang ekspresi marah, saat menuju lapangan basket Kai bertemu dengan Yongguk dan kedua temannya.

"Ini milik si Albino itu, aku melihatnya membuang amplop ini ke tempat sampah. Tapi aku melihat ada namamu di dalamnya "Yongguk menyerahkan amplop merah muda itu kepada Kai.

Kai meremas amplop itu, dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat diikuti Yongguk dan teman-temannya.

Sesampainya di lapangan basket Kai melihat Sehun sedang merapihkan tas ranselnya.

'BRUK'

"BRENGSEK! BAJINGAN! SAHABAT MACAM APA KAU! "Maki Kai menatap Sehun yang memegang pipinya kesakitan.

"A- apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memukulku? "Tanya Sehun tak terima.

'SRET' Dilemparnya amplop merah mudah itu kewajah Sehun.

"Apa maksudnya ini?! Kau membuangnya dan meyalin nya?! Jadi selama ini kau menusuku dari belakang?! Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau juga menyukai Kyungsoo nona?! "Kesal Kai sambil menarik kerah seragam basket Sehun.

"Aku menyukai Kyungsoo nona dari dulu! Kau yang tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupan kami! "Balas Sehun.

"Hei ayolah kita biasa bersaing secara Sehat, tidak seperti ini! "

"Cih secara sehat eoh? Tidak Kai, _**Aku tak akan rela Kyungsoo nona berpacaran dengan anak brandal sepertimu!**_ "

Kai mematung, jadi apa arti persahabatan mereka selama ini jika sahabatmu sendiri menganggapmu berandalan.

Yongguk berjalan merangkul bahu Kai,

"Clam down bro, kita buktikan bahwa bradal seperti kita lebih terhormat dari pada orang picik itu.. "Ucap Yongguk menatap Sehun remeh.

**FlashBack End**

Sehun tersenyum getir mengingat semua itu, bahkan Kyungsoo gadis yang diperubutkan Kai dan Sehun kini sudah menikah dan bahagia dengan suaminya.

Sehun kembali mengacak rambutnya, mulut pedasnya itu memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Setelah Kai, Kini Zi Tao gadis yang ia sukai dan selalu Sehun perhatikan.

**~000~**

Zi Tao duduk menekukkan lututnya di depan pintu apartement tuan Wu.

Tangan gadis itu gemetar memegang ponsel dan kartu ATM Yi Fan.

Saat pulang sekolah Zi Tao menerima telfon dari adiknya.

Adiknya menangis-nangis dan mengatakan bahwa kondisi ibunya semakin buruk jika tidak segera operasi.

Zi Tao yang bingung tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu berlari menuju ATM terdekat dan mengirimkan uang 70 juta won untuk biaya operasi ibunya.

Kini Zi Tao menunduk di depan kamar dilantai 17 itu.

Zi Tao merutuki dirinya yang memang tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya untuk berfikir panjang.

Gadis itu menarik nafasnya dalam mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Baru saja tadi pagi ia berkonsultasi dengan Nyonya Li Yin.

Nyonya Li Yin mengatakan bahwa beliau siap membantu Zi Tao soal biaya operasi ibunya.

Tapi Zi Tao terlalu banyak hutang budi kepada Nyonya Li Yin.

Nyonya Li Yin adalah Donatur terbesar di Seoul International highschool untuk membantu siswa-siswa beasiswa seperti dirinya.

Itu sama saja kan selama ini nyonya Li Yin yang membiayai sekolahnya yang tidak biasa dibilang murah itu.

Bahkan untuk biaya sewa flatnya bulan lalu, dengan baik hati nyonya Li Yin membayarkannya.

Apa Zi Tao juga harus meminta bantuan Nyonya Li Yin untuk membayarkan operasi Ibunya?

Tidak! Walaupun beliau akan dengan senang hati membantu Zi Tao, tapi Zi Tao tidak mau.

Terlalu banyak hutang budinya kepada Nyonya Li Yin.

Zi Tao menghapus air matanya yang menetes.

Tidak, keputusan Zi Tao untuk menggunakan uang tuan Wu tidak salah.

Zi Tao tidak peduli bila ia memang harus menyerahkan keperawanannya.

Bukankah senjak malam itu Zi Tao juga sudah menganggap dirinya pelacur, jadi apa salahnya jika ia memang benar-benar akan tidur dengan Tuan Wu.

Lagipula tuan Wu itu baik, Tuan Wu menghormatinya yang rendah ini, bahkan Tuan Wu mengucapkan maaf dulu sebelum bertanya apa dirinya pelacur atau bukan.

Persetan dengan keperawanannya untuk suaminya kelak, toh belum tentu suaminya kelak masih perjaka di masa seperti ini.

"Yang kau lakukan kali ini benar Zi Tao, ini yang terbaik.. "Ucapnya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat kaki panjang berdiri di hadapan Zi Tao yang sedang meringkuk di lantai.

Zi Tao mendongakan kepalanya, ternyata Tuan Wu.

Tuan Wu kali ini menggunakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu, sangat cocok di tubuh probosionalnya.

Tuan Wu selalu terlihat tampan, dewasa dan sangat berwibawa di mata Zi Tao.

"Kau menungguku dari tadi? Sekarang bahkan sudah pukul delapan malam, kenapa tidak masuk saja password nya sama dengan kartu ATM.. "Ucap Yi Fan sambil memasukan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka pintu apartementnya.

Zi Tao mengikuti Yi Fan di belakang memasuki apartement mewah itu.

Yi Fan berdiri di sisi ranjangnya, tanggan kekar itu membuka jasnya dan dasi yang bertengger di kerah kemejanya.

"Tu- tuan.. "Ucap Zi Tao lirih.

"Ya? " Jawab Yi Fan sambil melepaskan kemeja hitamnya.

"A- aku sudah menggunakan uang anda 70 juta won untuk dikirimkan ke ibu.. " Jelas Zi Tao.

"Baguslah, semoga operasi ibumu lancar.. "

"Tu- tuan.. "

"Aku mandi dulu, setelah itu kau, dan kita bicarakan lagi nanti... "Ucap Yi Fan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Zi Tao mendudukan dirinya lesu di atas ranjang.

Gadis itu masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, tentu saja pakaiannya masih berada di flat kecilnya.

"Huffttt "Dihembuskannya nafasnya kasar.

Nanti Zi Tao harus segera meminta kejelasan tentang 100 juta won itu dah apa yang diinginkan Tuan Wu.

Tapi bukankah alasan uang 100 juta won itu karna tubuhnya? Jadi sudah jelas bukan?

Tapi Zi Tao bingung harus memulai pembicaraan bagaimana.

'Tuan Wu, karna aku sudah menggunakan uang itu sekarang kau boleh menyentuhku'

Atau.

'Malam ini aku milikmu... '

"Tidak! " lirih Zi Tao mengacak rambut panjangnya.

"iueww, itu terdengar menjijikan... "lanjut Zi Tao.

'CEKLEK' Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, terlihat Tuan Wu yang kini hanya mengenakan kaus hitam tipis dan celana training pendek dan tetap saja tampan.

Rambut pirang itu basah menimbukan kesan errr... sexy dimata Zi Tao.

"Kau mandilah.. "Ucap Yi Fan membuyarkan lamunan Zi Tao.

Zi Tao segera melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Zi Tao membersihkan tubuhnya sengat telaten, dia harus wangi dan bersih, jangan kecewakan Tuan Wu.

"Hahah.. aku benar-benar seperti pelacur.. "Zi Tao mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Zi Tao keuar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan balutan handuk yang terlalu pendek ditubunya.

Tapi dilihatnya sepertinya Tuan Wu sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

"Aku menginap di rumah Chanyeol malam ini, ada yang harus kami selesaikan untuk besok "

"... "

"Benar, sampaikan salam ku pada Lulu bye... "Yi Fan mengakhiri sambungan itu.

Yi Fan kaget saat melihat Zi Tao beridiri di samping ranjangnya hanya dengan menggunakan handuk, lagi...

Seakan mengerti tatapan panda itu yang penuh tanda tanya, Yi Fan menjawab.

"Itu ibuku dia sangat cerewet, aku terpaksa bohong karna ya kau tahu kan tak ada yang tahu tentang apartemnt ini, dan Lulu dia keponakanku, sudah ku angga seperti anakku sendiri "Jelas Yi Fan.

Bagus kau bisa jadi aktor yang hebat Yi Fan.

"Oh iya tadi aku sempat membelikan baju tidur untukmu, aku tak tahu pas untukmu atau tidak yang jelas itu lebih baik daripada kau tidur mengenakan handuk itu.. "Ucap Yi Fan.

Zi Tao menunduk malu.

Yi Fan menyerahkan kantung belanja itu pada Zi Tao, Zi Taopun segera menuju kamar mandi dan menggunakannya.

Di tatapnya pantulan dirinya di depan kaca besar kamar mandi Yi Fan.

Tidak! Ini bukan baju tidur, ini gaun tidur.

Bahkan punggung dan bahunya terekspos karna hanya sebuah tali spageti agar baju itu menggantung di tubuhnya.

Gaun ini berwarna merah hati, yang bahkan cungklang di tubuhnya yang tinggi ini.

Zi Tao kembali memandang dirinya, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa tubuhnya dapat terlihat se-sexy ini.

Zi Tao melangkah keluar dengan malu-malu.

Yi Fan yang sedang duduk dengan memainkan ponselnya kembali dibuat kaget dengan penampilan Zi Tao.

Lihatlah gaun itu yang bahkan tak menutupi separuh paha mulus Zi Tao.

Dan bahu sexynya yang terekspos.

Yi Fan bahkan yakin Zi Tao tidak menggunakan bra, karna ia tak membelikan Zi Tao bra. Tentu saja karna Yi Fan tak tahu ukuran dada gadis 18 tahun itu.

Yi Fan berusaha tidak terlihat gugup, oh ayolah kenapa ia seperti gadis yang akan menghadapi malam pertama?

Yi Fan bodoh, kenapa dia malah membelikan gaun tidur itu sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh Li Yin, padahal jelas-jelas Zi Tao lebih tinggi dari Li Yin.

Yi Fan terdiam berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya, setelah membaik Yi Fan kembali memasang wajah berwibawanya.

"Duduklah disini.. "Ucap Yi Fan menepuk sebelah ranjang tampat ia duduk.

Dengan malu Zi Tao mendaratkan bokongnya di samping Yi Fan.

"Tu- tuan sebelumnya saya berterimakasih atas uang itu.. "Ucap Zi Tao.

"Dan soal alasan uang itu saya apa anda.. "Ucap Zi Tao menundukan kepalanya, ia tak berani menatap mata elang pria dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu kan atas dasar apa aku memberikan uang itu padamu.. "Jawab Yi Fan.

"Hiks... "Zi Tao terisak, bodoh kenapa kau menangis Zi Tao

Yi Fan bingung, tangan kekar itu menarik dagu Zi Tao untuk menatapnya.

"Maaf, jika kau belum siap kita bisa melakukannya kapan-kapan... "Ucap Yi Fan.

"Ta- tapi.. "

"Kau ingat apa yang aku bicarakan tadi pagi? "Tanya Yi Fan, Zi Taopun mengangguk.

"Tinggallah disini, pindahkan semua barang-barangmu ke sini.. "

"Aku mungkin terlihat seperti pria hidung belang, tapi em- jujur aku tertarik padamu.. "Jelas Yi Fan.

"Tinggalah disini setidaknya itu lebih baik, aku akan menjamin kehidupanmu... "lanjut Yi Fan.

"Ta- tapi ke- kenapa? "

"Anggap saja itu yang aku minta sebelum aku menyentuhmu, dan uang itu aku tak mempermasalahkannya, dan bukankah sudah aku bilang aku tertarik pada bocah sepertimu Zi Tao.. "Yi Fan menyentil dahi Zi Tao.

"Te- terimakasih gege.. "ucap Zi Tao.

"hm? Ge- gege? "Tanya Yi Fan.

"Iya, aku rasa terlalu tua jika aku memanggil Tuan, lagipula gege masih terlihat muda.. "Ucap Zi Tao malu-malu.

"Maaf, em.. bo-bolehkah... ya aku menyentuhmu bagaimanapun juga aku pria dewasa yang normal, aku janji tidak akan melakukan itu sebelum kau siap.. "Ucap Yi Fan hati-hati.

"Emm.. "Gumam Zi Tao mengangguk malu.

Tangan Yi Fan menarik Tengkuk Zi Tao untuk mendekat padanya.

'CHU'

Bibir itu bertemu, halus sekali hanya ada tekanan-tekanan sangat lembut.

Perlahan bibir tebal Yi Fan melumat bibir peach itu, Yi Fan memperlakukan Zi Tao sangat hati-hati.

Ia tak mau menyakiti gadis belia di hadapannya.

Perlahan gigi Yi Fan menggigit bibir peach itu lembut.

Zi Tao mengerti, belahan bibir Zi Tao terbuka untuk menyambut lidah hangat Yi Fan.

Perlahan Yi Fan membaringakn tubuh ramping Zi Tao di ranjang king sizenya tanpa melepaskan tautan lembut itu.

Yi Fan berada di atas tubuh Zi Tao yang kini mengalungkan lengannya di lehernya.

Sebelah tangan Yi Fan ia gunakan untuk menyanggah tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh gadis di bawahnya.

"enghhh... "Suara lengguhan Zi Tao sesekali terdengar.

Yi Fan merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya setiap mendengar desahan halus Zi Tao.

Yi Fan bahkan merasa ini seperti melam pertamanya.

Lidah mereka masih menari di mulut hangat Zi Tao, bunyi kecipak terdengar merdu di kamar ini.

Saliva keduanya menyatu, perlahan Yi Fan menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Zi Tao.

"Anghh gegehh gelihh... "Desah Zi Tao, dan sialnya Yi Fan selalu gila mendengar lengguhan Zi Tao.

Yi Fan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Zi Tao.

Mengesap leher putih itu, hingga menimbulkan beberpa kiss mark disama.

"Enghh.. cu-cukup jangan banyak-banyak.. "Desah Zi Tao meremas surai pirang Yi Fan.

Yi Fanpun menghentikan acara membuat tanda merah itu, dan memandang wajah Zi Tao dengan mata panda itu yang kini menatapnya sayu.

"Geli ya? "Tanya Yi Fan masih berada di atas tubuh Zi Tao.

"Em... "Zi Tao mengangguk, gadis panda itu kini memerah sempurna well Yi Fan bahkan memperlakukannya bukan sebagai pelacur.

Yi Fan bangkit dari tubuh Zi Tao.

Yi Fan duduk di tengah ranjangnya dengan bahu tegapnya ia sandarkan di head board.

"Sini, duduk disini.. "Ucap Yi Fan menunjuk celah kosong yang ada diantara err.. selangkangan Yi Fan.

Zi Tao mengangguk dan mendudukan dirinya dengan posisi dirinya yang membelakangi Yi Fan di tempat yang Yi Fan tunjuk.

Tangan Yi Fan perlahan menarik bahu Zi Tao agar bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Di turunkannya tali spageti gaun tidur Zi Tao, setelah itu dikecupnya berkali-kali bahu yang terkespos itu.

"Aku suka wangi tubuhmu... "Gumam Yi Fan sambil menggesekan hidung mancungnya di punggung Zi Tao.

Wangi Tubuh Li Yin itu aroma bunga, Sedangkah aroma tubuh Zi Tao itu manis seperti permen. Entahlah Yi Fan bingung menjelaskan aroma tubuh Zi Tao yang sangat memabukkan baginya.

Zi Tao yang memang hanya pasrah saja menuruti apa yang Yi Fan lakukan, bahkan mungkin Zi Tao sudah mabuk akibat sentuhan halus Yi Fan.

Di senderkannya kepala Zi Tao di bahu Yi Fan, perlahan Yi Fan memiringkan kepalanya dan kembali melumat bibir Zi Tao lembut.

"enghhh.. "Desah Zi Tao kembali saat lidah Yi Fan kembali menyapa lidahnya.

Lidah Yi Fan menyapa lidah Zi Tao, Zi Tao yang mulai menggerakan lidahnya malu-malu untuk membalas lilitan lidah Yi Fan.

"Ckpphh emphhh... "desah Zi Tao.

Hanya dengan kedua bibir dan lidah yang saling membelit lembut itu keduanya seperti terbang kelangit ketujuh.

Yi Fan melepaskan tautan itu, dilihatnya Zi Tao yang kini menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di ceruk leher Yi Fan.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? "Tanya Yi Fan lembut sambil tersenyum geli.

"Gege.. "Zi Tao hanya memukul dada Yi Fan manja.

Posisi mereka masih dengan Yi Fan yang duduk dengan punggung yang bersandar di headboard ranjangnya sedangkan Zi Tao yang duduk di antara celah selangkangan Yi Fan.

"Zi... boleh aku ya.. menyentuhnya? Aku janji tidak lebih dari ini... "Ucap Yi Fan hati-hati.

Zi Tao yang mengerti arah pandangan Yi Fan, ia menganggukan kepalanya, lagi pula Zi Tao tidak naif, ia suka sentuhan Yi Fan ditubuhnya. Terasa asing dan aneh tapi Zi Tao suka.

Perlahan tangan besar Yi Fan menyentuh dada Zi Tao yang masih di balut gaun malam merahnya.

"Anghhh.. "Desahan itu lolos dari bibir Zi Tao saat tangan Yi Fan menyentuh dadanya yang tidak berlapis bra.

Kedua tangan besar Yi Fan membuat gerakan lembut dengan meremas dada ranum Zi Tao.

"Anghh gegehhh... "Zi Tao kembali mendesah dan menenggelamkan badannya di leher Yi Fan.

"Jangan ditahan.. "Lirih Yi Fan.

Yi Fan membuat gerakan memijit lembut dada Zi Tao yang masih kencang itu.

"Ahhhh.. enghhh... "Zi Tao terus mendesah saat Yi Fan memainkan Nipplenya yang masih terbalut gaun tidurnya.

"Anghh... ohhhh... gegeghhhh... "

Sesekali Yi Fan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengecupi leher Zi Tao, ia tak mau mencium Zi Tao.

Yi Fan ingin mendengar desahan halus Zi Tao yang semakin membuat libidonya naik.

"Aku menyukaimu Zi... "Lirih Yi Fan.

Zi Tao merasa ada yang mengganjal di bokongnya.

Yi Fan menghentikan aktifitas tangannya di dada Zi Tao.

Zi Tao memandang Yi Fan bingung saat Yi Fan bangun dan membaringkannya Zi Tao di ranjang.

"Kau tidurlah, aku ke toilet dulu. Ya kau tahu lah apa yang dirasakan pria dewasa sepertiku jika melakukan yang baru kita lakukan.. "Ucap Yi Fan tersenyum manis.

Gadis panda itu mengerti dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Yi Fan memasangkan selimut putihnya di tubuh ramping Zi Tao, dan mengecup dahi Zi Tao sayang.

"Tidur saja dulu, sepertinya aku akan lama.. "Setelah itu Yi Fan beranjak kekamar mandi.

**~000~**

Pukul enam pagi Yi Fan segera pulang kerumahnya setelah membangunkan Zi Tao untuk berangkat Sekolah.

Bayangan tentang yang dilakukannya dengan Zi Tao kembali melintas, membuat pipi Yi Fan memerah.

Di lihatnya Li Yin sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Aku pulang... "Seru Yi Fan.

Li Yin yang mendengar suara Yi Fan segera berjalan mendekati Yi Fan.

"Kau mandilah.. "Ucap Li Yin melepaskan jas Yi Fan.

"Oh Iya, nanti sore bisa kau pulang lebih awal? Aku ada acara untuk membantu Ga Young menyiapkan pernikahannya. Kau jaga Lulu ya? " Lanjut Li Yin.

"Akan aku usahakan.. "

Li Yin berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Yi Fan, ya.. morning Kiss..

'CUP' Namun Yi Fan menolehkan kepalanya, menyebabkan Li Yin malah mencium pipi kiri Yi Fan.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang.. "Ucap Yi Fan dan berlalu meninggalkan Li Yin.

Pernikahan mereka memang karna perjodohan, komitmen yang mereka buat yang membuat pernikahan ini masih bertahan hingga saat ini.

Li Yin yang memang dari dulu sudah menaruh hati pada Yi Fan tak menolak dengan perjodohan itu.

Dan Yi Fan yang memang sudah menganggap Li Yin seperti kakaknya, Yi Fan menghormati Li Yin yang memang satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

Hanya rasa saling menghormati dalam rumah tangga yang dibangun mereka.

Dan soal anak, walaupun tak ada kata cinta tapi anak adalah keharusan dalam sebuah rumah tangga bukan?

Yi Fan itu pria dewasa yang tidak hanya butuh kebutuhan fisik tapi dia juga butuh kebutuhan biologis.

Dan Li Yin yang memang menyukai Yi Fan tak keberatan memenuhi kebutuhan biologis Yi Fan, hey mereka suami istri kan?

Walaupun hanya komitmen yang menjadi pondasi rumah tangga mereka.

Hubungan mereka layaknya suami istri biasa, walaupun tanpa cinta.

Dan Li Yin mengerenyit bingung, sejak kemarin Yi Fan selalu menolak sentuhannya.

**~000~**

Zi Tao berangkat sekolah pagi sekali seperti hari kemarin.

Gadis itu sesekali bernyayi kecil dan tersenyum sendiri mengingat perlakuan Yi Fan padanya tadi malam.

"Aigo.. kau mesum sekali Zi.. "Lirih Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

Zi Tao berjalan masuk kedalam kelas dengan memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

Senyum manis tersuing di bibir peach itu.

Namun senyum itu luntur saat ia melihat Sehun sudah duduk di bangkunya.

Suasana kelas masih sepi mengingat ini masih pukul setengah tujuh kurang.

Hanya ada Sehun dan Zi Tao di ruang kelas itu.

"Minggir.. "Seru Zi Tao saat tiba dihadapan Sehun.

"Zi.. "Sehun bangkit dari kursi Zi Tao dan memandang Zi Tao penuh penyesalan.

"Ka- kau benar aku tak berhak apapun padamu Zi, maaf, maafkan aku yang sudah berkata lancang kepadamu.. "Ucap Sehun memegang bahu Zi Tao.

"Kau benar Hun, aku murahan.. "balas Zi Tao.

"Tidak Zi, maafkan aku.. aku tak peduli yang dikatakan Kai itu benar atau tidak.. "

"Saat itu aku hanya emosi Zi, aku menyukaimu... kau tahu kan? Jelas saja aku emosi mendengar pernyataan Kai. Tapi aku sadar Zi aku tak punya hak apapun tentangmu, maafkan aku Zi.. "Sehun kembali memohon.

Zi Tao terdiam, dipandangnya wajah Sehun yang penuh penyesalan.

Zi Tao sering mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang menyukainya, jujur dia marah saat Sehun mengatai dirinya pelacur, tapi itu memang benar kan?

Zi Tao tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu.. "ucap Zi Tao.

'GREP'

"Terimakasih Zi, oh tuhan bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa tidur karna memikirkan ini.. sekali lagi terima kasih.. " Ucap Sehun senang dan memeluk Zi Tao erat, membuat gadis panda itu kesulitan bernafas.

"Unghh lepas Hun, aku tak bisa bernafas... "Ucap Zi Tao kesulitan.

'PROK PROK'

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah pintu masuk.

"Tak sia-sia kita berangkat pagi-pagi, lumayan disuguhkan drama picisan gratis.. "Ucap Kai berjalan angkuh diikuti gengnya mendekati Sehun dan Zi Tao yang menatapnya tak suka.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Zi Tao, dan memeluk pinggang Zi Tao posesif.

"Sekarang apapun yang kau ucapkan aku tidak peduli bajingan! "Sehun menatap Kai datar.

"Kau membela pelacur itu? "Ucap Kai memandang Zi Tao remeh.

"Aku tak peduli jika dia memang seperti itu, bahkan aku tak peduli jika Zi Tao bermain dengan banyak pria diluar sana.. "Ucap Sehun yakin.

"Ow ow well, segitu cintanya kau pada panda ini sehingga kau buta?! Hahah bahkan sepertinya kau tak peduli jika gadismu itu tidur dengan ayahmu.. "Kai tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

* * *

Gimana Chap ini? Jelek kah?

Sekali lagi yang berharap NC hehe sebar ya sayang, entar kalo langsung NC'an gak kerasa feel sinetronnya(?)

Kan aku nge-gambarin sosok Yi Fan disini tuh pria berwibawa yang gantle, tapi galau(?) semenjak kehadiran Zi Tao.

Oke tapi udah aku kasih dikit kok adegan yadongnya wkwkwk.

Gimana scene NC, bukan sih bukan Nc cuman grepe-grepe wkwkwk.

Heheh.

Maaf aku emang gak pinter Bikin adegan Rate M .

Yang nunggu NC benerannya nanti ya Say, ada kok tenang aja oke.

Dan yang minta Umurnya Kris jangan 40, aduh maap ye aku gak bisa ubah umur Yi Fan. Dan emang sengaja aku ngasih umur Yi Fan 40 tahunan.

kalo ada typo maaf no edit!

Makasih yang udah Review.

_**ShinJiWoo920202 , MimiTao, vhenaodult94, Dandeliona96, **__**j**__**unghyema, tomatocherry, Isnaeni love sungmin, devimalik , driccha , MissYifanCho, **_**kriswu393****, ****Dyah260****, ****siska232****, ****Nasumichan Uharu****, ****zoldyk****, **** 91****, ****rappicasso****, ayp, KrisKris, ****Mong Jiraffe****, ****yehetmania****,****RinZiTao****, Xlyn, ****KimRyeona19****, ****, l****anarava6223****, ****ochaken****, ****Natsuko Kazumi****, Korenet Sapi, ****NanaKaizyra10****, ****Tao's Barbie****, ****lalapoo****, siska, ****taoxxxtao****, ****rihokagura****, ****miss leeanna****, ****chikari****, ****anislee****, ****unique fire****, ****Haru3173****, ****, ****DBSJYJ****.**

Maaf yang gak kesebut, makasih juga bagi yang udah Follow dan fav.

Oke kalo gak suka aku bisa Dalete.

No Silent reader please.

Ayo Reviewnya biar aku semangat!

Kalo responnya banyak kan aku juga semangat buant ngetik Chap selanjutnya.

Kalo Reviewnya memuaskan akan aku usahakan Update cepet.

Monggo di = Review =

**TBC Or Dalete?**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Why?

Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt, Family, GS, etc.

Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao 18th (GS)

-Wu Yi Fan 40th

-Sehun 18th

-Kai 18th

-Luhan 4th

-Yue Li Yin 41 (OC) (Kris Wife)

-Other cast.

Rating :T +/ M

Leght :Chaptered.

Saya bikin GS karna ya biar lebih mendalami aja. Sebenernya saya mau peke Luhan/ Lay buat jadi Istrinya Kris tapi karna ya ada beberapa alasan yang bikin aku pake OC aja karna takutnya entar malah ada perseteruan(?) antara Kray, KrisTao, sama KrisHan Shiper.

Sekali lagi ini GS, Gender, sifat, Umur dan bentuk fisik disesuaikan sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Oke rata-rata cerita aku temanya emang Drama, Sinetron gitu. Kalo bosen dan gak suka silahkan klik tanda ( **X **) Close.

* * *

**~Summary~**

Zi Tao,18 tahun. Berkat kenekatannya menjual keperawanannya untuk biaya operasi ibunya, membuatnya bertemu Yi Fan pria single berusia 30 tahun, yang memberinya uang jutaan won untuk keperawanannya. Yi Fan yang awalnya hanya kasihan, berubah menjadi perhatian lebih, bahkan menjadikan Zi Tao gadis simpanan. Tapi bagaimana jika Yi Fan sebenarnya adalah pria berusia 40 tahun, bersetatus menikah dan memiliki anak?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang apapun yang kau ucapkan aku tidak peduli bajingan! "Sehun menatap Kai datar.

"Kau membela pelacur itu? "Ucap Kai memandang Zi Tao remeh.

"Aku tak peduli jika dia memang seperti itu, bahkan aku tak peduli jika Zi Tao bermain dengan banyak pria diluar sana.. "Ucap Sehun yakin.

"Ow ow well, segitu cintanya kau pada panda ini sehingga kau buta?! Hahah bahkan sepertinya kau tak peduli jika gadismu itu tidur dengan ayahmu.. "Kai tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

Semuanya terdiam, Kai masih tersenyum angkuh. Zi Tao, tubuh gadis itu gemetar.

Sehun mengeratkan dekapannya di pinggang Zi Tao bermaksud menenangkan gadis berambut hitam di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak perduli! Pergilah! "Ucap Sehun tajam.

"Well sebaiknya kita pergi saja... "Ucap Yongguk dan segera geng itu pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

'BRUK'

Zi Tao menundukan dirinya kasar di kursinya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. "Tangis Zi Tao, liquid bening itu menetes dari mata panda Zi Tao.

Sehun menekuk lututnya di hadapan Zi Tao, diangkatnya dagu Zi Tao agar menatap kearahnya.

Dihapusnya air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis.. jangan hiraukan omongan Kai, aku bahkan tidak perduli... "Ucap Sehun masih memegang dagu Zi Tao.

"Dia benar... ak- aku menjijikan... "Zi Tao masih terisak.

"Tapi aku tak perduli Zi... aku tetap menyukaimu.. "Ucap Sehun mencoba tersenyum.

Zi Tao menatap manik mata Sehun, pemuda di hadapannya ini memang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Zi Tao.

Sehun, pemuda yang selalu ada untuk Zi Tao. Walau memang tak banyak yang mengetahui kedekatan Sehun dan Zi Tao karna memang Sehun hanya akan banyak berbicara dengan Zi Tao saat keadaan sekitar mereka tidak ramai, kecuali keberadaan Baekhyun yang memang tidak menjadi masalah.

Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia meyukai Zi Tao, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tak pernah sama sekali Sehun mengajaknya kencan, memintanya menjadi kekasih, oh jangan terlalu banyak harap Zi!.

Mereka hanya sebatas saling berkirim pesan singkat dan memberi semangat.

"Kau terlalu baik padaku... "ucap Zi Tao.

"Pulang sekolah mau ikut bersamaku? Kebetulan aku bekerja di toko roti milik bibi dan toko bunga milik paman. Aku dengar kau suka bunga dan cake.. "Ajak Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukannya malah aku mengganggu? "Tanya Zi Tao ragu.

"Kita bisa membuat kue bersama, pulang sekolah tunggu aku di tempat parkir belakang! Oh iya, tunggu keadaan sepi ya.. aku tak mau para gadis gila itu membencimu.. "Ucap Sehun.

Zi Tao mengangguk, gadis itu tersenyum dan menghapus bekas air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Aku kembali ke bangku dulu, sepertinya sebentar lagi banyak murid yang akan masuk kelas.. "Sehun berdiri, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum manis dan setelahnya megacak poni Zi Tao.

Pipi Zi Tao memanas setiap melihat senyum Sehun.

Sebenarnya senyum Sehun sangat manis, saat Sehun tersenyum matanya akan menyipit dan itu terlihat sangat lucu menurut Zi Tao.

Tapi entah kenapa Sehun jarang sekali tersenyum untuk murid lainnya.

Apa senyum itu hanya spesial untuk Zi Tao?

"Aigo.. kau terlalu mengkhayal Zi... "Batin Zi Tao dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Jam istirahat, Sehun berjalan menuju ruang konseling.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu pemuda berkilit pucat itu segera masuk dan berdiri di hadapan wanita cantik yang sedang menata dokumennya.

"Tak sopan! Seharusnya kau ketuk pintu dulu Hunie.. "Ucap wanita itu.

"Aigo.. eomma! Berhenti memangilku seperti itu! Eomma seperti Lulu.. "Sehun merenggut.

"Tentu saja aku kan ibunya... "Jawab Li Yin menatap putra pertamanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Appa dan Lulu? "Tanya Sehun.

"Sesekali kau pulanglah kerumah, bertemu Appa dan adikmu.. Lulu selalu menanyakanmu! "Li Yin memandang Sehun.

"Bulan lalu 'kan aku sudah pulang, lagipula aku sudah berjanji tak akan menggunakan uang Appa selain biaya sekolah, Paman Oh juga membuka cabang tok roti baru. Sekarang aku sudah bisa menyewa apartement kecil-kecilan, biarkan aku mandiri Eomma... "Rengek Sehun.

"Mengaku ingin mandiri tapi masih bersikap manja, dasar! Kau memang mirip Appamu.. "Li Yin mengacak surai coklat Sehun.

Sifat Sehun memang menurun dari Yi Fan, Tuan besar Wu bercerita pada Li Yin bahwa dari senior High School dulu Yi Fan juga sudah mulai bekerja sendiri, dan belajar mandiri.

"Tuben kau kesini, pasti ada yang mau kau ceritakan.. "Ucap Li Yin.

Sehun tersenyum, ibunya ini memang selalu mengerti tentang dirinya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan gadis yang aku sukai.. "bukak Sehun,

"Nde? "

"Aku mengajaknya ke toko roti Bibi untuk menemaniku bekerja dan, nanti kami akan membuat Cake bersama.. "jelas Sehun.

"Siapa gadis itu? "Tanya Li Yin.

"Zi Tao, Huang Zi Tao.. "

"Oh jadi selama ini Zi Tao gadis yang membuatmu uring-uringan? Aigo.. terserah kau saja! Asal itu tidak mengganggu nilai mu dan tidak mengganggu Zi Tao, ingat! Kalian sudah kelas tiga! "Tegas Li Yin.

"Ya sudah.. aku kembali ke kelas dulu anyeong.. "Pamit Sehun dan berjalan keluar.

"Oh iya.. "Ucap Li Yin membuat Sehun menghentikan gerakannya yang akan memutar knop pintu.

"Nde? " Sehun menatap Eommanya.

"Jika sudah jadian, kenalkan pada Eomma dan Appa nde.. "Goda Li Yin .

"Ah.. em- do- doakan saja.. "Sehun salah tingkah dan segera pergi keluar dari ruang konseling itu.

Li Yin tersenyum menatap kepergian anak sulungnya.

Baru kali ini ia melihat semburat merah di pipi pucat anaknya.

**~000~**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 16.15 hampir setegah lima sore.

Zi Tao masih duduk di bangkunya menunggu keadaan sekolah sepi.

Sebenarnya bel sudah berbunyi dari pukul empat tadi, karna mereka sudah kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan, maka dari itu akhir-akhir ini siswa kelas tiga pulang sampai sore untuk pelajaran tambahan.

Zi Tao menengok keadaan sekitar koridor sekolah, di lihatnya suasana yang sudah sepi.

Gadis itu langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir untuk bertemu Sehun yang sudah pasti menunggunya dari tadi.

"Lama menunggu? "Tanya Zi Tao setelah sampai di hadapan Sehun yang sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"tak apa, masuklah.. "Ucap Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Zi Tao.

Sehun fokus menyetir mobil, sedangkan Zi Tao memandang Sehun dengan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Kenapa melihatku terus? "Tanya Sehun namun pandangannya masih fokus kejalanan.

"Aku hanya bingung, bukannya kau kaya? Kenapa kau malah bekerja part time? "Tanya Sehun.

"Apa tidak boleh? Aku hanya tak mau mengandalkan uang orang tua.. "Jawab Sehun memandang Zi Tao sekilas.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, Sehun segera memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dekat toko yang mereka tuju.

Toko roti itu mirip kedai kecil, namun juga cukup besar.

Dari luar toko ini sudah terlihat sangat manis. Bangunan ini mirip seperti design roti.

Dindingnya berwarna coklat muda, dan bagian atapnya berwarna coklat gelap dengan aksen warna putih seperti cream pada cake.

Bagian jendela juga terdapat hiasan bergambar permen. Dan bagian depan toko terdapat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Paradise Cake'.

Zi Tao memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar keluar dari toko roti Bibi Sehun.

"Ayo masuk, lebih baik kau lihat langsung daripada hanya menghirup seperti itu.. "Ucap Sehun membuat Zi Tao menghentikan aksinya.

Zi Tao tersenyum, gadis itu segera mengikuti langkah Sehun memasuki surga kue itu.

'Kring' Lonceng yang terdapat di bagian pintu masuk berbunyi saat Sehun dan Zi Tao masuk.

Keadaan toko tidak begitu ramai, mungkin karna sudah sore, hanya ada beberapa pembeli yang sedang memilih roti yang mereka inginkan dan sebagiannya mengantri di kasir.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menata roti di meja display berbalik melihat kearah pintu setelah mendengar lonceng berbunyi.

"Kau baru datang? Ini sudah hampir pukul setengah enam petang.. "Sapa wanita itu tersenyum, wanita paruh baya itu meletakan nampan yang berisi beberapa cake di meja, dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun dan Zi Tao.

"Maaf, hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan. Bahkan aku tidak ke toko bunga milik Paman.. "Jawab Sehun.

Wanita dalam balutan apron coklat itu tersenyum, setelah itu pandangannya beralih ke arah gadis di samping Sehun.

"Siapa? "Tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Huang Zi Tao bibi... "Jawab Zi Tao sopan.

"Oh, orang China? Kedua orang tua ShiXun juga orang China... "

"Nde? "

"Bibi jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu... "rajuk Sehun.

"Kau ini tak malu merajuk seperti itu di depan kekasihmu? Sudah sana ganti bajumu, kau mau membantu atau duduk saja Zi Tao? "Tanya Bibi Sehun.

"Ah.. em aku akan membantu.. "Jawab Zi Tao gugup, pipi gadis itu merona.

kenapa Bibi Sehun mengra Zi Tao pacar Sehun?

"Ikut aku Zi... "Ucap Sehun menarik Zi Tao ke ruang karyawan.

Zi Tao duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia diantara loker-loker milik para karyawan toko roti Bibi Sehun.

Sehun keluar dengan balutan kemeja putih, celana hitam panjang dan apron yang melilit bagian pinggangnya.

Poni yang biasa menutupi dahi sehun ia sisir kebagian belakang. Sehun terlihat seperti barista kedai kopi.

"Kau bisa menunggu di dekat meja kasir Zi.. "Ucap Sehun menghampiri Zi Tao.

"Baiklah ShiXun.. "Jawab Zi Tao.

"YA! Kenapa kau seperti bibi! "Kesal Sehun.

"Hahahah kau ini kenapa sensitif sekali dengan nama itu? Dan, aku baru tahu kau juga keturunan China.. "

"Orangtuaku yang orang China, sedangkan aku dan adikku lahir di Korea, nama Chinaku Wu ShiXun, tapi aku lebih suka nama Korea yang berikan Paman, Oh Sehun.. terdengar lebih keren.. "Ucap Sehun.

"Wu ya? Em... marga itu memang cukup banyak digunakan orang China, Kajja Sehun kita kedepan! Aku ingin melihat semua roti itu! "Ucap Zi Tao menarik tangan Sehun semangat.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengikuti langkah Zi Tao yang menariknya, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis panda yang di sukainya.

.

.

Sehun masih melayani beberapa pembeli, sedangkan Zi Tao gadis itu memandangi setiap roti yang terpajang di meja display dengan pandangan berbinar.

Zi Tao tidak diam saja, sesekali gadis itu membantu bibi Oh menata roti di rak-rak yang tersedia.

Hari mulai gelap, dan matahari mulai kembali ke ufuk barat.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, beberapa pegawai sudah bersiap-siap pulang karna memang toko roti Bibi Oh selalu bukak pukul tujuh pagi dan tutup pukul tujuh malam.

Satu persatu pegawai mulai pamit pulang.

"Kalian akan membuat cake 'kan? Sudah bibi siapkan adonannya tinggal dipanggang saja. Oh iya Sehun kunci bibi taruh di lokermu, tugasmu mengunci pintu "Ucap Bibi Oh.

Bibi Oh tersenyum setelah itu pamit pulang pada Zi Tao dan Sehun.

Kini hanya ada Sehun, Zi Tao dan beberapa bahan untuk membuat cake.

"Kenapa adonan cakenya sudah disediakan? Kan aku ingin membuatnya dari awal.. "Zi Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat adonan yang sudah disiapkan bibi Oh.

"Aku tak bisa membuat adonan untuk cakenya Zi.. memang kau bisa? "Ucap Sehun.

"Hehehe tidak juga.. "Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Zi Tao yang gampang sekali merubah moodnya.

"Pakai ini... "Ucap Sehun membawakan apron coklat milik Bibi Oh.

"Nde? "

Pipi Zi Tao merona saat Sehun memakaikan apron coklat itu.

Apron Bibi Oh harus ditalikan dibagian leher dan pinggang, berbeda dengan punya Sehun yang hanya sebatas pinggang.

Zi Tao menundukan kepalanya malu saat Sehun menarik pinggangnya dari belakang untuk menalikan tali apron.

Dan jantung Zi Tao berdegup saat Sehun menyingkirkan surai panjangnya kesisi kiri untuk menalikan tali di bagian leher Zi Tao.

Zi Tao semakin berdebar saat Sehun menalikan tali apron dengan jarak wajah Sehun yang berdekatan dengan tengkuk Zi Tao, membuat Zi Tao dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun menerpa tengkuknya.

"Aku suka wangi tubuhmu... em- manis seperti permen.. "Ucap Sehun.

Zi Tao menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan berpura-pura sibuk mengikat rambut panjangnya.

Sehun memasukan adonan cake kedalam loyang dan memasukan kedalam pemanggang dengan waktu dan temperatur yang sudah disesuaikan.

"Tambahkan gula bubuknya.. "Ucap Sehun.

Zi Tao sibuk mengaduk bahan untuk membuat cream, sedangkan Sehun duduk memandangi Zi Tao sambil memberi gadis itu intruksi.

"Yak! Sehun! Jangan hanya menyuruh! Bantu juga... "Zi Tao merenggut.

"Katanya ingin buat sendiri.. "Ucap Sehun sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut Zi Tao yang menempel diwajah cantik itu membuat Zi Tao kembali merona.

"Aku suka melihat pipimu yang merona itu... "Ucap Sehun menggoda.

"Ya! "Kesal Zi Tao dan dengan jahilnya gadis itu mengoleskan cream Cake ke wajah Sehun.

"Mwo?! Sini kubalas! "Sehun tak terima dan membalas perbuatan jahil Zi Tao.

Kini keduanya asik mengoleskan cream kewajah satu sama lain, dengan diiringi tawa keduanya.

'TING' Hingga suara pemanggang berbunyi menghentikan aktifitas jahil mereka.

"Wah sudah matang... "Ucap Sehun mendekati pemanggang setelah selesai mengolesi wajah Zi Tao dengan cream.

"Tuh kan wajah kita jadi seperti badut begini.."Kesal Zi Tao.

Sedangkan Sehun memilih mengoleskan cake dengan cream yang masih tersisa.

Zi Tao mengris beberapa strawberry sebagai pemanis penampilan cake buatan mereka.

"Nah sudah jadi.. aigoo.. kau pasti sangat lezat... "Ucap Zi Tao memandangi hasil karyanya dengan Sehun.

"Ayo kita potong dan kita makan.. "Ucap Sehun.

Kini mereka berdua menikmati cake hasil buatan mereka dengan keadaan wajah keduanya yang masih belepotan cream.

Zi Tao sangat bersemangat memakan cakenya sedangkan Sehun hanya memakan beberapa potong saja.

"Oh... kenyangnya.. kau makan sedikit sekali... "Ucap Zi Tao sambil mengusap perutnya, karna setahunya Sehun hanya makan beberapa potong.

"... "

"Kenapa hanya makan sedikit? "

"... "

"Se- Sehun... "Ulang Zi Tao karna Sehun tak meresponnya.

Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri bermaksud melihat Sehun yang duduk di samping kirinya.

'DEG'

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Sehun memandang Zi Tao dengan senyum kecil tersuing di bibirnya.

Zi Tao memandang manik tajam Sehun, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang setiap melihat manik tajam itu.

Hingga entah bagaimana bisa kini jarak mereka semakin tipis, Zi Tao menahan nafasnya saat menyadari wajah Sehun mendekat.

'Chu'

Bibir tipis itu menyentuh bibir curvy Zi Tao, manik tajam itu terpejam, namun Zi Tao yang kaget masih membelalakan matanya.

Hingga bibir merah muda Sehun mulai bergerak melumat bibir bawah Zi Tao, mengesap rasa manis dari bibir kissable Zi Tao.

Zi Tao tidak membalas, gadis panda itu masih keget dengan perlakuan Sehun.

Tangan kekar Sehun menarik tengkuk Zi Tao, dan gigi Sehun mengigit bibir bawah Zi Tao bermaksud meminta akses masuk.

"Anghh... "Bibir peach itu terbuka, dan Sehun segera memasukan lidahnya menyapa lidah lembut Zi Tao.

Lidah Sehun mengabsen satu-persatu gigi Zi Tao yang tersusun rapih, walaupun Zi Tao tak membalas ciumannya.

Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduknya tanpa melepas tautan itu, diangkatnya pinggang Zi Tao agar duduk di meja pantry.

Kini posisi mereka dengan Zi Tao yang duduk di meja pantry dan Sehun yang berdiri di antara celah kaki Zi Tao yang menggantung.

Sehun sedikit menudukan lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu, menghisap salifa dari lidah lembut Zi Tao.

"Anghh... "Desah Zi Tao setelah Sehun melepaskan tautan itu.

"Se- sehun kau... "Ucap Zi Tao sambil memegangi bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak.

"Jadilah kekasihku... aku menyukaimu.. "Ucap Sehun menatap kristal hitam itu.

"Nde? Ta- tapi... "

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan.. "

"Ka- kau tahu kan apa yang Kai dan te-... "

"Ssttttt "Telunjuk panjang Sehun kini berada di bibir Zi Tao.

"Berapa kali aku bilang? Aku tidak perduli... "

"Tapi Sehun a- aku tidak pantas untuk-... "

'Cup'

"Oke terserah kau saja, tapi mulai sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu dan jangan pernah tolak apa yang aku lakukan, yang jelas aku tidak akan menyakitimu... "Tegas Sehun.

'Chu'

Bibir itu kembali bertemu, Zi Tao memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas sentuhan lidah hangat Sehun.

Kedua tangan Zi Tao ia kalungkan di leher Sehun.

Sehun menciumnya sangat lembut dan berhati-hati, Zi Tao menikmatinya.

Dalam tautan itu sebenarnya otak Zi Tao berfikir.

Bagaimana dengan Yi Fan?

Oh ayolah Zi, Yi Fan itu orang yang membelimu dan Sehun? Sehun... entahlah Zi Tao bingung tapi bukankah Sehun sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia sekarang kekasih Sehun.

Kenapa jalan pemikirannya selalu kacau seperti ini.

Tak mau memikirkan hal yang membuatnya semakin pusing, Zi Tao lebih memilih menikmati tindakan Sehun yang kini mulai menjilati sisa cream yang ada di pipinya.

Zi Tao mendesah saat Sehun mulai menciumi leher jenjang Zi Tao yang memang sensitif.

"Anghh Se- Sehunhhhh... " Desah Zi Tao meremas surai coklat Sehun.

Zi Tao tidak naif, ia suka sentuhan Sehun.

Yang memang terasa...

Tidak asing ditubuhnya...

**~000~**

Zi Tao kini berada di dalam lift untuk menuju apartement Yi Fan, di liriknya jam diponselnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

Dalam hati Zi Tao berdoa semoga Yi Fan belum pulang.

Zi Tao berkaca di lift untuk melihat lehernya, bagus Sehun tak meninggalkan apapun di lehernya.

Tadi Sehun mengantarkan Zi Tao ke alamat Flat kecilnya, Zi Tao memang mengambil beberapa buku dan baju untuk kebutuhannya selama di apartement Yi Fan.

Dan hal itu menyebabkan Zi Tao harus naik bus untuk menuju apartement Yi Fan.

Pipi Zi Tao kembali memerah saat mengingat bagaimana Sehun menciumnya di dalam mobil setelah mengantarkan Zi Tao.

"Sebenarnya aku ini gadis macam apa? "Batin Zi Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

'Ting'

Pintu Lift terbuka, Zi Tao segera keluar dan berjalan ke apartement yang di huni Yi Fan.

Setelah memasukan beberapa nomor sandi Zi Tao masuk.

Di Lihatnya Yi Fan sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya masih dengan balutan jas kerjanya.

Zi Tao berjalan mendekati Yi Fan yang kebetulan duduk membelakanginya.

"Gege... "Lirih Zi Tao.

"Dari mana saja? Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa? "Suara Yi Fan terdengar sangat dingin, membuat Zi Tao menundukan kepalanya.

Yi Fan menoleh kebelakang, dan pria tampan itu berjalan mendekati Zi Tao yang berdiri sambil menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Kau dari mana? "Kembali Yi Fan bertanya saat pria tinggi itu sampai di hadapan Zi Tao.

"A- aku mengambil beberapa buku dan pakaian di flat.. "Ucap Zi Tao masih menundukan kepalanya tak berani memandang Yi Fan.

"Dan pulang pukul sembilan? Aku tahu sekolahmu selesai pukul empat! "

"A- aku.. "Zi Tao masih menunduk.

Tangan kekar itu menarik dagu Zi Tao.

"Tatap mata orang yang sedang berbicara dengan mu! Sekarang jawab aku! "Ucap Yi Fan dingin sambil memegangi dagu Zi Tao.

"A- aku tadi... "

"Kenapa bibirmu bengkak begitu?! "Ucap Yi Fan, mata elang itu memicing saat melihat bibir peach itu sedikit membengkak kemerahan.

"A- aku, em... i-ini... "

"JAWAB AKU HUANG ZI TAO! "

'DEG'

Zi Tao bergetar, mata elang itu menatapnya tajam.

Mata panda Zi Tao mulai berkaca-kaca, apa lagi dirasakannya cengkraman tangan Yi Fan di dagunya mengeras.

Mata yang menyulutkan kemarahan itu mengingatkan Zi Tao pada...

_**Sehun...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

* * *

Gimana Chap ini? Jelek kah?

Aduh maafin aku yang gak nepatin janji buat Update kilat.

Waktu itu udah mau ngetik, tapi denger beritanya si Cabe aku jadi gak mood, dan giliran udah mood aku kagak ada kuota heheh.

Maaf kalo cerita ini gak jelas, jujur aku gak berfikir matang saat membuat cerita ini, karna ini terlintas begitu aja waktu aku nonton sinetron **'Catatan Hati Seorang Simpanan(?)**' Hhahah maksudnya Istri heheh.

Jadi sorry kalo hasilnya ini FF absurd gitu ya :D

Oh Iya kan kemarin bapaknya tuh yang eksis dan udah grepe-grepe, sekarang giliran anaknya, Ya.. dikasih dikit si Sehun kagak apa-apa kan?

Niatnya sih waktu itu mau nempelin Baek sama Chanyeol tapi maaf banget tolong hargai aku, aku jadi agak gimana gitu kalo denger nama dia, apa lagi ngetik, berat banget rasanya.

Jadi aku harap kalian bisa nerima keputusan aku Oke.

Dan aku gak mau bahas panjang lebar tentang si Cabe, aku cuman mau nyiapin diri aja untuk berita-berita selanjutnya.

Si Cabe aja berani begitu, gimana yang lain coba? Yang go publik kan cuman si Cabe, dan yang lain?

Oke jangan sampe gua denger kalo panda gua entar tiba-tiba udah punya pacar, tunangan terus mau nikan? Oh Hell! Gua gak ngelarang kok, boleh-boleh aja, Tapi tunggu gua nikah dulu hohoho.

Dan berhubung sebentar lagi bulan ramadan aku mungkin bakal hiatus mengingat FF aku rata-rata retenya M, mungkin aku kalo posting bakal dengan Rate yang aman.

See U next Chap :D

kalo ada typo maaf no edit!

Makasih yang udah Review.

_**ShinJiWoo920202 , MimiTao, Dandeliona96, junghyema, tomatocherry, Isnaeni love sungmin, devimalik , driccha , siska232, Nasumichan Uharu , zoldyk, 91, ayp, yehetmania, RinZiTao, Xlyn, lanarava6223 , Natsuko Kazumi, Tao's Barbie, lalapoo, taoxxxtao, chikari , Haru3173, , DBSJYJ, fallforhaehyuk, dewo1804, afnia2495, AulChan12, AmeliaBellatrix, .39, krisTaoPanda01, , anodecano , doremifaseul, delimandriyani, NajikaAlamanda, bellasung21, 1993, DIAHDEGA, galaxies, Riszaaa, Huang Gi Tao B2utys, olla bella, PanDragon KrisTao, redfloat, Guest.**__**  
**_

Maaf yang gak kesebut, makasih juga bagi yang udah Follow dan fav.

Oke kalo gak suka aku bisa Dalete.

Atau boleh bash, unfollow dan unfav.

No Silent reader please.

Please kalo review jangan next/ lanjut-lanjut doang..

Jujur yang begitu malah buat aku males

Ayo Reviewnya biar aku semangat!

Kalo responnya banyak kan aku juga semangat buat Chap selanjutnya.

Monggo di = Review =

**TBC Or Dalete?**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Why?

Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt, Family, GS, etc.

Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao 18th (GS)

-Wu Yi Fan 40th

-Sehun 18th

-Kai 18th

-Luhan 4th

-Yue Li Yin 41 (OC) (Kris Wife)

-Other cast.

Rating :T +/ M

Leght :Chaptered.

Saya bikin GS karna ya biar lebih mendalami aja. Sebenernya saya mau peke Luhan/ Lay buat jadi Istrinya Kris tapi karna ya ada beberapa alasan yang bikin aku pake OC aja karna takutnya entar malah ada perseteruan(?) antara Kray, KrisTao, sama KrisHan Shiper.

Sekali lagi ini GS, Gender, sifat, Umur dan bentuk fisik disesuaikan sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Oke rata-rata cerita aku temanya emang Drama, Sinetron gitu. Kalo bosen dan gak suka silahkan klik tanda ( **X **) Close.

* * *

**~Summary~**

Zi Tao,18 tahun. Berkat kenekatannya menjual keperawanannya untuk biaya operasi ibunya, membuatnya bertemu Yi Fan pria single berusia 30 tahun, yang memberinya uang jutaan won untuk keperawanannya. Yi Fan yang awalnya hanya kasihan, berubah menjadi perhatian lebih, bahkan menjadikan Zi Tao gadis simpanan. Tapi bagaimana jika Yi Fan sebenarnya adalah pria berusia 40 tahun, bersetatus menikah dan memiliki anak?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan kekar itu menarik dagu Zi Tao.

"Tatap mata orang yang sedang berbicara dengan mu! Sekarang jawab aku! "Ucap Yi Fan dingin sambil memegangi dagu Zi Tao.

"A- aku tadi... "

"Kenapa bibirmu bengkak begitu?! "Ucap Yi Fan, mata elang itu memicing saat melihat bibir peach itu sedikit membengkak kemerahan.

"A- aku, em... i-ini... "

"JAWAB AKU HUANG ZI TAO! "

'DEG'

Zi Tao bergetar, mata elang itu menatapnya tajam.

Mata panda Zi Tao mulai berkaca-kaca, apa lagi dirasakannya cengkraman tangan Yi Fan di dagunya mengeras.

Mata yang menyulutkan kemarahan itu mengingatkan Zi Tao pada...

_**Sehun...**_

.

.

.

_**.**_

Mata elang itu masih menatapnya tajam.

Hingga getar ponsel Zi Tao membuyarkan ketegangan itu.

Zi Tao merogoh saku blezernya, diambilnya ponsel layar sentuh itu.

Zi Tao terhenyak melihat nama yang tertera di layar itu.

"Siapa? "Tanya Yi Fan, Pria itu menuntut jawaban dari Zi Tao.

"I- ib... "

'**Sret'**

Belum sempan Zi Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya ponsel berwarna putih itu sudah di tarik Yi Fan.

Yi Fan memandang layar ponsel Zi Tao, pria dewasa itu menghembuskan nafasnya tenang dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo, Wu Yi Fan disini.. "

Zi Tao memandang Yi Fan was-was saat pria di hadapannya ini menerima panggilan dari ibunya, Zi Tao terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan Yi Fan yang mulai menggunakan bahasa ibunya.

"Zi Tao baru saja pulang kerja, ini saya Wu Yi Fan... "Ucap Yi Fan di ponselnya.

"Tunangan putri anda Zi Tao.. "

'**DEG'**

Zi Tao memandang Yi Fan kaget, wajah gadis itu menyiratkan kebingungan sekaligus takut.

"Ge... "Lirih Zi Tao, namun kembali Zi Tao menunduk saat Yi Fan kembali menatapnya tajam, seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam saja.

"Maaf sebelumnya saya memang sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan putri anda, sebenarnya kami sudah bertunangan beberapa minggu yang lalu dan berencana akan memberitahukan anda, tapi mengingat keadaan anda saya baru bisa memberitahu kabar ini kepada anda melalui telfon, sekali lagi maaf. Saya usahakan kami akan berkunjung ke China untuk bertemu anda... "Jelas Yi Fan.

Kebohongan macam apa ini?

-Pandai sekali kau Wu Fan.

Dan setelahnya Zi Tao hanya terduduk di pinggir ranjang, sedangkan Yi Fan masih berbincang dengan ibunya di balkon apartement.

Entah apa yang Yi Fan dan Ibunya bicarakan yang jelas mereka terdengar akrab, sesekali terdengar tawa Yi Fan.

-Pandai sekali Yi Fan merebut hati Ibu Zi Tao.

Tapi setidaknya Zi Tao sedikit bernafas lega, Yi Fan tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ibu Zi Tao, jika iya, mungkin Ibunya akan kembali koma di sana.

Zi Tao duduk, sambil tangan itu meremas sprei putih itu, bermacam-macam pemikiran berputar di kepalanya.

Apa maksud Yi Fan?

Kenapa dia mengatakan kalau mereka bertunangan?

Dan..

Apa itu dengan rencana berkunjung ke China?

'Tap'

Lamunan Zi Tao terhenti saat di lihantnya Yi Fan kini berdiri di hadapannya yang masih terduduk.

Pria dewasa itu menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Zi Tao.

"Bicaralah.. "Ucap Yi Fan.

Dengan ragu jemari lentik itu menerima ponselnya, dan di dekatkannya ke telinganya.

"Ma- mama.. "Bukak Zi Tao.

'_**Bagaimana kabarmu nak?'**_

"Baik, bagaimana kabar Mama? Bagaimana operasinya? "

'_**Semuanya berjalan lancar, besok Mama sudah bisa kembali ke rumah...'**_

"Syukurlah.. "Zi Tao tersenyum lega.

'_**Zi Tao, soal nak Yi Fan... '**_

"Ma- mama aku bisa jelas-..."Gugup Zi Tao.

'_**Mama setuju asalkan kau bahagia nak, sepertinya dia pemuda yang baik. Segera kenalkan Yi Fan pada mama... '**_

Zi Tao terdiam.

'_**Dan soal biaya operasi Mama...**_'

'DEG'

'_**Nak Yi Fan sudah menjelaskannya pada Mama, dia Pemuda kaya yang baik, kau beruntung nak... '**_

"Aku mencintaimu Ma... "

'_**Mama juga, selamat malam... '**_

'Pip'

Sambungan telfon itu terputus, Zi Tao menjatuhkan ponselnya dari gengamannya.

Gadis itu menunduk, dadanya sesak, mata panda itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa? "Lirih Zi Tao.

Pandangan Yi Fan melembut, Pria tinggi itu menundukan dirinya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan badan Zi Tao.

Tangan kekar itu menggenggam jemari lentik Zi Tao di atas paha Zi Tao yang masih terbalut rok sekolahnya.

"Maaf atas tindakan kasarku tadi.. "Ucap Yi Fan.

Zi Tao masih terisak, bahkan kristal bening itu sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Ke- kenapa kau mengatakan itu, kau tahu 'kan kita hanya sebatas-.. "Ucap Zi Tao masih enggan menatap manik tajam Yi Fan.

"Memang kau mau di tiduri Pria tanpa setatus? "Tanya Yi Fan.

"Kenapa harus menolak! Bukannya aku ini sama seperti pela-.. "

Ucapan Zi Tao terhenti saat Yi Fan mengangkat dagunya, pandangan mereka bertemu Zi Tao terdiam memandag manik tajam itu.

Dengan lembut tangan Yi Fan menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah cantk Zi Tao.

"Dimataku kau bukan pelacur Zi, bukannya sudah aku katakan aku tertarik padamu, aku sudah jatuh pada pesonamu.. "Ucap Yi Fan.

"Tapi kita baru... "

"Jika cinta sudah datang apalagi yang harus ditunggu? jadilah miliku... "

"Ta- tapi aku masih terlalu muda ge.. "Ucap Zi Tao.

"Aku tahu Zi, maka dari itu, aku membebaskanmu, kau bebas berkeliaran dengan teman-temanmu, menikmati masa remajamu, bahkan... silahkan saja jika kau mempunyai kekasih diluar sana.. "Ucap Yi Fan.

Perlahan Yi Fan dengan lembut menarik dagu Zi Tao untuk semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kini hanya jarak tipis yang ada diantara keduanya, bahkan hidung mancung mereka kini sudah bersentuhan.

Zi Tao bisa merasakan nafas hangat Yi Fan yang menerpa wajahnya.

Jemari Yi Fan kini mengusap tengkuk Zi Tao, Zi Tao yang merasakan sentuhan di salah satu bagian sesitif itu memejamkan matanya.

"Dan jika saatnya tiba, menikahlah denganku.. "Lanjut Yi Fan.

'Chu'

Bibir mereka bertemu, perlahan bibir tebal Yi Fan bergerak melumat bibir tipis gadis belia dihadapannya.

Yi Fan perlahan merebahkan tubuh sintal Zi Tao di ranjangnya.

Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindihi gadis di bawahnya

Kini Yi Fan sedikir kasar melumat bibir Zi Tao, Yi Fan ingat keadaan bibir Zi Tao tadi.

Sebagai pria dewasa, Yi Fan cukup tahu bibir Zi Tao yang tadi sedikit bengkak kemerahan, pasti tadi sudah dilumat oleh orang lain.

Yi Fan kesal, di isapnya kedua belah bibir peach Zi Tao, berusaha menghapus jejak orang yang sebelumnya menodai bibir Zi Tao.

Yi Fan tersenyum getir disela-sela lumatannya, pasti ada lelaki lain yang saat ini sedang bersama Zi Tao, atau mungkin gadis di bawahnya ini sudah memiliki kekasih?

Tapi jikapun benar Zi Tao sudah memiliki pacar, Yi Fan akan membiarkannya.

Toh sebenarnya Yi Fan juga sedah memiliki istri, bahkan dua anak.

"Kau gadisku Zi... "Lirih Yi Fan di sela-sela ciumannya

.

.

.

.

.

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

* * *

Gimana Chap ini? Jelek kah?

Aduh maafin kalo ini pendek banget hehe.

Aku ngetik ini di saat aku abis baca berita nyebelin *Hiks.

'Kris dikabarin pacaran sama sutradara filmnya'

Hua! Walaupun katanya itu Hoax, tapi gimana kalo beneran?

Hiks mana itu cewek umurnya 40 tahun.

Omegat serasa dejavu, kenapa itu kebalikan dari FF ini?

Disini kan umur Kris yang 40.

Aniyaaaaa kalo itu bener berarti si Kris dong yang di pedoin?

*ANDWEEEEEEE!

Oke lupakan!

Maaf ya kalo ini pendek, dan aku masih belum bisa kasih NC, ini masih bulan ramadahan jadi yang aku kasih rate T dulu, ya dari pada gak update hehe.

Oh iya ada gak reader disini yang kemarin PM aku tentang Video yang aku ceritain di FF 'Wrong' ?

Ada yang udah nonton?

Please kasih tau pendapat kalian tentang video itu?

MIRIP GAK?

SUARANYA MIRIP GAK?

Oke cukup sekian pidatonya.

See U next Chap :D

kalo ada typo maaf no edit!

Makasih yang udah Review.

_**ShinJiWoo920202 , MimiTao, Dandeliona96, junghyema,devimalik , driccha , Nasumichan Uharu , zoldyk, 91, ayp,RinZiTao, Xlyn, lanarava6223, taoxxxtao, chikari , Haru3173, kirana. , DBSJYJ, fallforhaehyuk, afnia2495, AulChan12, AmeliaBellatrix, .39, krisTaoPanda01, , NajikaAlamanda, bellasung21, DIAHDEGA, PanDragon KrisTao, immafujoshi, NS Yoonji, MissYifanCho , doremifaseul, Changmin KW, Rly. , unique fire, kim jung chan, snowy07, galaxies, ruixi, delimandriyani, baby tao lovers , Sandara Park, pixoxo, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, krispandataozi , alianablack13, Guest.**_

Maaf yang gak kesebut, makasih juga bagi yang udah Follow dan fav.

Oke kalo gak suka aku bisa Dalete.

Atau boleh bash, unfollow dan unfav.

No Silent reader please.

Please kalo review jangan next/ lanjut-lanjut doang..

Jujur yang begitu malah buat aku males

Ayo Reviewnya biar aku semangat!

Kalo responnya banyak kan aku juga semangat buat Chap selanjutnya.

Monggo di = Review =

**TBC Or Dalete?**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Why?

Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt, Family, GS, etc.

Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao 18th (GS)

-Wu Yi Fan 40th

-Sehun 18th

-Kai 18th

-Luhan 4th

-Yue Li Yin 41 (OC) (Kris Wife)

-Other cast.

Rating :T +/ M

Leght :Chaptered.

Saya bikin GS karna ya biar lebih mendalami aja. Sebenernya saya mau peke Luhan/ Lay buat jadi Istrinya Kris tapi karna ya ada beberapa alasan yang bikin aku pake OC aja karna takutnya entar malah ada perseteruan(?) antara Kray, KrisTao, sama KrisHan Shiper.

Sekali lagi ini GS, Gender, sifat, Umur dan bentuk fisik disesuaikan sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Oke rata-rata cerita aku temanya emang Drama, Sinetron gitu. Kalo bosen dan gak suka silahkan klik tanda ( **X **) Close.

* * *

**~Summary~**

Zi Tao,18 tahun. Berkat kenekatannya menjual keperawanannya untuk biaya operasi ibunya, membuatnya bertemu Yi Fan pria single berusia 30 tahun, yang memberinya uang jutaan won untuk keperawanannya. Yi Fan yang awalnya hanya kasihan, berubah menjadi perhatian lebih, bahkan menjadikan Zi Tao gadis simpanan. Tapi bagaimana jika Yi Fan sebenarnya adalah pria berusia 40 tahun, bersetatus menikah dan memiliki anak?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**HARAP BACA SAMPAI BAWAH!**

**ADA PEMBERITAHUAN :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan perlahan merebahkan tubuh sintal Zitao di ranjangnya.

Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindihi gadis di bawahnya.

Kini Yifan sedikir kasar melumat bibir Zi Tao, Yifan ingat keadaan bibir Zitao tadi.

Sebagai pria dewasa, Yifan cukup tahu bibir Zitao yang tadi sedikit bengkak kemerahan, pasti tadi sudah dilumat oleh orang lain.

Yifan kesal, di isapnya kedua belah bibir peach Zitao, berusaha menghapus jejak orang yang sebelumnya menodai bibir Zitao.

Yifan tersenyum getir disela-sela lumatannya, pasti ada lelaki lain yang saat ini sedang bersama Zitao, atau mungkin gadis di bawahnya ini sudah memiliki kekasih?

Tapi jikapun benar Zitao sudah memiliki pacar, Yifan akan membiarkannya.

Toh sebenarnya Yifan juga sudah memiliki istri, bahkan dua anak.

"Kau gadisku Zi... "Lirih Yi Fan di sela-sela ciumannya

.

.

Lumatan itu semakin dalam, perlahan ciuman Yifan turun ke leher Zitao, gadis itu mendesah tertahan.

Tangan kekar Yifan turun ke purut rata Zitao yang masih berbalutkan seragam sekolahnya.

Diusapnya perut halus itu, bibir tebal Yifan tak berhenti memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat di leher dan dagu lancip Zitao.

"Bolehkah? "Tanya Yifan lembut, tangan kekar itu kini berada di kancing teratas seragam sekolah Zitao.

Zitao menunduk, rona merah menjalari pipinya.

Zitao yang mengerti maksud Yifan, akhirnya gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya.

'Cup' dikecupnya bibir peach itu.

Perlahan Yifan membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Zitao.

Yifan menahan nafasnya, entahlah, pria dewasa itu sedikit gugup.

Jemari Yifan sampai pada kancing terakhir, dengan pelan di sibaknya seragam berwarna putih itu.

Kini terlihatlah pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

Bra berwarna hitam dengan renda berwarna merah muda di sekitar cupnya.

Lihatlah payudara sintal gadis di bawahnya, walau hanya melihatnya Yifan yakin benda itu pasti lembut dan kenyal.

Dada Liyin memang cukup besar, dan sekarang Yifan yakin bahwa gadis 18 tahun di bawahnya ini memiliki dada yang lebih besar dari pada Liyin.

Yifan berfikir, memang terlihat jelas sih, dari postur tubuh juga berbeda, Zitao itu lebih tinggi dan berisi, berbeda dengan Liyin yang berpostur tubuh pendek dan kecil.

Libido Yifan semakin meningkat saat ditatapnya Zitao dari atas sampai bawah.

Gadis di bawahnya, dengan kaus kaki hitam panjang yang menutupi hingga sebatas lutut, rok pendek sekolahnya yang sedikit tersibak, memperlihatkan sedikit paha mulusnya, dan lihatlah kemeja putih sekolahnya yang kini tersibak memperlihatkan perut ratanya dan dada sintal yang masih berbalut bra itu, Yifan semakin menegang saat melihat pandangan mata Zitao yang menunduk sayu, pipi merona itu.

Yifan terdiam, pria itu berperang dengan nafsu dan akal sehatnya.

Kembali ditatapnya Zitao yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Yifan sadar, Zi Tao masih takut dan belum siap, tapi nafsunya sudah di ujung tanduk.

Dirasanya sesak di balik celananya, Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Ditariknya dagu Zitao agar gadis panda ini menatapnya, Yifan menyuingkan senyumnya.

'Cup' kembali dikecupnya bibir yang kini seperti candunya.

Perlahan, Yifan kini kembali mengancingkan satu persatu seragam atas Zitao.

Zitao memandang Yifan bingung.

"Ge- gege.. "Lirih Zitao.

"Aku mengerti, maaf.. biarkan aku menggunakan kamar mandi dulu, lalu setelah itu kau mandilah... " Ucap Yifan.

'Cup' dikecupnya dahi Zitao sebelum pria itu bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Setelah Yifan memasuki kamar mandi, Zitao bangkit dan duduk di bibir ranjang.

Gadis itu mengacak surai hitamnya.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh Huang Zitao! Apa salahnya sih pasrah saja! Lagipula uang itu sudah kau terima! Dasar tidak tau terima kasih! "Makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Zitao tahu, Yifan itu ke kamar mandi pasti untuk menuntaskan hasratnya atas hal yang mereka lakukan.

Zitao bahkan bisa merasakannya saat bagian selatan tubuh mereka bergeskan, tapi Zitao masih malu dan takut.

Setelahnya Zitao terdiam, gadis itu memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Yifan tadi.

Tunangan? Menikah?

Dan bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Tapi.. bukankah Yifan bilang bahwa Yifan mengizinkan Zitao untuk menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain.

Sehun itu pacarnya, dan Zitao akan menikah dengan Yi Fan nantinya, itu fikir Zitao.

"Arghhh! "Kembali diacaknya puncak kepalanya.

Besok Zitao harus mengkonsultasikan pada Liyin, tak mungkin Zitao memikirkan hal rumit ini dengan otak bocahnya.

"Baiklah Huang Zi Tao! Sehun itu pacarmu, dan belum tentu kau akan menikah dengan Sehun kelak. dan walaupun Yifan gege mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahimu. kan itu belum tentu terjadi, untuk soal mahkota berhargamu, itu kan memang kesepakatanmu bersama Yifan gege "Ucap Zitao, berusaha meyakini dirinya sendiri.

'Cklek' pintu kamar mandi terbuka terlihat Yifan yang kini sudah menggunakan pakaian santainya.

"Mandilah.. "Ucap Yifan, dan dengan segera Zitao melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang berada di dekat ranjangnya.

Pria itu kini mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang masih basah, gerakannya terhenti saat di rasanya ponsel Zitao yang terletak di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya bergetar.

'Sehunah ' nama itu terpampang di layar ponsel Zitao.

Yifan terdiam, seperti nama perempuan, mungkin teman perempuan Zitao, tapi ia merasa tak asing dengan nama itu.

Perlahan ibu jarinya menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"**Sayang... "**

'Deg' didengarnya suara berat yang Yifan yakini seorang laki-laki.

"**Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tidur, aku mencintaimu.. "**

'Pip'

Sambungan itu diputus dengan cepat oleh si penelfon, tanpa membiarkan Yifan membuka suaranya.

Yifan masih terdiam, apa pemuda tadi kekasih Zitao?

Dibukanya kembali daftar panggilan masuk di ponsel Zitao.

'Deg' mata elang itu membulat.

Yifan menjatuhkan bokongnya kasar di ranjangnya.

Yifan yakin, Yifan hafal di luar kepalanya tanpa harus mencocokannya dengan nomor yang ada di kontaknya.

'_**Sehunah'**_

'_**Sehun'**_

'_**Oh Sehun'**_

'_**Wu ShiXun'**_

'_**Putranya'**_

'Ceklek' pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Terlihat Zi Tao kini sudah mengenakan gaun tidur yang baru dibeli Yifan.

Modelnya memang sama dengan yang Yifan beli kemarin, tapi kali ini lebih besar dan panjang.

"Apa ada yang menghubungiku? "Tanya Zitao, karna dilihatnya Yifan memegang ponselnya.

"Ah, tidak! Aku hanya memasukan nomor ponselku dan meminta nomor mu.. "Ucap Yifan.

Dengan segera Yifan mengetikan nomor ponselnya.

"Ini simpanlah, terserah kau namai apa.. "Ucap Yifan menyerahkan ponsel Zitao.

Zitao mendekat dan menundukan dirinya di samping Yifan.

Setelah menyimpan nomor Yifan, Zitao menatap Yifan yang kini sudah merebahkan dirinya.

Zitao menarik nafas, gadis itu ingin mencoba membangun kedekatannya dengan Yifan yang masih terasa canggung.

Selama ini selalu Yifan yang membangun suasana.

Dengan malu, Zitao merebahkan dirinya di samping Yifan dengan kepalanya di dada bidang Yifan.

Yifan yang saat itu melamun kaget atas tindakan Zitao, namun dengan segera tangan kekar itu mengusap kepala Zitao agar gadis itu nyaman.

"Maaf jika sampai saat ini aku belum siap.. "Buka Zitao.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, kita bisa melakukannya jika sudah menikah nanti.. "Ucap Yifan.

Zitao mendongakan kepalanya menatap Yifan.

"Gege serius? "Tanya Zitao tak percaya.

"Tentu saja.. "

'Chu'

Kembali di daratkannya bibir tebal Yifan di bibir Zitao.

Di lumatnya perlahan, dan Zitao segera membuka mulutnya, bahkan kini Zitao yang lebih dulu menyapa lidahnya, walau terkesan kaku.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam, dan tangan Yi Fan kini naik ke dada Zitao.

"Anghh.. ti-tidak! Jangan.. "Ucap Zitao berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir itu dan menahan tangan Yifan.

"Kenapa? " Tanya Yifan setelah menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Nanti gege ke kamar mandi lagi.. "Ucap Zitao polos.

'Tak' di sentilnya dahi Zitao.

"Itu juga karna ulahmu 'kan? "Ucap Yifan.

"Yak! " Zitao mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

Dalam hati gadis itu tersenyum senang, karna ia sudah berhasil membangun suasana dengan Yifan yang kini jauh dari kata canggung.

"Gege.. "Ucap Zitao.

"Ya? "

"Besok aku mau bekerja paruh waktu, bolehkah? "Tanya Zitao.

"Dimana? "

"Paradise cake.. "

Yi Fan terdiam, ia tahu batul tempat yang dimaksud Zitao.

"Silahkan saja, tapi jangan pulang terlaru larut.. "Ucap Yifan akhirnya.

'Cup'

Dengan malu-malu Zitao mengecup pipi kiri Yifan.

'Drrttttt drtttttt' Dirasanya ponselnya bergetar.

'**Lulu Mom'** Yi Fan terdiam, dilihatnya jam dinding yang tergantung di apartementnya.

Pukul 1 lewat, pantas Liyin menghubunginya.

Di tekannya tombol merah.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? "Tanya Zitao.

"Ibu menghubungiku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur di sini, tida apa-apa kan? "Ucap Yifan, Zitao mengangguk.

Yifan bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera ia menggunakan kembali seragam kantornya.

'Cup'

"Selamat idur.. "Ucap Yifan dan segera pergi menuju rumahnya.

**~000~**

Zitao berlari menuju Flatnya setelah turun dari Bus.

Saat Zitao baru saja bangun dari tidur cantiknya ia dikejutkan dengan telfon dari Sehun.

Sehun bilang bahwa ia akan menjemput Zitao untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama.

Zitao melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, 06.00, masih pagi, Zitao tersenyum, ternyata Sehun mengerti dirinya yang menghindari Kai.

Zitao sengaja lewat halaman belakang Flatnya, Dilihatnya Sehun sudah duduk diatas motor sportnya.

Zitao merapihkan asal rambut dan seregamnya, dan berlari kecil ke arah Sehun.

"Oh.. ha- hai.. lama menunggu? "Sapa Zitao saat sampai di hadapan Sehun.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai, naiklah.. "

"Ki- kita naik motor? " Tanya Zitao menatap horor motor sport Sehun.

"Motor ini sudah lama aku beli, dan akan aku pakai saat aku sudah punya pacar, dan sekarang kan aku sudah punya pacar, aku fikir akan lebih romantis jika naik motor.. "Jelas Sehun.

Zitao menunduk malu, ia ingat kalau sekarang Sehun adalah pacarnya.

Dengan hati-hati Zitao menaiki motor Sehun.

Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Zitao untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Pegangan.. "Ucap Sehun dan segera melajukan motornya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun tersenyum di balik helmnya.

Sehun memang sengaja melajukan motornya dengan cukup kencang, dan hasilnya kini Zitao memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Sehun.

Sesampainya di sekolah Sehun segera menuju tempat parkir.

Sehun mencebikan sudut bibirnya saat dilihatnya Kai sudah beriri di samping mobilnya bersama grombolannya.

Zitao turun dari motor Sehun sambil menundukan kepalanya, disusul Sehun setelah melepaskan helmnya.

"Ow ow... pasangan baru, bagaimana jika kita sebarkan? "Ucap Kai.

"Mulutmu itu seperti gadis yang suka sekali bergosip! "Sinis Sehun, tangannya memeluk pinggang Zitao erat.

"Santai saja bung, aku hanya bercanda, kau ini sensitif sekali seperti gadis. Yang gadis itu aku atau kau! "Ejek Kai.

Sehun mengeretakan giginya.

Dengan segere Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Zitao untuk pergi.

'Bruk'

Sengaja tangan Kai menahan bahu Sehun.

'Srak'

Dilemparnya tangan Kai dari bahunya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan ganggu Zitao lagi! Ingat itu! "Ancam Sehun.

Kai hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Sok seperti pahlawan! Kau sama seperti dia! "Ucap Kai.

Sehun menatap Kai bingung.

"Dia siapa? "

"Orang yang akan kau benci.. "Ucap Kai tersenyum miring dan segera pergi dengan gengnya.

"Arghh! Apa sih mau bajingan itu! "Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Zitao yang sedari tadi berada di belakang tubuh Sehun perlahan melepas cengkraman tangan Sehun di pergelangan tangannya.

Dialihkannya tangannya ke permukaan pipi kiri Sehun, dengan lembut diusapnya pipi dan rahang tegas Sehun.

"Ini pasti karna aku... "Lirih Zitao.

"Maaf pasti tadi aku membuatmu takut.. "Ucap Sehun, pendangannya mulai melembut.

'Deg'

Zi Tao terdiam, pandangan bersalah ini...

"Fan ge... "Lirih Zi Tao.

"Nde? Fan ge? Siapa? "Sehun memandang Zitao bingung.

"Ah? Ti- tidak bukan siapa-siapa... "Jawab Zitao.

Zitao dan Sehunpun kini berjalan dengan santai menuju kelas, suasana yang masih pagi membuat mereka berjalan dengan tenang karna belum banyak murid yang berangkat.

"Ah.. apa hari ini Mrs. Yue ada? "Tanya Zitao memulai pembicaraan.

"Temui saja di ruang konseling.. "

"Tapi sekarang kan bukan jadwalnya.. "

"Temui saja, aku juga ingin ke sana nanti.. "Ucap Sehun.

"Sudah sana duduk di bangkumu, belajar yang benar ya, jangan lupa nanti pulang sekolah kita ke toko roti bibi Oh.. "Ucap Sehun setelah sampai di kelas mereka.

'Cup' dikecupnya bibir kucing Zitao sekilas, segera Zitao berjalan munuju mejanya.

**~000~**

Zitao segera berjalan munuju ruang konseling setelah bel istarahat pertama berbunyi.

Gadis cantik itu mengetuk pintu berwarna hijau lumut itu dan perlahan dibukanya dengan pelan.

Senyum ramah menyambutnya saat memasuki ruang konseling.

Liyin tersenyum menyambut Zitao sambil merapihkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Kau Zi, duduklah.. "ucap Liyin.

Zitao duduk di hadapan Liyin, gadis itu menunduk bingung, ia bingung harus mulai bicara dari mana.

"Ah... bukankah sekarang bukan jadwal anda? "Zitao berbasa-basi.

"Mr. Jang tidak bisa datang hari ini, bukannya lebih bagus kalo aku yang bertugas hari ini, nah sekarang ceritakan apa masalahmu... "Ucap Liyin, dan tangan wanita dewasa itu mengusap pergelangan tangan Zitao yang ada di atas meja.

Zitao menghembuskan nafasnya, Liyin selalu mengerti dirinya.

"Saat ini aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu siswa di sini, tapi Pria itu... "

Liyin terdiam, tentu saja ia tahu siapa siswa yang Zitao maksud dan tentu saja Pria seratus juta won itu.

Liyin tersenyum lembut, digenggamnya jemari Zitao.

"Apa kau dan Pria itu sudah... "

"Tidak... "Sela Zitao.

"Dia, dia mengatakan akan melakukan itu setelah menikahiku, di- dia mengatakan akan menikahiku nantinya.. "

"Dia pasti Pria yang bertanggung jawab.. "

"Ta- tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihku? "Mata panda itu mulai berkaca-kaca, Zitao terlalu bingung.

Liyin mengusapkan tangan hangatnya di pipi Zitao.

"Hidup itu harus memilih Zi, dan kau pun harus memilih diantara dua laki-laki itu atau kelak mungkin akan ada tiga, empat atau lebih banyak lagi laki-laki yang harus kau pilih. Pria itu memang mengatakan akan menikahimu, tapi bagaimana jika kekasihmu sekarang ini yang akan jadi pendamping hidupmu atau mungkin bisa saja pria lain yang akan menjadi suamimu kelak.

Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Bukannya aku mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang player. Kau bisa jalani kedua hubungan itu, bukan untuk bermain-main Zi, tapi untuk menuntukan pilihanmu, mana yang terbaik menurutmu. "Nasehat Liyin.

Zitao terdiam, dipandangnya Liyin yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu kandungnya.

"Ingat Zi, kita sebagai kaum perempuan juga harus bertanggung jawab. Siapapun yang akan kau pilih yang jelas kau harus yakin bahwa dia yang terbaik untukmu. Jelas, pasti akan ada pihak yang tersakiti, aku harap kau bisa mempertanggung jawabkan pilihanmu.. "Jelas Liyin.

Zitao tersenyum, gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Tak salah aku menganggapmu sebagai ibuku... "Ucap Zi Tao.

'**Ceklek' **Pintu terbuka, Liyin dan Zitao memandang kearah pintu masuk.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua? "Ucap Sehun memandang Zitao dan Liyin.

"Ketuk pintu dulu Oh Sehun.. "Cibir Liyin.

Sehun menutup pintu, lelaki tampan itu menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Liyin.

"Sudah dekat ya? Jadi tak perlu minta restu 'kan? "Ucap Sehun memandang Liyin dan Zitao bergantian.

"Iya iya sudah dekat, em... direstui.. "Liyin memandang Sehun jahil.

Zitao mengerenyit bingung.

"Kekasihmu itu putraku Zi... "Ucap Liyin.

'**Deg'** bola mata Zitao membulat.

"Nyo-nyonya ta- tapi aku kan... "

"Aku restui Zi, tapi ingat ucapanku... "Ucap Liyin mengusap tambut Zitao.

"Ta- tapi Nyonya a-aku.. "

"Mungkin dengan cara ini kalian akan menjadi dewasa.. "Ucap Liyin bertukar pandang dengan Zitao.

Sehun menatap bingung.

"Seperti ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku.. "dengus Sehun.

"Ini masalah wanita, sudah sana kalian kembali ke kelas... "Ucap Liyin.

Segera Sehun menarik Zitao dari duduknya, direngkuhnya pinggang Zitao sambil berjalan keluar.

Liyin memutar bola matanya melihat sikap Sehun.

"Tanganmu tuan Oh... "Cibir Liyin.

Sehun tersenyum jahil, sedangkan Zitao menunduk malu.

"Kami kembali ke kelas dulu Nyonya, permisi.. "Ucap Zitao setelah mencubit pinggang Sehun.

Liyin tersenyum memandang kepergian Sehun dan Zitao dari ruangannya.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum geli melihat putranya yang merajuk kesal karna Zitao yang mencubit pinggangnya.

Perlahan senyum di wajah wanita dewasa itu memudar, dengan kasar Liyin menghembuskan nafasnya.

Liyin menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya, perlahan jemari itu memjat keningnya yang terasa pusing.

Sebuah pemikiran mengganjal di otak dan perasaanya.

Tadi pagi sekali Liyin terbagun karna suara alaram di salah satu jejeran ponsel Yifan.

Tapi mata Liyin tertuju karna dilihatnya ada sebuah ponsel baru diantara lima ponsel Yifan.

Liyin yang awalnya hanya penasaran, membuka satu-persatu fitur yang ada di ponsel pintar itu.

Hati Liyin mencelos saat dibacanya sebuah pesan terkirim di ponsel baru itu.

**To: Po**

**Maaf ya tak bisa menemanimu, tidur yang nyenyak.**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

Paginya Liyin menanyakannya pada Yifan, tapi Yifan bilang itu ponsel Chanyeol yang tertinggal, Chanyeol adalah rekan kerja Yifan yang memang masih cukup muda dan lajang.

Liyin yang memang bukan orang yang mau berfikiran negatif tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut.

Tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapan Yifan.

Liyin menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

"Po? Bukankah itu nama tokoh animasi kung fu panda? Dasar Park Chanyeol aneh.. "Canda Liyin pada dirinya sendiri

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

* * *

Gimana Chap ini? Jelek kah?

Maaf baru Update, aku masih mudik di desa dan sinyal tuh BURUK BANGET, dan aku lagi ada masalah.

Aku aja mau buka facebook harus berdiri di pinggir jalan, jangankan review buat baca ff aja susah.

Jadi Sory banget ya, Tolong maklumin aku ya.

Sesuai yang pernah aku kasih tau bahwa FF ini tuh muncul saat aku nonton sinetron CHSI Jadi ya soal nama Po itu aku emang nyomot plot dari CHSI tapi Overall beda kok.

Anggap aja ini versi si Hello Kitty eh tapi Hello panda aja ding wkwkwk.

Maaf belum NC, mood aku lagi gak bagus sorry ya :D

Oh iya thanks buat_** kristaoneverdie**_ , ini udah aku perbaiki hehehe maaf sayanya juga masih amatiran.

Dan buat **baekkkie00231** _**"**__**taonya jablay, dasar perek**__**"**_ , entah mungkin saya yang membacanya dengan nada emosi atau memang benar mood saya yang sedang buruk banget.

Tapi jujur saya jadi merasa bersalah, ternyata FF ini malah bikin Zitao jadi jelek begitu namanya.

Oke aku minta maaf banget kalo kalian gak suka, tapi please aku mohon kalian boleh hina saya tapi jangan castnya karna saya cuman minjem.

Saya gak mau nama cast yang saya gunain jadi jelek hanya karna cerita fikisi ini.

Dan sesuai janji aku di FF wrong, aku bakal kasih Linknya disini.

Jadi gini ya say hehehe aku jabarin lagi dulu.

Jadi tuh ya aku lagi ngubek-ngubek FF di AFF tuh, nah ada salah satu author yang ngasih link Video.

Nah setelah aku lihat ternyata itu video nya Rate M, Video YADONG.

Nah ternyata saudara-saudara menurut aku! MENURUT AKU DAN BEBERAPA ORANG DI AKUN AFF itu emang itu cowok yang ada di video itu mirip kayak Tao ya jamannya predebut gitu, waktu rambutnya Tao masih item dan rambut cepak gitu.

Ya itu video Home made lah kamera ponsel kayanya.

Mungkin ada yang udah pernah nonton?

Tapi emang menurut aku ya si Tao KW itu, gayanya mirip Tao sih.

Dia itu pake cincin di jari kirinya, terus dia pake kalung, telinga kirinya di tindik, dan yang bikin aku tambah menghayati(?) kalo itu Tao dia itu pake gelang warna putih yang couplean itu loh sama Kris.

Gelang Kris kan item nah gelangnya Tao warna putih.

Hidungnya tuh mancung-mancungnya kaya Tao, Matanya juga agak kaya panda, terus tuh bibirnya saudara-saudara tipis kaya Tao.

Dan yang tambah bikin merinding saudara-saudara SUARANYA! SUARA Ehem 'ahh.. ahh.. 'Nya itu kaya suaranya Tao! Ngomongnya Pake Bahasa China lagi.

Udah gayanya itu Tao-Taoan(?) kaya kucing... unyu banget pipinya di elus-elus(?) langsung nggeliat-nggeliat kayak kucing gitu!

Dan itu video Yaoi saudara-saudara.

Emang di situ si Tao-Taoan(menurut aku) dia itu yang mendominasi tapi sebenernya dia itu Uke.

Aku gak bilang Dia Tao, tapi ya emang menurut aku dan beberapa orang dia itu mirip Tao pas jamannya Predebut! Ingat jamannya Predebut bukan tampang yang sekarang.

Aku gak bilang dia itu REAL TAO!

Tapi ya kapan lagi bisa liat video Rate M yang mukanya kaya Tao wkwkwk bayangin aja semenya Kris atau siapa lah yang kamu Shiperin karna emang mukanya si Seme gak ke Shooting.

Oke ini Linknya

_klik link ini - : / www . tube8 gay / asian / yummy-couple / 12211591 /  
tapi biasanya itu di block, ya tergantung provider kamu sih.  
Kalo di block kamu buka link ini aja - : / unblocksit . es /  
dan copy link in : / www . tube8 gay / asian / yummy-couple / 12211591 /  
Hapus sepasi._

Nah unblocksite itu juga bisa dipake tuh buat kamu yang kesulitan akses FFn.

Bagi yang udah nonton kasih tau aku pendapat kalian ya, dan yang belum kasih taunya di Chap depan aja hehehe.

Ayo Reviewnya biar aku semangat!

Sorry Typo.

Kalo responnya banyak kan aku juga semangat buat Chap selanjutnya.

Monggo di = Review =

**TBC Or Dalete?**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Why?

Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt, Family, GS, etc.

Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao 18th (GS)

-Wu Yi Fan 40th

-Sehun 18th

-Kai 18th

-Luhan 4th

-Yue Li Yin 41 (OC) (Kris Wife)

-Other cast.

Rating :T +/ M

Leght :Chaptered.

Saya bikin GS karna ya biar lebih mendalami aja. Sebenernya saya mau peke Luhan/ Lay buat jadi Istrinya Kris tapi karna ya ada beberapa alasan yang bikin aku pake OC aja karna takutnya entar malah ada perseteruan(?) antara Kray, KrisTao, sama KrisHan Shiper.

Sekali lagi ini GS, Gender, sifat, Umur dan bentuk fisik disesuaikan sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Oke rata-rata cerita aku temanya emang Drama, Sinetron gitu. Kalo bosen dan gak suka silahkan klik tanda ( **X **) Close.

* * *

**~Summary~**

Zi Tao,18 tahun. Berkat kenekatannya menjual keperawanannya untuk biaya operasi ibunya, membuatnya bertemu Yi Fan pria single berusia 30 tahun, yang memberinya uang jutaan won untuk keperawanannya. Yi Fan yang awalnya hanya kasihan, berubah menjadi perhatian lebih, bahkan menjadikan Zi Tao gadis simpanan. Tapi bagaimana jika Yi Fan sebenarnya adalah pria berusia 40 tahun, bersetatus menikah dan memiliki anak?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zitao sedang menata beberapa cake dan diletakannya di meja display yang tersedia.

Sudah hampir satu bulan ia bekerja di toko roti milik bibi Sehun, sudah hampir satu bulan ia berhubungan dengan Sehun, sudah hampir satu bulan ia tinggal bersama Yifan, dan hampir satu bulan pula Yifan, sama sekali pria dewasa itu belum mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan dari Zitao.

Berkali-kali Zitao mengatakan pada Yifan bahwa Zitao sudah siap, tapi dasar memang Yifan yang peka dan Zitao yang bodoh ber-akting sehingga terlihat dengan jelas raut wajahnya yang gugup ketakutan, dan berakhir dengan Yifan yang bekerja sendiri di kamar mandi apartement mewahnya dan Zitao yang menggigiti selimutnya brutal.

Zitao melamun dengan kedua tangannya memeluk nampan berwarna coklat itu setelah selesai menata cake di meja display.

Hingga suara lonceng pintu pertanda ada pembeli berbunyi.

Zitao tersentak saat dilihatnya Kai yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Kai tersenyum melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Zitao yang semakin kuat memeluk nampan di dadanya.

"Oh.. ternyata kau bekerja di toko roti ini bersama Sehun, benar-benar pasangan yang romantis, Oh... aku terkesima... " Ucap Kai dengan nada dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Ce-cepat katakan untuk apa kau kesini? "Ucap Zitao yang berusaha berani.

"Tentu saja membeli Roti, atau boleh aku membelimu? "

Zitao tersentak kebelakang, gadis itu menoleh kebelakang, sialnya hanya dia dan Sehun yang menjaga toko hari ini dan kabar baiknya lagi sekarang Sehun sedang mengantarkan pesanan.

Zitao kembali menatap Kai yang masih tersenyum menjengkelkan menurut Zitao.

"Jaga ucapanmu! "

"Hei! Pembeli adalah Raja! Layani aku dengan baik! Bila perlu berikan aku layanan yang lain... "Ucap Kai menaikan satu alisnya.

'**Bruk'**

"Ini, ambil sendiri roti yang kau pilih! setelah itu bayar di kasir.. "Ucap Zitao setelah menyerahkan nampan di tangannya.

Zitao menunggu Kai di meja kasir, gadis itu merutuki Kai yang entah kenapa malah bersikap seperti Siput, membuat Zitao jengah karna Kai tidak juga selesai memilih roti.

Zitao menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melirik jam di belakangnya, sudah hampir pukul enam petang, pantas saja pembeli sudah sepi.

Zitao mendengus dan kembali memutar lehernya untuk menunggu Kai yang sedang memilih rotinya.

'**Deg'**

Zitao terkejut, saat dilihatnya Kai yang kini sudah berdiri di depan kasir dengan punggungnya yang sedikit condong kearah mesin kasir, meyebabkan Zitao yang baru saja menoleh, dikagetkan dengan wajah Kai yang sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan hidung mancung Zitao sempat bersentuhan dengan hidung sedikit mancung milik Kai.

Kai masih mempertahankan posisinya yang bahkan kini ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Zitao.

"Rileks saja, begini saja gugup, bukannya harusnya sudah biasa... "Ucap Kai setelah menjauhkan kepalanya

Zitao yang masih kaget segera menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Semuanya 35 ribu Won.. "Ucap Zitao setelah memasukan roti yang di beli Kai kedalam carton bag tanpa berniat menatap Kai.

Kai terkekeh sebentar dan mengeluarkan lembar won miliknya.

"Ini kemba-... "

"Tidak usah simpan saja... "Potong Kai.

Zitao yang memang tidak mau banyak bercakap dengan Kaki hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"Ini... "Ucap Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari carton bagnya.

"Untukmu! Dimakan! Semoga bisa mengisi perut kosongmu! Agar kau tidak sakit dan aku bisa membullymu di sekolah besok.. "Ucap Kai dan berjalan pergi.

Namun saat Kai akan membuka pintu, saat itu juga Sehun masuk.

Keduanya bertemu pandang, Sehun masih berdiri diambang pintu yang baru terbuka setengah dan Kai yang menatapnya mengejek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? "Desis Sehun tajam.

"Membeli Zitaomu? "Tanya Kai memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

'**Brak'**

"Keluar! "Ucap Sehun tajam setelah masuk dan membuka lebar pintu toko.

"Clam down bro! Aku akan segera keluar... "Ucap Kai memandang Sehun yang masih memegang knop pintu.

Kai tersenyum jahil, pemuda berkulit tan itu menengok kesebelah kiri dan ditatapnya Zitao yang masih berdiri di balik mesin kasirnya.

"Oh iya, aku suka aroma tubuhmu... "Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Seperti permen, vanilla... bercampur coklat.. "Dan dengan segera pemuda berbibir tebal itu melangkah pergi.

'**BRAK'**

Dengan kasar Sehun membanting pintu, membuat Zitao tersentak.

Sehun melangkah kasar dan berdiri di hadapan Zitao.

"Apa maksudnya?! Sialan! Bajingan itu! "Sehun menatap Zitao kesal.

"Ka- kau tahu kan seperti apa Kai, di-dia.. "Gugup Zitao.

Sehun menghela nafas, pemuda berkulit pucat itu melembutkan tatapannya kepada gadis di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu takut, bersiaplah toko akan segera tutup setelah itu kita pulang.. "Ucap Sehun dan berlalu dari hadapan Zitao menuju loker pekerja.

Zitao menghela nafas, Zitao terdiam saat netranya melihat roti yang ada di hadapannya.

Mini Red Velvet dengan krim putih tebal dan irisan strawberry di atasnya.

"Dia tahu kalau aku belum makan? "

"Berbaik hati memberi roti, tapi tujuannya untuk membullyku, dasar tidak waras "Batin Zitao

Selain kejam, ternyata Kai juga gila, begitulah pemikiran Zitao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~000~**

Zitao memasuki apartement mewah itu perlahan, dilihatnya Yifan yang sedang membaca buku tebalnya dengan punggungnya disandarkan di kepala kasur.

Yifan yang merasa kehadiran Zitao mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak untuk melirik jam kecil yang terletak di meja kecil samping ranjangnya, sudah pukul sembilan lewat ternyata.

"Mandi dan istirahatlah... "Ucap Yifan tanpa melirik Zitao dan kembali membaca buku tebalnya.

Zitao meletakkan tas ranselnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tadi Zitao melihat Yifan yang sudah menggunakan pakaian santainya.

"Apa dia tidur disni malam ini? "Tanya Zitao pada dirinya sendiri.

Awalnya Yifan memang hanya sesekali menginap dan hanya untuk menengok keadaan Zitao setelah itu segera pulang kerumahnya, tapi sudah hampir dua minggu ini Yifan selalu tidur di apartement.

Zitao sempat menanyakan, apa ibu Yifan tidak mencarinya, tapi Yifan menjawab bahwa ia sedang ada masalah dengan Ibunya.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang kini berwarna hitam, gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin besar.

Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya, kenapa Yifan selalu memberikan gaun tidur tipis dengan tali sepageti? Kenapa bukan baju tidur biasa bergambar panda misalnya?.

Kembali di tatapnya pantulan dirinya, Zitao merasa ia terlihat dewasa mengenakan gaun hitam ini.

**.**

**.**

'**Cklek'**

Zitao keluar kamar mandi, Yifan yang tahu, segera pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Zitao.

Yifan tersenyum, pria itu meletakan bukunya dan melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya di meja nakas.

Yifan menggeser tubuhnya kebagian tengah ranjang King sizenya dengan posisi masih menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala kasur.

"Sini, duduk disini.. "Ucap Yifan menunjukan ruang kosong yang ada di sela dua kakinya.

Zitao mengerti, ini yang selalu Yifan minta setiap malam, Zitao duduk diantara celah kaki panjang Yifan dengan punggungnya yang bersandar di dada bidang Yifan, dan berujung dengan bibir mereka yang saling bertautan serta tangan Yifan yang bermain di dada ranumnya, bedanya dulu Yifan hanya menyentuh dada Zitao dari luar gaun tidur, namun kedekatan mereka yang sudah lebih baik berakibat juga pada aktivitas intim mereka. Kini Yifan pasti akan menurunkan gaun tidur Zitao dan bermain dengan puncak dadanya yang memang tidak berlapis Bra.

Setelah Zitao duduk, gadis panda itu segera menyenderkan punggungnya di dada Yifan dengan wajahnya ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Yifan.

Yifan mulai menurunkan tali sepageti di punggung kiri Zitao, bibir Yifan mulai mengecupi setiap sudut bahu mulus Zitao dan merambat ke leher jenjang itu.

Zitao mulai melengguh saat lidah Yifan mulai bergerak menggoda lehernya.

Zitao mendongak dan menatap manik tajam Yifan, Yifan tersenyum dan setelahnya kedua bibir sensual itu bersentuhan.

Bibir Zitao yang memang sudah memberi celah membuat Yifan segera melesatkan lidahnya untuk menyapa lidah Zitao.

Tak mau pasif gadis berambut hitam itu ikut mengajak lidah pria dewasanya untuk berdansa.

Decakkan-decakan halus itu tercipta karna pergulatan panas namun lembut itu terdengar.

Zitao memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan Yifan yang menurunkan gaun longgar Zitao yang kini sudah turun hingga sebatas pinggang ramping Zitao.

Tanpa melepaskan tautan itu, Tangan besar Yifan meraup benda kesayangannya.

Diremasnya dengan lembut karna takut menyakiti pemiliknya, dan jemari panjang Yifan yang mulai menari memainkan serta menggoda puncak merah muda itu dengan sensual.

Zitao menjauhkan bibirnya, gadis itu melengguh sexy menikmati saat salah satu titik manisnya dimanjakan.

Zitao menyandarkan punggung lemasnya, gadis itu merasa lemas oleh sentuha Yifan yang memanjakan tubuhnya.

Tangan itu masih memainkan kedua puncak dadanya, dengan lidah hagat Yifan yang kini menelusuri leher jenjangnya.

"Anghhh gegehhh~... "Desah Zitao.

"Ahhh... "Desah Yifan tertahan.

Zitao terdiam, merasakan benda keras yang menyentuh bokongnya, tangan Yifanpun sudah berhenti memainkan dada ranumnya.

Nah, jika sudah seperti ini aktivitas mereka akan terhenti sampai disini, dan Yifan yang akan segera pergi menuju kamar mandinya.

"Kau tidurah, aku perlu ke kamar mandi "Ucap Yifan.

Nah, benar 'kan? Selalu seperti ini.

Yifan segera pergi dan masuk ke kamar mandi mewah itu.

Zitao merapihkan gaun tidurnya, gadis itu mulai menggigiti selimutnya brutal.

"Bodoh! Zitao bodoh! Argh! "Teriak gadis itu tertahan karna selimut tebal yang menyumpal mulutnya.

Zitao bangkit dari ranjangnya, terlihat Zitao yang kini malah mondar-mandir dengan kuku tangannya yang ia gigiti.

"iya, tidak, iya, tidak, iya, tidak... "

"Arghhh! apapun yang terjadi! Kau harus siap! "Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah gemetar, Zitao berjalan mendekat ke arah kamar mandi.

Tangan Zitao bergerak hendak mengetok pintu kayu di hadapannya.

"Ohhh... "

'Deg'

Zitao berdiri kaku saat samar-samar didengarnya suara berat Yifan.

"Oh ya ampun.. "Inernya.

Baru saja ia mendengar suara desahan Yifan, dan sungguh itu sangat sexy di telinganya.

Walau gemetar, tangan Zitao membuka perlahan knop pintu kamar mandi.

'**Krek'**

Dan berntungnya tidak dikunci.

Zitao menutup perlahan pintu kamar mandi agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Zitao terdiam saat memasuki kamar mandi, dilihatnya Yifan berdiri membelakanginya dari kloset.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya Zitao berjalan mendekat ke arah Yifan.

Kini Zitao berdiri di belakang Yifan yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ahhhh... Oh... Zi~ "Desah Yifan yang kini terdengar jelas di telinga Zitao.

'**Duk'**

Yifan kaget, mata tajam pria itu memandang Zitao yang kini sedang duduk di kloset duduknya.

"Ge- gege... "Ucap Zitao gugup, Zitao gugup melihat pemandangan di hadapanya.

Posisi celana dalam Yifan yang sedikit diturunkan, dan tangan Yifan yang sedang menggenggam benda keras itu, besar dan panjang.

Mata Zitao membola, namun dengan segera gadis itu mendongak untuk menatap mata Yifan.

"Ma- maaf... " Ucap Yifan, tangannya bergerak untuk menutupi kesejatiannya itu.

'**Grep'**

"Anghhh... "Desah Yifan keget, karna kini tengan mulus itu menyentuh miliknya.

"biar aku yang melakukannya... "Ucap Zitao.

"Tidak pe- "

"Oohhhh... "Kembali Yifan mendesah karna kini Zitao mulai menggenggam juniornya dengan menaik turunkan tangannya.

"Ma- maaf jika aku salah melakukannya ta-tapi aku... "

Yifan yang mengerti Zitao gugup, tangan kekar itu beralih untuk mengusap pipi Zitao, mencoba menenangkan gadis yang kini sedang mencoba memanjakannya.

Zitao terus menggerakan tangannya naik turun, sudah dipastikan wajah gadis itu pasti kini sudah sangat merona.

Zitao menatap junior Yifan dalam genggamannya.

"Haruskah? Tapi kalau aku salah bagaimana? "batinnya.

Perlahan kepala Zitao mendekat kearah penis Yifan dan 'Cup'.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di puncak penis tegang itu.

Tangan besar Yifan meremas rambut hitam Zitao, menyebabkan bibir kucingnya sedikit merintih karna remasan Yifan di rambutnya yang membuatnya sakit.

Zitao menghembuskan nafasnya tenang, dengan insting, ilmu otodidak yang dipelajarinya sebentar dan tekatnya yang sudah bulat, perlahan Zitao mulai meraup penis dalam genggaman tangannya itu kedalam mulut hangatnya.

Gadis delapan belas tahun itu sedikit tersedak saat ujung benda panjang itu menyentuh tenggorokannya.

Tapi melihat reaksi Yifan yang sepertinya menyukai tindakannya, perlahan Zitao mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya berusaha menampung benda panjang itu di mulut hangatnya.

Sebenarnya gugup, dan ia takut kalau ia salah dalam tindakannya kali ini, katakan Zitao terlalu bodoh, atau berotak kotor mungkin? Karna tadi siang Zitao sempat browsing tentang cara memuaskan Pria, dan yang sekarang dia lakukan, kalau Zitao tidak salah ingat namanya blowjob.

Yifan menahan desahannya yang akan keluar dari bibirnya, nafas pria itu itu memburu, ini pertama kali baginya merasakan ini, walau dia pria dewasa yang sudah menikah, tapi Yifan dan Liyin tidak pernah seperti ini, jikapun Liyin menawarkan blowjob Yifan akan menolaknya.

Kehidupan Sexual Yifan selama ini karna tuntutan anak dan nafsu saja, tanpa cinta, jadi tidak pernah ada pemanasan untuk kegiatan bersetubuh mereka, hanya sebuah remasan dan cumbuan singkat, setelah itu langsung ke-inti.

Yifan mendongak menahan desahannya, tangan kekarnya mengusap halus rambut gadis belianya.

Penis itu semakin menegang, Yifan yang merasakan bahwa ia akan mencapai puncaknya perlahan pria itu menjauhkan penisnya yang masih tegang itu dari Zitao.

"Ke- kenapa? A- apa aku salah? Ma- maaf-.. " Zitao mendongak, gadis itu menatap Yifan gugup.

Yifan tersenyum hangat, tangan Yifan mengusap sudut bibir Zitao yang basah oleh salivanya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya ke kamar... " Ucap Yifan memandang Zitao lembut.

Zitao mengangguk mengerti, gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya di kloset, namun gadis itu memekik kaget karna tiba-tiba Yifan yang membawanya dalam gendongannya, reflek Zitao mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yifan.

Zitao menunduk malu, saat Yifan berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya.

Dengan perlahan Yifan membaringkan tubuh tinggi Zitao di ranjang besar itu.

"Tidurlah... "Ucap Yifan hendak beralih kesamping Zitao.

'**Grep'**

Tangan Zitao menahan lengan Yifan, walau gugup Zitao memberanikan diri menatap manik bening Yifan.

"Ge, lakukanlah... "Ucap Zitao.

Yifan terdiam, dipandangnya lamat-lamat gadis yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak per-.. "

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkan gege memuaskan diri gege sendiri terus menurus! Bukannya ini yang harus aku lakukan? aku sudah menerima uang gege, tapi gege belum menerima imbalan atas uang itu! Jadi sekarang lakukan- "

"Sssttt "Telunjuk panjang Yifan ia letakan di atas bibir Zitao.

Zitao terdiam, dan menghentikan celotehannya.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti seolah kau benar-benar pelacur.. "Ucap Yifan lembut, dan menjauhkan telunjuknya dari atas bibir Zitao.

"Tapi itu kan be-"

"Llantas aku ini apa? Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku jatuh padamu Zi, aku ingin memilikimu, aku ingin menikahimu. " Ucap Yifan mengusap pipi Zitao.

"Yang akan aku nikahi itu gadis manis ini, bukan seorang pelacur! Jadi berhenti berkata jika kau ini seolah benar-benar pelacur murahan diluar sana "Jelas Yifan.

Zitao terdiam, mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Yifan, Zitao bahkan sudah mengutuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Pria dewasa di hadapannya ini justru memperlakukannya seperti gadis terhormat, walaupun Yifan sering mencumbu dan menyentuhnya tapi Yifan tak pernah memperlakukannya kasar, Yifan memperlakukannya seperti kaca tipis yang mudah pecah, sangat lembut. Membuat Zitao merasa bahwa ia sedang tidak menjual dirinya, ini yang Zitao mimpikan, ini yang Zitao inginkan jika ia menikah dan mempunyai suami kelak.

Suami yang memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, walau itu sebuah aktivitas sexual, Yifan memperlakukannya dengan lembut membuat Zitao nyaman dan membuat ia merasa di sentuh oleh suami yang ia idam-idamkan, Zitao memang belum pernah menikah, tapi yang pernah ia lihat dari ibu dan ayahnya, ayah Zitao tak pernah memperlakukan ibunya dengan lembut, padahal itu adalah aktivitas bercinta, bukankah aktivitas bercinta harus dilakukan dengan cinta juga? Tapi kenapa ayahnya memperlakukan ibunya kasar?.

Zitao bangun dari posisi tidurnya, gadis panda itu langsung menerjang Yifan, memeluknya erat, bahunya naik turun karna isakan tangisnya.

"Hiks kenapa gege begini, hiks ke-kenapa? "Tangis Zitao.

Yifan mengusap punggung Zitao lembut, berusaha menenagkan tangisan gadisnya ini.

Dengan lembut Yifan menggenggam bahu Zitao, didorongnya bahu agar gadis itu memandangnya.

Yifan mengusap pipi Zitao yang basah, ibu jari Yifan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi tembam Zitao.

"kau.. kau yakin sudah siap? " tanya Yifan.

Dengan nafas yang masih naik turun karna habis menangis, Zitao menganggukan kepalanya yakin.

Yifan tersenyum, dengan lembut Yifan membaringkan tubuh ramping Zitao, kecupan-kecupan singkat Yifan berikan dengan lembut.

Dahi, pipi, hidung, dagu, hingga bibir kucing itu.

Zitao tersenyum malu dan balas mengecup bibir tebal Yifan.

Bibir keduanya bertemu, saling mengesap rasa satu sama lain, lidah mereka yang saling menyapa mesra, dan desahan tertahan keduanya menambah erotis suasana.

Zitao mendongak, membiarkan Yifan yang sedang menggelitik leher dan bahu jenjangnya memudahkan pria yang kini berambut hitam itu menggigit-gigit kecil leher putihnya.

Tanpa berhenti memanjakan tengkuk gadisnya, tangannya mulai menurunkan gaun hitam itu, dimainkannya puncak dada menggairahkan itu membuat gadis di bawahnya menggeliat.

"Aahhh.. "Zitao mendesah saat Yifan berhenti dengan lehernya.

Mata sayunya menatap Yifan yang juga menatap Zitao.

Mata yang selalu tajam itu, kini terlihat sayu karna gejolak nafsunya.

"Ge- gegehh... "Desah Zitao.

Kedua mata sayu itu saling menatap satu sama lain, sambil menikmati aktivitas di atas dada ranum Zitao.

'Cup~' kecupan mesra mendarat di bibir peach Zitao.

Dengan lembut Yifan menurunkan gaun tidur berwarna hitam itu.

Zitao tertunduk malu saat gaun tidurnya tergeletak di lantai, menyisakan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan underwear.

Yifan mendudukan tubuhnya dan membuka kaos hitamnya, Zitao semakin merona saat melihat tubuh atletis Yifan.

"Tatap aku... "Ucap Yifan mengangkat dagu Zitao.

Zitao memandang mata Yifan, dan setelahnya dirasakan kembali kudua bibir itu bergulat mesra.

Dengan lembut tangan kanan Yifan mengusap halus paha dalam Zitao, menyebabkan Zitao kembali mendesah tertahan.

"Emhhh.. "

Reflek Zitao menggigit lidah Yifan, saat tangan Yifan mengusap clitnya dari balik pakaian dalamnya.

"Ge- gegehh~.. "Zitao mendongak, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, karna rangsangan yang dirasakanya.

Yifan bangkit dan melepaskan celana pendeknya beserta dalamannya, Zitao gugup saat dilihatnya Yifan yang kini sudah full naked dengan penis yang tegak itu.

Yifan sedikit mengangkat pinggul Zitao untuk melepaskan underwear itu.

"Ge- gege.. "Ucap Zitao menahan gerakan tangan Yifan.

"Kau belum siap? Kita bisa hen- "

"A- aku malu.. "Potong Zitao.

Yifan tersenyum, pria itu beranjak dari kasurnya.

Dengan keadaan telanjang bulat, tanpa risih Yifan berdiri di samping tirai yang menutupi kaca besar pembatas kamar dan balkon.

Disibaknya tirai berwarna merah emas itu, dan langsung menampakan bulan yang kebutulan sedang purnama.

Kembali Yifan melangkah kepojok kamar dan kini ia mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Zitao hanya mampu melihat bayangan Yifan yang perlahan mulai sedikit terlihat berjalan kearahnya.

Walau tidak begitu jelas, berkat secercah cahanya bulan yang masuk ke kamarnya, Zitao tahu saat ini Yifan sedang menatapnya lembut.

Zitao menggigit kukunya saat Yifan membuka satu-satunya benda yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Kini keduanya sudah sama-sama polos karna Yifan sudah menjatuhkan benda segi tiga itu ke lantai.

"Oohhh.. "Zitao bergetar saat jemari Yifan mengusap lembut bibir kemaluannya yang sudah basah siap untuk dimasuki.

"Ahhh ge- gegehh... "Kembali Zitao mendesah sambil menunduk malu karna kemaluannya yang di sentuh.

Yifan mengerti bahwa Zitao masih malu.

Ditekuknya kedua kaki Zitao dan sedikit dilebarkan untuk memudahkannya memasuki lubang senggama itu, Yifan mengambil slimut putih tebalnya dan ditariknya hingga menutupi pinggangnya, punggung Yifan turut membungkuk untuk turut menutupi sebagian tubuh Zitao.

Yifan mengarahkan penisnya tepat di kewanitaan Zitao, Pria itu membungkuk mengarahkan tangan Zitao agar menggenggam kedua bahunya.

"Kau bisa gigit bahuku, jika sakit.. "bisik Yifan.

Perlahan Yifan memasukan kepala penisnya, Zitao berjenggit kaget, namun Yifan mengecup kening Zitao agar gadis di bawahnya tenang.

Kembali ditekannya penisnya, dirsanya kuku-kuku tajam Zitao yang tertancap dibahunya dan ringisan kesakitan Zitao yang terdengar.

"AAHKK! "Zitao berteriak kesakitan dan reflek menggigit bahu Yifan saat Yifan mendorong keras penis besar itu yang kini sudah tertanam sempurna di Mrs. V nya.

Yifan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari vagina Zitao, Yifan tahu bahwa itu adalah selaput dara Zitao yang sobek.

'**Cup'** Yifan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Zitao yang tertutup.

"Ber- bergeraklah ge.. "Ucap Zitao.

Dengan hati-hati Yifan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menyebabkan Zitao yang meringis karna bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit.

Yifan memainkan dada lembut Zitao yang ikut bergerak naik turun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasa Zitao.

Zitao mulai melengguh dan menikmati pergerakan Yifan di bawahnya.

Tangan Zitao mengacak surai hitam Yifan yang sedang mengeksplor leher jenjangnya.

Gerakan tubuh Yifan semakin intens, berusaha mencapai titik terdalam surga yang dirasakannya.

Desahan keduanya menjadi musik latar belakang kegiatan bersetubuh keduanya, yang bermandikan cahaya purnama.

"Agghh... "

Zitao melengguh keras saat Yifan menyentuh titik manisnya.

Gerakan Yifan semakin cepat namun tetap lembut, Yifan mendesah saat dirasanya penisnya yang dijepit dinding vagina Zitao.

"Ohh gegehh.. "

"Zi- zitao... "

Desah keduanya yang akan mencapai puncaknya, Zitao bahkan juga ikut menggerakan pinggulnya untuk mencapai kelimaksnya.

Dan desahan keduanya menggema saat cahanya putih menyelimuti keduanya, Yifan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Zitao usai mencapai puncaknya.

Dada Zitao naik turun karna nafasnya memburu, peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Zitao hanya tergeletak pasrah, dirasanya sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari vaginanya yang tidak sanggup menampung cairan cinta Yifan.

'**Sret'**

Yifan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh polos keduanya hingga sebatas dada.

'**Grep'** Direngkuhnya Zitao kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintamu Zi.. "Ucap Yifan.

Zitao terdiam, bahu gadis itu mulai gemetar menahan tangisnya.

"Jangan menangis, secepatnya aku akan menikahimu "

"tidurlah.. "Ucap Yifan mengusap puncak kepala Zitao dan menarik kepala Zitao ke dada bidangnya.

Zitao memejamkan matanya, setetes air mata membasahi pipi gadis delapan belas tahun itu, terlalu lelah untuk berfikir, gadis itu memilih untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya di dada bidang Yifan.

**~000~**

Yifan sedang memakai pakaian kerjanya setelah membersihkan dirinya di rumahnya, ya di rumahnya bersama Liyin, bukan di apartement bersama Zitao.

Pagi sekali Yifan membangunkan Zitao sebentar untuk berpamitan, Zitao yang masih lelah hanya mengangguk patuh, dan setelah itu Yifan mencium lama kening Zitao sebelum pulang.

Beruntung ini hari libur sekolah, jadi Zitao bisa beristirahat sepuasnya.

Yifan pulang pagi sekali hari ini karna memang rencananya hari ini Liyin akan pergi ke Jepang untuk membantu sepupunya yang akan menikah.

Yifan tersenyum saat memasagkan dasi hitamnya, pria dewasa itu bahkan bersemu merah mengingat malam panasnya dengan Zitao, bahkan Yifan mengeluarkannya di dalam, sungguh itu lebih indah daripada malam pertamanya.

Yifan kembali memasang wajah dinginnya saat Liyin berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, dan mengambil alih untuk merapihkan dasi Yifan.

"Kenapa kau sekarang jarang tidur di rumah? "Tanya Liyin.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak klien dari luar kota "Bohong Yifan, beruntung Liyin bukan orang yang banyak tanya.

"Kasihan Lulu, sejak kemarin ia ingin tidur bersama ayahnya, Lulu masih kecil Fan, dia butuh kasih sayangmu.. "Ucap Liyin dan segera melangkah pergi ke ruang makan untuk menata sarapan.

Yifan terhenyak, ia mempunyai anak laki-laki yang masih berusia empat tahun, usia yang sedang aktiv-aktivnya bermain.

Yifan memasang wajah sedihnya saat diingatnya Luhan yang pernah bicara padanya ingin memancing bersama sperti ayah dan teman Luhan lakukan.

Tapi kenapa pria beristri dan beranak ini malah bertindak seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, setelah mengatur ekspresinya, setelahnya ia melangkah tegap menuju ruang makan.

Yifan memicing karna dilihatnya Sehun, putra sulungnya yang kini juga duduk di meja makan tepat di samping Luhan.

Sesaat Yifan memandang Sehun tak suka, dan lagi-lagi Yifan bertingkah seperti remaja labil.

Yifan duduk di kursi utama dengan tenang.

Sehun tersenyum dan membungkukan kepalanya kepada ayah yang sangat dihormatinya ini.

"Kau pulang? "Basa-basi Yifan, sambil menunggu Liyin yang sedang membantu pembantu rumah tangganya menata piring.

"Aku dengar Mama ke Jepang hari ini, jadi aku sempatkan hari ini kemari.. "Jawab Sehun.

"Mama baru berangkat nanti malam.. "Jawab Liyin yang kini sudah duduk di kursinya, tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"Sudah makan dulu, bicaranya dilanjutkan nanti.. "Lanjut Liyin.

Acara sarapan pagi itu berjalan santai, hanya sesekali terdengar celotehan Luhan yang minta disuapi kakak dan ibunya.

Setelah selesai dan piring-piring dimeja makan itu diangkat, Sehun menatap ibunya.

"Kenapa Mama berangkat hari ini? Padahal rencananya aku ingin mengajak Zitao makan malam bersama malam ini.. "Ucap Sehun.

'**Deg**' Yifan terhenyak, namun dengan segera Pria itu mengatur ekspresi berwibawanya.

"Siapa Zitao? "Tanya Yifan.

**_-Pura-pura tidak tahu._**

"Pacar Shixun, anak pertama kita sudah besar.. "Ucap Liyin menjelaskan.

"Pacar? "Ucap Yifan menaikan satu alisnya.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ayah tidak mengizinkan! Kau sudah kelas tiga! Fokus ke sekolahmu! "Ucap Yifan.

'**Deg'** baik Sehun maupun Liyin menatap Yifan kaget.

"Em, Lulu di depan sama bibi Han dulu ya nak.. "Ucap Liyin menatap Luhan.

"Tapi Mama Lulu mau sama Shixun hyung dan papa.. "Manja Luhan.

"Bibi Han, tolong bawa Luhan kedepan ya? "

Pembantu rumah tangga itu mengangguk, dan membawa Luhan kedepan untuk bermain.

Setelah Luhan pergi Liyin kembali menatap Yifan.

"Anak kita sudah besar! Biarkan saja.. "Bela Liyin.

"Namanya juga pelajar ya belajar! Apalagi dia sudah kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi lulus! Aku tak mau nilai Shixun turun! "Ucap Yifan tajam.

"Ayah, aku bisa menjamin nilaiku tidak akan turun.. "Ucap Sehun meyakinkan, walau marah dan kecewa, Sehun tetaplah seorang anak yang menghormati orang tuanya, apalagi selama ini Yifan adalah sosok yang sangat Sehun banggakan dan sangat Sehun hormati.

"Bisa kupegang ucapanmu? "Ucap Yifan kini menatap Sehun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya ayah.. "Ucap Sehun mantap, Liyin yang mendengar itupun tersenyum senang.

"Baik, ayah izinkan, asalkan kau lulus ini bisa masuk Universitas Harvard atau Oxford.. "Tegas Yifan.

'**DEG'**

"A-ayah, aku rasa Universitas di Korea cukup baik.. "Ucap Sehun.

"Yifan! Kalaupun bisa! Itu terlalu jauh! "Tolak Liyin.

"Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku! Kau tahu kan aku juga lulusan Harvard! "

"Kau! Jika benar kegiatan pacaranmu tidak mengganggu nilaimu! Buktikan kau bisa masuk diantara dua Universitas itu! "Yifan menatap Sehun.

"Ta- tapi Ayah, itu sama saja dengan nantinya aku akan berpisah jauh dengan Zi-... "

"Harvard atau putuskan sekarang?! "Ucap Yifan Final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

Aduh say bagaimana Chap ini?

Sorry baru update, aku lagi ada masalah yang sampe bikin aku pengen jedotin kepala Hiks, minta doanya aja semoga masalahku cepet selese ya hehehe.

Dan sorry aku gak jadi update kemarin hehe aku malah asik ng'Pump it up, lagian juga kalian pasti lagi pada galau karna TLP kan wkwkwk.

And How about my new avatar? Wkwkwk.

Itu say udah aku kasih adegan Rate M nya, tapi maaf say aku yakin itu JELEK BANGET!

Please aku sampe mabok nulis adegan NC nya, ini hampir 4K loh, jadi kalo jelek ya harap diterima ya, sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf karna aku rasa Chap ini TIDAK MEMUASKAN, Hiks

Sekali lagi maaf, kalau kalian tidak puas.

Huahhh oke monggo di review, tapi please jangan bash ya hehehe eh tapi gak apa deh yang mau nge'Bash silahkan, tapi bash saya! Jangan bash CASTnya OK.

Ayo Reviewnya biar aku semangat!

Sorry Typo.

Kalo responnya banyak kan aku juga semangat buat Chap selanjutnya.

Monggo di = Review =

**TBC Or Dalete?**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Why?

Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt, Family, GS, etc.

Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao 18th (GS)

-Wu Yi Fan 40th

-Sehun 18th

-Kai 18th

-Luhan 4th

-Yue Li Yin 41 (OC) (Kris Wife)

-Other cast.

Rating :T +/ M

Leght :Chaptered.

Saya bikin GS karna ya biar lebih mendalami aja. Sebenernya saya mau peke Luhan/ Lay buat jadi Istrinya Kris tapi karna ya ada beberapa alasan yang bikin aku pake OC aja karna takutnya entar malah ada perseteruan(?) antara Kray, KrisTao, sama KrisHan Shiper.

Sekali lagi ini GS, Gender, sifat, Umur dan bentuk fisik disesuaikan sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Oke rata-rata cerita aku temanya emang Drama, Sinetron gitu. Kalo bosen dan gak suka silahkan klik tanda ( **X **) Close.

* * *

**~Summary~**

Zi Tao,18 tahun. Berkat kenekatannya menjual keperawanannya untuk biaya operasi ibunya, membuatnya bertemu Yi Fan pria single berusia 30 tahun, yang memberinya uang jutaan won untuk keperawanannya. Yi Fan yang awalnya hanya kasihan, berubah menjadi perhatian lebih, bahkan menjadikan Zi Tao gadis simpanan. Tapi bagaimana jika Yi Fan sebenarnya adalah pria berusia 40 tahun, bersetatus menikah dan memiliki anak?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Harvard atau putuskan sekarang?! "Ucap Yifan Final.

.

.

.

.

**~000~**

"Yifan! "Ucap Liyin mengeraskan suaranya.

"Kenapa? "Ucap Yifan tenang, dan memandang Liyin datar.

"A-ayah tapi dengan begitu aku akan jauh dari Zitao "Potong Sehun.

"Kenapa kau begini?! Shixun tak pernah menuntut apapun dari mu! Tapi kenapa kau sekarang memaksakan kehendakmu! Biarkan dia memilih jalannya! "Liyin menatap Yifan jengkel, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya berekspresi datar.

"Jelas saja! Shixun anakku! Aku mau yang terbaik untuknya! "

"Ayah, aku mohon, a-aku tak bisa jik- "

"Kau berani melawan Ayahmu karna gadis itu?! "Yifan menatap Sehun tajam.

'**Srek' **

"Aku tak bisa janji.. "Ucap Sehun setelah bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Yifan tajam, ini pertama kalinya bagi Sehun berani menatap Yifan setajam ini.

"K-kau! "geram Yifan sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku, permisi.. "Ucap Sehun membungkukan badannya dan setelah itu pergi dari hadapan Yifan.

'_**Brak'**_

Yifan menggebrak meja makan emosi.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini?! "Ucap Liyin memandang Yifan kecewa, dan segera pergi dari hadapan Yifan yang masih mengatur emosinya dengan tangan kanannya yang terkepal di atas meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~000~**

Zitao duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan seragam olah raganya, ini hari sabtu, sekolah libur, hanya ada ekschool yang dimulai pukul tiga sore, kebetulan Zitao ikut Voley.

Zitao meremas sprei yang baru ia ganti itu kasar, perasaannya gelisah, ia ingat apa yang terjadi sebulumnya.

Pagi tadi Zitao bangun pukul sepuluh, dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang lemas, selangkangannya yang terasa perih dan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Saat disibakkannya selimut itu, terlihat jelas bercak darah dan cairan cinta Yifan di selangkangannya dan sprei.

Malam tadi mereka sudah melakukannya, seharusnya Zitao lega karna sudah melakukan tugasnya.

Tapi kenapa Yifan mengeluarkannya di dalam? Bagaimana jika dia hamil?

Itu membuat Zitao semakin terikat dengan Yifan, beruntung jika Yifan benar-benar memegang kata-katanya untuk bertanggung jawab, tapi jika tidak?

Zitao bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak untuk berdiri di dekat cermin yang berada di sudut kiri apartementt Yifan.

Gadis belia itu mematut bayang dirinya, dihapusnya bekas air mata di pipi tembamnya.

Zitao tersenyum manis memandang bayangannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus kuat menjalaninya, semua yang terjadi sudah rencana tuhan.. "Batin gadis itu.

Dan segera Zitao meraih tas ranselnya berjalan keluar untuk menuju sekolahnya.

Zitao sengaja berangkat lebih awal dan tidak menghubungi Sehun, karna dia merasa tak siap untuk bertemu Sehun.

Zitao berjalan sambil tersenyum setelah keluar dari Lift, untuk mengurangi rasa gundahnya.

Gadis dengan rambut ikat kuda itu masih tersenyum riang saat tiba di halaman luar apartement mewah ini, namun perlahan senyum manis itupun memudar.

Dilihatnya sosok laki-laki dengan senyum miring itu yang kini berdiri di samping motor sport berwarna hijaunya, Zitao terdiam saat sosok itu sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Zitao yang mematung di depan pintu keluar.

"Oh, jadi benar kau tinggal disini, bersama pria itu.. "Cibir Kai.

Walau gemetar, Zitao tak mau ambil pusing dan memilih berjalan melalui Kai.

'_**Sret'**_

Baru beberapa langkah pergelangan tangan Zitao ditarik kasar oleh Kai.

"Lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku! "erang Zitao sambil memberontak.

"Berangkat bersamaku! "

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Lepas aku bilang! "

"Atau aku sebarkan kepada seluruh sekolah tentang ini! "

'_**Deg'**_

Zitao melemas, dipandangnya Kai dengan sengit.

Zitao menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan dengan kasal Zitao menaiki motor besar itu.

"Pegangan.. "Ucap Kai.

"Tidak mau.. "

"Ya sudah, aku sudah memperingatkan.. "Ucap Kai dan segera melajukan motornya dengan kencang.

Zitao merutuki dirinya yang kini malah sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Kai, dengan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Kai erat.

Sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum dibalik helmnya, dan melajukan laju motornya semakin cepat.

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir kendaraan, Kai tertawa lirih saat dirasanya Zitao yang masih memeluk pinggangnya sangat erat.

"Ya! Kau cari kesempatan ya? Sudah turun sana! "Ucap Kai, dan melepas helmnya.

"Y-ya? Apa katamu?! Kau yang cari kesempatan! "maki Zitao setelah turun dari motor besar itu.

"Oh Lihat! Karna ulahmu rambutku jadi berantakan! "Kesal Zitao sambil merapihkan rambut hitamnya.

Kai tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Zitao.

"Ahk! Ya! Kau menyakitiku! "Erang Zitao kesakitan.

Alih-alih bertindak merapihkan rambut Zitao, justru Kai malah menarik kasar surai panjang Zitao.

"Sudah sana pergi dari hadapanku! "Ucap Kai.

Zitao hanya mendengus dan berjalan melalui Kai.

"Oh ya.. "Ucap Kai, menyebabkan Zitao menghentikan langkahnya.

Kai berjalan mendekati Zitao dan berdiri tepat dihadapan gadis panda itu.

"Urusan kita belum selesai.. "Ucap Kai dan mengusap kasar puncak kepala Zitao menyebabkan rambut reven itu berantakan lagi.

Zitao terdiam, perasaan takut mulai menyelimutinya, apa Kai benar-benar akan menyebarkannya?

Tak mau bertambah pusing, Zitao kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lapangan.

.

.

.

Jam kegiatan Eksta kulikuler sudah selesai, sekarang sudah pukul lima sore, dan satu persatu siswa sudah pulang.

Begitupun dengan Zitao yang sedang berjalan keluar lapangan indoor, sambil melamun.

Dari tadi Zitao tak melihat Sehun sama sekali, biasanya sebelum basket dimulai Sehun selalu menyempatkan diri menemui Zitao di lapangan indoor.

Tetapi disisi lain Zitao sendiri bingung jika harus berhadapan dengan Sehun sekarang, ia bingung, haruskah ia mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sehun? Atau dengan Yifan? Atau haruskah Zitao menjauh dari kehidupan mereka berdua?.

Zitao menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menundukan kepalanya.

'Duk'

Zitao meringis saat hidung bangirnya menabrak tubuh tegap seseorang.

Zitao mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sakit, gadis manis itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

Zitao tersentak mundur saat dilihatnya sosok yang ditabraknya sedang tersenyum miring kepadanya.

"Maaf... " lirih Zitao kembali menunduk, dan berjalan melalui Kai.

'_**Sret'**_

Baru beberapa langkah, dengan kasar Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Zitao.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku bilang tadi? Kita masih punya urusan! "Ucap Kai memandang Zitao yang masih menunduk.

Zitao mendongak, balik manatap Kai dengan gemetar.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Ini sakit! "Ucap Zitao sambil berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Kai.

"Ya! A-apa maumu? "Ucap Zitao akhirnya karna Kai sama sekali tak memperdulikan rontaan Zitao.

"Turuti semua kata-kataku jika kau tak mau menyesal! "Ucap Kai dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Zitao.

"Y-ya ?" Zitao menatap Kai gemetar.

"Sekarang, pulang bersamaku! "printah Kai dan kembali manarik pergelangan tangan Zitao.

"Tidak! "Terdengar suara berat seseorang yang membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya.

Zitao dan Kai sama-sama membalikan badannya, dilihatnya Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan menggunakan pakaian santainya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Zitao dan Kai, dengan lembut Sehun menarik Zitao kebelakang tubunya.

Kai mendecih tak suka, dan menatap tajam Sehun yang menatapnya datar.

"Hahh.. kau selalu merusak kebahagianku Wu Shixun! " Decih Kai.

"Brengsek! Berhenti mengganggu kekasihku! "balas Sehun.

"Ahk sudahlah! Aku sedang tidak berminat berdebat denganmu! "Ucap Kai.

"Ingat kata-kataku Huang... " Lanjut Kai dan melangkah pergi.

Zitao hampir saja terduduk lemas jika saja Sehun tidak dengan segera menyangga tubuh Zitao.

"Jangan difikirkan si brengsek itu, ada aku untumu Zi.. "Ucap Sehun menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Se- sehun, kau tadi tidak berangkat? "Tanya Zitao mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'**Grep'**

Bukannya menjawab lelaki berkulit pucat itu malah menarik Zitao kedalam pelukannya.

"Fikiranku sedang kacau Zi, aku bingung... "Ucap Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Zitao.

"Aku mencintaimu Zi, sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tak mau kehilangan mu.. "Lirih Sehun yang kini mengecupi leher jenjang itu.

"Y-ya ? "Walau bingung, Zitao membalas pelukan Sehun dengan mengusap lembut punggung tegap Sehun.

"Bisakah kau menginap di apartementku malam ini? "Ucap Sehun masih mengecupi leher jenjang Zitao.

"Ta- tapi Sehun.."

"Kumohon malam ini saja, temani aku.. "

.

.

.

Zitao kini sedang duduk di ruang tv dengan Sehun yang merebahkan kepalanya di paha Zitao.

Walaupun sempat menolak, akhirnya Zitao menuruti permintaan Sehun.

Mereka sudah menggunakan pakaian santainya, dengan Zitao yang menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos oblong kebesaran milik Sehun, bahkan kini keduanya sedang menikmati film action yang diputar di televisi.

Apartement Sehun berada di kawasan Gyeonggi-do, sama mewahnya dengan apartment Yifan, hanya saja apartement Yifan lebih berkesan glamor, sedangkan apartement Sehun lebih simple.

Zitao tadi sudah mengirim pesan pada Yifan bahwa dia akan menginap dirumah temannya, sedikit berbohong memang, dan beruntungnya Yifan hanya menjawab 'Ya'.

Aneh, karna Yifan biasanya akan bertanya panjang lebar, Zitao yang memang tak mau bertambah pusing hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"Sayang, bisa masakan sesuatu, aku lapar.. "Ucap Sehun sambil memainkan rambut panjang kekasihnya.

Zitao melirik jam di sampingnya, sudah pukul sebelas malam ternyata.

Zitao tersenyum dan beranjak menuju dapur diikuti dengan Sehun di belakangnya.

Zitao membuka lemari makanan Sehun untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimasaknya.

"Kau ingin makan ap- "

'Grep'

Zitao menghentikan aktivitasnya saat kedua tangan Sehun kini melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku ingin memakanmu.. "Ucap Sehun lirih sambil mengecupi leher jenjang Zitao.

"Se- sehun... kau ini kenapa? "Ucap Zitao gugup, karna kini Sehun mengecupi pipinya.

"Biarkan seperti ini Zi... "

"Y-ya? "

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari pipi Zitao, tangan kekar itu memutar bahu Zitao agar kekasih manisnya itu menghadap ke arahnya.

"A-aku, sangat takut kehilanganmu Zi... "Ucap Sehun menatap dalam manik kelam Zitao.

"Jangan pernah jauh dariku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.. "Lanjut Sehun.

"K-kau lihat 'kan? Aku bahkan di hadapanmu saat ini.. "Jawab Zitao.

Sehun tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi kanan kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang... "Ucap Sehun, sampai akhirnya belah bibir merah muda itu menyatu.

Ciuman itu sangat lembut tanpa tekanan, hingga Sehun menarik pinggang Zitao dan mendudukan gadis panda itu di pantry dapurnya.

Mata Zitao masih terbuka, gadis itu terdiam.

Apa semua pria memiliki posisi favoritnya masing-masing?

Yifan sangan suka menyentuhnya dengan posisi dirinya di antara celah kaki panjang Yifan dan Yifan yang bersandar di kepala ranjangnya sambil tangan itu bermain di dadanya dan lidah mereka yang saling membelit mesra.

Sedangkan Sehun sangat suka menciumnya dengan posisi dirinya yang duduk di atas pantry dapur dan tubuh Sehun yang ada di celah paha Zitao, entah sudah berapa kali mereka berciuman dengan posisi seperti ini di dapur toko roti bibi Oh.

Zitao masih terdiam, ia bingung kepada siapa perasaanya tertuju.

Zitao sedikit membuka belah bibirnya membiarkan lidah Sehun menyapa lidahnya tanpa ada niat membalasnya.

Hingga Zitao memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

Dalam cumbuan manis itu, Zitao berfikir, sebenarnya siapa yang ia cintai?

Karna, Keduanya terasa, _**sama...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~000~**

**Senin,**

Kembali semua kesibukan dan aktivitas dimulai, seperti Zitao, dirinya yang notabenya seorang pelajar, kembali kepada aktivitas menuntut ilmunya.

Saat ini Zitao sedang berjalan berdua bersama teman centilnya Baekhyun untuk ke kantin mengisi perut mereka yang kosong karna istirahat pertama tadi digunakan oleh guru untuk mengerjakan ulangan bagi seluruh siswa kelas tiga seperti dirinya.

Kedua gadis cantik itu sesekali tertawa dan bercanda sepanjang koridor menuju cafetaria.

"Ahk sial! Sepertinya kantin ramai sekali! "Dengus Baekhyun tak suka saat dilihatnya kantin yang terlihat sangat penuh dan sesak.

"Tentu saja, mereka semua kelaparan Baek, apa lagi tadi kelas tiga tidak ada istirahat jam pertama.. "Ujar Tao menimpali.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan memasuki kantin yang memang terlihat sangat penuh, apalagi tindakan para siswa kelas tiga yang memang merasa senior berteriak dari masing-masing stand makanan meminta untuk di layani terlebih dahulu, membuat suasana semakin ribut karna siswa tingkat di bawah mereka tentu saja tidak terima dan ikut protes.

Zitao dan Baekhyun bernafas lega saat mereka sudah menemukan meja kosong untuk mereka berdua mengisi perut mereka.

"Seperti biasa 'kan? Biar aku yang pesankan, kau jaga bangku ini oke! Huff oh tuhan ini berisik sekali! "Ucap Baekhyun yang mengencangkan suaranya.

Zitao tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun, dan memilih duduk manis menunggu pesanan yang akan di bawakan Baekhyun.

Zitao merogoh saku celananya saat dirasanya ponselnya bergetar.

From : +108*******

'_**Kau dimana? '**_

_**~Kai**_

Bola mata Zitao membola saat dibacanya pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Kai? Darimana dia tau nomor ponselnya?

Zitao mendongak dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat keberadaan Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang mengantri minuman.

Zitao kembali melirik ponselnya, namun dengan segera Zitao kembali memasukan benda persegi panjang itu ke sakunya tanpa minat merespon pesan Kai tadi.

'**BRAK'**

Ziao tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kai datang dan menggebrak mejanya.

Kai dengan angkunya duduk dihadapan Zitao.

"I-itu kursi Baekhyun... "Ucap Zitao gugup.

"Lantas apa peduliku? "Decih Kai santai.

"Jika kau mau ambil saja aku akan pin- "

'_**Sret'**_

'_**Bruk'**_

Baru saja Zitao hendak bangkit dari kursinya untuk pindah, namun dengan gerakan cepat tiba-tiba Daehyun dan Dongwoo duduk di kiri dan kanan menghimpit tubuh Zitao, apa lagi dengan Yongguk yang berada di belakangnya dengan tangan kekar itu yang tadi menekan pundaknya agar tetap duduk berhadapan dengan Kai.

"A-apa maumu... "Ucap Zitao gugup dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku? "Tanya Kai santai.

"YA! APA-APAAN INI! YA KIM KAI ! KAU! "Terdengar suara teriakan Baekhyun yang menggema, beruntung suasana kantin sangat ramai, jadi tidak banyak siswa yang terganggu dengan teriakan Baekhyun.

'_**Bruk' **_

"Ya! Kau pergi sana! Jangan ganggu temanku! "Dengan kasar Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan Kai agar beranjak dari kursi itu setelah gadis eyeliner itu meletakan nampannya di meja.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! "Bentak Kai, namun yang dibentak sama sekali tak menggubris.

Kai menggerakan tangannya menunjuk Daehyun, lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangguk dan dengan segera menarik Baekhyun kasar dan mendudukannya di samping Kai.

"Ya! Jung Daehyun! Apa-apaan kau ini hammphhh "Kesal dengan celotehan Baekhyun, Daehyunpun membungkam bibir crewet Baekhyun.

"Jangan kasar kepada temanku... "Ucap Zitao akhirnya menatap Kai.

"Tenang temanmu akan baik-baik saja.. "Ucap Dongwoo yang duduk di samping kiri Zitao.

"kau ingat apa yang aku katakan sabtu itu.. "Ucap Kai setelah meminum soda yang tadi dibawa Baekhyun.

"Em- ya? "

"Bukannya aku bilang agar kau menuruti semua perintaku.. "Ucap Kai santai, dan menyerahkan satu kaleng lainnya ke hadapan Zitao.

"Ini minum dulu.. "Ucap Kai setelah menyodorkan kaleng soda hitam itu.

"Kau mengancam ku hah! "Zitao berteriak kasar dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk memaki Kai.

Kai turut bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan gadis yang hanya beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya.

"Jadilah kekasihku... "Ucap Kai santai tepat di hadapan wajah Zitao.

"A-apa?! Berengsek! Kau gila hah! Belum cukup kau membuatku selalu merasa katakutan hah! Sebenarnya apa maumu hah! " Bentak Zitao.

"IYA BELUM CUKUP! AKU INGIN KAU JADI KEKASIHKU! AKU INGIN KAU TINGGALAKN SEHUN!, AKU INGIN KAU TINGGALKAN **DIA**! DAN AKU INGIN KAU TINGGAL BERSAMAKU! DIRUMAHKU! " Teriak Kai emosi.

"A- apa? "Zitao gemetar, bahkan mata panda itu sudah memerah.

Bukan hanya Zitao yang kebingungan, Baekhyun, bahkan Yongguk, Daehyun dan Dongwoo mengerenyit bingung.

Kai melembutkan tatapanya, lelaki berkulit tan itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi selembut bayi itu.

"Silahkan saja kau membenciku, tapi yang jelas kau akan menyesal jika tidak menuruti kata-kata ku... "Ucap Kai lembut.

'**BRUK'**

Kai jatuh tersungkur saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajahnya.

Suasana kantin yang tadinya ramai penuh manusia kelaparanpun menjadi tegang dan seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada arah suara keributan tadi.

Kai menyeka darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya, lelaki berkulit tan itu mendecih tak suka saat dilihatnya Sehun yang kini berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

Kai bangkit dari posisinya yang semula terjatuh di lantai.

"BAJINGAN! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG! JANGAN GANGGU ZITAO! "Geram Sehun, wajah yang biasanya berekspresi datar itu kini menatap Kai penuh amarah.

"Kau fikir aku mendengarkan ucapanmu? "Ucap Kai menatap Sehun datar.

"BRENGSEK! "

'**BRUK'**

Kembali Sehun melayangkan tinjunya ke sebelah pipi Kai, Zitao menjerit histeris, Baekhyun pun segera berlari menarik Zitao untuk menjauhkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau fikir aku takut padamu hah?! "

'**BRUK'**

'**BRAK'**

Kai yang kesalpun balas memukul rahang Sehun, suasana kantin menjadi ramai dengan jeritan histeris siswa perempuan yang ketakutan.

Baku hantam itu terus terjadi, bahkan wajah Sehun dan Kai sudah sama-sama babak belur.

Beberapa Siswa laki-laki berniat menengahi pekelahian itu, namun semuanya mundur karna Yongguk melarang mereka.

Zitao meronta dari dekapan Baekhyun agar sahabatnya itu melepaskannya dan membiarkan Zitao yang melerai perkelahian itu.

"Cukup Zitao! Ini masalah anak laki-laki! "Ucap Baekhyun kesusahan karna Zitao terus saja meronta.

'**DUK'**

'**BRAK'**

Sehun kini berada diatas tubuh Kai, nafas keduanya tersengal.

"Jauhi Zitao, maka aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini.. "Ucap Sehun dengan tangan yang terkepal hendak memukul kembali wajah Kai.

"Tidak akan Wu... "Ucap Kai masih menunjukan senyum miringnya walau bibir itu kini sudah bengkak.

Sehun hendak mengarahkan pukulannya ke rahang Kai, hingga suara seorang guru masuk ke pendengaran mereka.

"APA-APAAN INI! KALIAN FIKIR INI AREA GULAT?! "Kesal guru wanita itu.

Sehun bangkin dari atas tubuh Kai, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kalian ini murid atau berandalan hah! "Omel guru tersebut, suasana kantin kembali menjadi sunyi.

"Kalian juga! Bukannya melerai jika ada teman kalian yang berkelahi hah! "Guru berkaca mata tebal itu menunjuk-nunuuk Yongguk dengan penggaris kayunya.

"Byun Baekhyun, bawa Huang Zitao, dan tolong beri tahu tuan Song untuk memulangkan seluruh murid! " Baekhyunpun membawa Zitao yang menangis sesegukan dipelukannya itu

"Bubar semuanya! Kecuali kau Kim Kai dan Oh Sehun! "

Seluruh siswa yang ada di kantinpun keluar dengan tertib.

"Ikuti aku ke ruang konseling.. "Ucap Wanita paruh baya itu dan berjalan keluar kantin.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian bertengkar karna memperebutkan seorang gadis? "Mr. Kwon salah satu guru konseling itu kini sedang mengintrogasi kedua murid laki-lakinya.

"Kau Kim Kai! Kenapa selalu berbuat onar? Lihat catatan pelanggaranmu! "

"Dan kau Oh Sehun! Kau ini anak nyonya Liyin 'kan? Beruntung ibumu tidak ada hari ini! "Pria berusia lima puluh tahun itu melepas kacamatanya, dan meletakannya di atas mejan kayu itu.

"Sekarang kalian berdua renungkan kesalahan kalian... "Ucap Mr. Kwon sambil menata kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi orang tua kalian, kalian boleh pulang jika orang tua kalian sudah datang untuk menandatangani surat pelanggaran kalian, nah aku pergi, jangan buat keributan disini.. "Ucap Guru itu dan pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun berdua.

Keadaan ruang konseling itu menjadi sepi, karna baik Sehun ataupun Kai tak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya sama-sekali dan hanya berkespresi datar, bahkan keduanya sama-sama memalingkan wajahnya tanpa niat bertemu pandang.

.

.

.

Yifan berjalan di koridor sekolah elit itu menuju ruang konseling setelah menanda tangani surat pelanggaran Sehun di ruang Guru.

Pria dalam balutan jas abu-abunya itu berjalan dengan berwibawa, sambil sesekali matanya melirik jam ber-merk Celvin Klein di pergelangan tangannya.

Keadaan Koridor sudah sepi karna memang para siswa sudah pulang.

Tepat pukul dua tadi Yifan menerima telfon dari Liyin yang berada di Jepang sana untuk datang ke sekolah Sehun karna anak sulungnya itu berkelahi.

Yifan berjalan tegap dan berdiri di hadapan ruang konseling itu, setelah mengatur ekspresi wajahnya pria berambut hitam itu membuka pelan pintu ber cat hijau tua itu.

Sehun dan Kai reflek menoleh kearah pintu, dan dilihatnya sosok tinggi ayah Sehun yang berjalan masuk mendekati mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau perbuat sampai kau membuat orang tuamu malu hah? "Ucap Yifan emosi, namun tetap manjaga volume suaranya.

"A- "

"Kami memperubutkan seorang gadis tuan.. "Jelas Kai.

Yifan menaikan alisnya.

"Kau melawan ayahmu karna gadis itu! Dan sekarang kau bahkan berkelahi hanya untuk memperebutkan gadis itu! Maumu apa hah?! "Kesal Yifan akhirnya.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Yifan sengit, tanpa berniat membela dirinya atau sekedar menjelsakan kepada ayahnya itu, Sehun malah berjalan keluar melewati Yifan begitu saja tanpa menatap Ayah yang selama ini sangat dihormatinya.

Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, melihat perilaku putra sulungnya itu.

Kai yang merasa rivalnya sudah pergi ikut berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Yifan yang masih berdiri tegap di dekat pintu.

"Ahk sepertinya orang tuaku tidak akan datang.. "Gumam Kai.

"Ah, kau Kim Kai 'kan? "Tanya Yifan saat dilihatnya pemuda dengan wajah yang penuh lebam itu di hadapannya.

"Ah paman Wu, senang bertemu anda.. "Ucap Kai dan membungkukan badanya hormat, Yifanpun balas tersenyum.

"Ah Kai, atas nama ayah Sehun aku minta maaf.. "Ucap Yifan tersenyum ramah kepada Kai.

"Tak apa paman.. " Ucap Kai dan berjalan hendak keluar.

Kai berjalan sambil kedua tangannya ia masukan ke saku celana seragam sekolahnya dan behenti tepat di samping Yifan yang masih berdiri tegap.

"Seharusnya anda juga ada di posisi ini Tuan.. "Lirih Sehun namun terdengar jelas di telinga Yifan.

"Lebih bagus lagi jika Nyonya Liyin yang bertugas... "Lanjut Kai.

Yifan mengerenyit bingung, pria tampan itupun menoleh kesamping sedang yang di tatap malahmenatap lurus kearah pintu keluar.

"Y-ya ?" Yifan berujar bingung.

Kai mendecih, pemuda berkulit tan itupun menoleh ke sampingkanannya, menyebabkan wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

Kai tersenyum kearah Yifan yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"_**Seharusnya, anda juga ikut memperebutkan gadis itu Tuan Wu Yi Fan yang terhormat... "**_

**.**

.

.

**.**

**.**

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

* * *

Oke Say, I'm Back.

Bagaimana Chap ini, hoho entah kenapa aku malah ngerasa kurang puas.

Mungkin ini efek dari galaunya diriku, aku kemarin galu gara-gara TLP INA.

Dan aku ngetik ini saat masa Galau tingkat dewa karna TLP Thailand hiks.

Aduh aku maaf ya kalo kegalauan aku berimbas sama jeleknya Chap ini.

Ahahah aku baru nyadar setiap Chap ternyata ada aja masalahnya wkwkwk.

Ini FF kayanya tinggal beberapa Chap lagi dan aku udah menyusun endingnya.

Aku sampe bingung mikir endingnya karna semua cast aku bikin baik disini, ya tapi pemikiran buat ending udah nyantel di otak kok, but sorry kalo endingnya tidak sesuai sama ekspetasi kalian, tapi aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin kok.

Oke jangan bosen-bosen sama FF ini ya :D.

Sekali lagi maaf, kalau kalian tidak puas.

Dan buat

**pembasmi **

_**lo hapus aja ffnya ya. sorry, tapi gue gak suka bias gue dipasangin sama sampah busuk kaya si tao.  
member exo laen, jauh lebih baik daripada si homo sialan itu**_

What the fuck you said, I don't care.

Oke monggo di review, tapi please jangan bash ya hehehe eh tapi gak apa deh yang mau nge'Bash silahkan, tapi bash saya! Jangan bash CASTnya OK.

Ayo Reviewnya biar aku semangat!

Sorry Typo.

Kalo responnya banyak kan aku juga semangat buat Chap selanjutnya.

Monggo di = Review =


End file.
